Varia Vacation
by MajoKitsune
Summary: Lussuria decides that the Varia's going on vacation to their mother countries. Sucky summary, I know. But I promise a lot of people like the story! Is a BelXFlan facfic. Rated M for future chapters. I own nothing at all!
1. We're going on vacation!

When I came home from my mission, I expect to be able to relax for at least an hour. Well... if you call hiding in your room from your crazy ass family relaxing. But instead of going to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of pie and going up to my room to watch TV like I wanted to; I got captured by Lussuria and was dragged (literally) into the den where he had grouped everyone up.

* * *

"Why am I here?" I asked, not letting my curiosity slip through the bored and uninterested mask I always wore.

"Ushishishi. The Prince would like to know the answer to that question as well." The psychopath Belphegor agreed.

Lussuria glanced over at Xanxus, his body legitly shaking in happiness, as he got the okay to finally tell the Varia members what was going on.

"Weeeell... now that Flan-kun~ is finally here... I have an announcement to make. We are all going on... Vacation!" The flamboyant gay cheered happily.

Everyone had their own special reaction to this "announcement":

Squalo: "VOOOOOOOIIIII!"

Xanxus: Drank his wine not really giving a shit

Bel-senpai: Just laughed his creepy ass laugh

Me: Stares at Luss as if he said he had to go buy more meat for Xanxus

Levi: *Eh. No one gives a damn about the lightning pervert"

Lussuria, who was not happy with everyone's reaction, frowned. "Why isn't anyone excited? I put a lot of thought into this you know." He pouted

"Why are we going on vacation anyways?" I asked.

"Well you see... Tsuna-chan~ said he wanted to come and check up on us. And you know how Boss~ doesn't like him very much. So he said that we were all going on vacation so he couldn't visit. And me, being the oh so amazing person I am, was nominated to put it all together." Lussuria explained.

"More like you were listening in on my conversation and wouldn't shut up until I let you plan it." Xanxus muttered. I couldn't tell if he was actually mad about this or not.

"The Prince wants to know where the peasant is taking the Prince." Bel-senpai asked.

"Well. I thought it would be nice to visit all the places we grew up. So we'll spend a day in each of our hometowns." Lussuria explained. I could already tell this was not going to turn out well.

"I refuse." I said before turning around and heading to my room.

**Stab**

"Senpai. That hurts." I say, my face not giving away the actual feeling.

"The Prince agrees. So the frog has to too. Ushishishi." Bel-senpai stated.

"My home is in an entirely different country Fake Prince Senpai." I said, trying to back out of this vacation idea that I was sure would turn out badly.

**Stab**

"The Prince is not fake."

"Everyone's is in a different country Flan~ sweety." Luss said, thinking that was the only reason Flan didn't want to go.

After about an hour of arguing with the gay wad and fake prince, I finally gave in. "Fine. Where are we going first?" I ask, not actually interested. I just wanted to stop getting whined at and stabbed.

Lussuria then brought out a giant map that had little flags poking out of it. Each little flag hitting a spot in different countries. But there were only four flags.

"We only have enough time and money to go to four places sadly." Lussuria said with a pout, "But I have chosen each placing knowing we'd have fun there. Now, first we'll go to my home in Germany, oh how I miss home. Next we'll go to Squ-chan's~ home in Spain. Then it's Flan-kun's~ home in France. And last it's Bel-chan's~ home in Russia." The gaylord said happily.

Lightning pervert looked at Lussuria Nee-san like he was forgetting something. But since no one cares, we all ignored him.

"Ushishishi. Saving the best for last?" Bel-senpai asked while his lips peeled into his usual stunning grin.

"Sorry Fake Prince Senpai. But I think you were just a last minute choice. It was either you or the lightning pervert." I teased.

I have to admit. It is very fun to tease Bel-senpai. Mainly 'cause he makes me wear this stupid hat (which I swear he just uses as a target) and the fact that I have no idea how else to act around my crush. Yes. My crush. Somehow, and I have no idea how, Prince the Ripper made his way into my stone cold heart and set up shop, refusing to leave like any "Prince" would.

**Stab**

"The Prince is not fake stupid frog."

"Tch. Oops, my tongue clicked. What was that fallen Prince?"

**Stab Stab**

"The Prince isn't fallen either. Now froggy better learn his place before the Prince turns him into a cactus."

"A cactus is a plant Fallen Fake Prince Senpai."

**Stab Stab Stab**

"The Prince knows that. The Prince is a genius, not fake or fallen."

And on that happy note. I decided it was best just to go to bed. Maybe I'll catch a cold or something so that I wont have to go.

* * *

_**Author's note: The only one that's actually from their country is Flan. I just thought it's be better if they were all from somewhere else. And you have to admit Bel-senpai makes a pretty sexy Russian XD**_

_**Sorry for OOC~ness**_

_**~Mashotu**_


	2. Packing with Senpai

I woke up to a knife piercing my skin. A slow trickle of blood came down as I looked up to see Senpai looking down at me with his creepy grin.

"That hurts Senpai." I say while pulling the deformed knife out of my body and the proceeding to throw it on the floor.

"Frogs should be up before princes." He said, "And don't throw my knives on the floor."

"Then stop stabbing me with them." I mutter while grabbing clothing for the day.

Not caring that senpai was there, I stripped of my clothes and changed into fresh ones. I could feel his eyes (I don't care if they're hidden) staring at me. I decided not to turn around to see how long he would stare at me. To tell you the truth, it was really unnerving.

"May I help you senpai?" I asked as I pulled a green suitcase out from under my bed. So what, I like green. Not my fault it's ironically the same color as a frog.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's bag is the same color as him." Senpai snickered, "Why didn't the frog pack last night like everyone else?"

"I'm a quick packer and I was tired last night. I'll just skip breakfast." I said as I went and grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a few shirts, PJ's, socks and boxers. Including the pairs Senpai bought me for my birthday last year. The ones with, can you guess?... Frogs! I rolled everything up and placed it in the suitcase. I went to the bathroom to grab some stuff only to come out to my suitcase being torn (not literally shockingly) apart by the fake prince.

"Senpai... I just packed that. Why are you taking everything out? The gaylord will be mad if I'm late." I said as he pulled out the boxers he'd given me.

"Ushishishi. The frog actually wears these? That makes the Prince happy." He muttered.

"Yes I wear those Fake Prince Senpai. Now will you please tell me why you just took everything out when I had just put them in?" I asked, trying not to be annoyed as I pushed past him so I could put everything back.

"The Prince wanted to see what the frog was packing." Was the reply I received, "And the Prince is not fake."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes started to put everything back in its place. I don't know why I like this idiot. All he does is torment me. But... I guess he can be nice some times. Like he didn't shred my suitcase like I expected him to. That and he'll help people. Yes, Prince the Ripper _helps_ people. Like once when Luss-nee-chan needed help making dinner for everyone 'cause he got back late from a mission and he actually helped. Even if he did use the excuse that he was bored and hungry. Or when the long haired commander got his brush stuck in his hair Senpai pulled it out for him _without_ cutting his hair. And he never tried to piss of Xanxus... probably 'cause that's a death wish but still. So see... Bel-senpai can be nice. Just not to me.

I finished packing everything into my bag and I only had one more thing left to pack.

"Um... Bel-Senpai... Could you leave now?" I asked hoping he'd just leave.

"The froggy's not done though." He said, noticing how my suitcase was open still and had and empty spot in it.

Shit. Don't know if I'll get out of this.

I turned to him and look ed up to the place where his eyes are supposed to be. "I'll tell Xanxus you're not letting me pack."

I knew that was dumb. But it was the only thing I had.

"Froggy's hiding something from the Prince isn't he." He said it more like a statement, "Ushishishi. The Prince demands to know what froggy is hiding from the Prince."

Instead of telling him I decided to just call the one person that could have a chance of getting him out. I picked up my phone and called Luss. I waited for him to pick up while avoiding Senpai's gaze.

* * *

He finally picked up.

"Luss-nee-chan... Senpai won't let me pack. Can you come get him out of my room? He's watching me pack." I ask

"**What's wrong with him watching you pack?**"

"You-know-what."

"**Oh!~ **_**That!**_** Alright. I'll come get him.**"

"Arigatō Luss-nee-can"

"**You're welcome dear**"

I could practically _hear_ the wink I knew he was giving me

I hung up and waited for Lussuria to come save me as I got stabbed repetitively by an annoyed senpai.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was actually debating deleting this story until I saw I had 2 follows and 1 fav which inspired me to continue this story. So thank you: **_mangareader54_** and **_Niji95_

**I also just realized how short my chapters are. I'll have to work on that  
**


	3. Noodles

After trying to avoid senpai, unsuccessfully might I add, and his weird looking knives for a good 5 minutes I heard Lussuria knock.

"Finally." I mutter as I go and open the door, getting about four knives in my hat in the process.

When I opened the door I probably scared the shit out of Luss-nee-chan 'cause I probably looked like I was getting acupuncture with clothing on.

"Oh my!~ Flan-kun are you okay?" The sun guardian asked as he started to pull out some of the knives. "Bel-chan~... You really shouldn't stab Flan-kun~ like this so much. He could die from blood loss one day."

All that did was get a sadistic snicker from said assaulter.

"The frog is keeping secrets from the Prince. So the frog has to be punished. Ushishishi." Bel-senpai said while throwing another knife at my foot, barely missing it.

"Everyone has their secrets Bel. Even you." That was probably the most stern I've ever heard Luss' voice.

"The Prince has no secrets. The Prince does not need them."

"Oh really?~ What about your eyes then?"

"1 Point- Luss-nee-chan. 0 Points- Fake Prince Senpai." I said

**Stab **

"Shut up frog." Bel-Senpai said giving me a small frown, "And the Prince can have secrets 'cause the Prince is a prince. Peasants can't have any and must always tell the Prince. Plus... Why does you get to know and not the Prince?" He asked Lussuria.

"Oh?~ Is Bel-chan _jealous_?" Luss asked doing his weird wiggle dance.

"Of course not. The Prince just doesn't like secrets being told and kept from him."

Soon Lussuria had taken out all the knives and placed them back in Bel-senpai's hands. Which was probably a bad idea 'cause that means he had more ammo to hit me with. But before Bel-senpai got the idea of reusing his weapons Luss pushed him out the open door, giving me a wink before shutting it behind him. I sent him a thank you text before going back to my bed to pack my last item.

* * *

I reach under the blankets and pull out a very old looking black and white (not so white anymore) stuffed dog.

I suppose I should tell you why a 21 year old still has a stuffed toy, and still _sleeps_ with a stuffed toy. I've had this ever since I was very young. My mama gave it to me before she and papa went missing, at least, that's what grandma told me. I used to take it everywhere with me. It was my only and best friend growing up since none of the neighbor kids wanted to play with me saying I was weird and a freak. But this dog never said anything mean and liked playing with me. I've changed his name so many times I can't even remember all of them. But I think the last one was Noodles. Noddles loved me and I loved Noodles.

There was no way I could tell or show Senpai this. 'cause he would hold it against me and use it at leverage over me. The only reason Luss-nee-chan knows about him is because one night Noodles' leg ripped and almost fell off. So I asked him to sew it back up for me since I couldn't sew. I barely trusted him with it at first since he _is_ Varia. But after he sewed the leg back into place he gave me Noodles and said that he would keep it a secret knowing that this was the most I'd probably ever open up to anybody.

I felt stupid for even packing the dog. It's just... I seriously can not sleep without it. I know I could just make a new one with illusions but it's not the same. This was probably one of my few weaknesses. I just wonder how I'll hide him from the rest of the family when we're all in a hotel room. I'll just hope I sleep in the same room as Lussuria.

I put the old toy into my suitcase and zipped it up.

* * *

I dragged the thing through the halls and down the steps, placing it by the slew of other luggage. It seems everyone but me and Xanxus had more than one bag. And you could easly tell who's was who's.

Me- Green suitcase

Xanxus- Black suitcase

Lussuria- 2 Pink suitcases and 2 pink carry on's.

Squalo- 1 Dark blue suitcase and one blue carry on

Lightning pervert- 3 Yellow and orange carry on's

Bel-Senpai- 2 Blood red suitcases and one carry on

I seriously don't understand why you would need so much stuff... But never underestimate the Varia.

"Luss-nee-chan. I'm ready." I called as I walked into the lounge where he had gathered everyone again.

"Good~ 'cause we need to get going. Oh... But Flan-kun... you didn't have and breakfast." He said with a small frown.

"Don't need it." I said grabbing my suitcase, "Now lets go."

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! 2 chapters in one night! I just felt the need to have Flan have something embarrassing in his life. Something that could effect him for once. ;)  
**

**I don't think I'll ever use Levi's name in this story again XD**

**Oh well. Everyone hates him anyways**


	4. Rode rage and headaches

By the time we got to the airport, I was regretting not eating some form of food. And it wasn't helping that the entire Varia were all in one car with the loud ass driving us. Next time, I'm gunna ask to drive, 'cause Squalo... has _terrible_ rode rage and I really do not want to witness that again. Added onto Squalo's rode rage you had the rest of the Varia in _one fucking car_... There was singing (thanks to Lussuria), stabbing, and a lot of yelling. I actually think my eardrums died and went to hell.

So by the time we got to the airport I was hungry, annoyed, and had a terrible headache. Yeah, not a happy person.

Lussuria had to bribe Squalo to keep his mouth shut for 10 minutes while we waited for our jet (Yes. The Varia has their own jet.) to be prepared. So while we waited, I moved as far away as I could from everybody so that I could try and calm my head. But of course, to my oh-so-amazing luck, _he_ had to follow me.

"May I help you senpai?" I ask, taking in a deep breath.

"What's wrong with the frog?" No creepy laugh, an actual sincere question.

I looked up at senpai and tried to resist the urge to frown. Why couldn't he move those damn bangs for once? Or at least cut them.

"I have a headache." I muttered in my usual tone of voice.

"Ushishi. That's all? You think you'd be used to Squalo's screaming by now."

"We almost crashed 3 times just getting out of out own driveway Senpai. And every time he starts yelling I leave to avoid this kinds of situations."

"Don't you have earplugs?" He asked.

This was weird. I was actually having a normal conversation with senpai. I guess as long as I don't insult him... I wont get stabbed. At least, that seems to be the solution.

"You ruined them when you set them on fire remember?"

"Ushishishi. The Prince didn't know they'd burn so quickly"

"Yes... 'cause that makes it okay." I mutter as I rub my temples with one hand.

Soon after I had stopped talking, I see senpai get up with a frown on his lips, which that in itself I found odd. What came next really surprised me. 'cause soon I saw the flamboyant man that is Lussuria prance over to me... with a bottle of water and something else in his hand.

"Here Flan. Take these. They'll help." He said in a soft voice as he place a couple pills in my hand and set the bottle at my feet.

I muttered a thanks as I popped the pills in my mouth, and taking a swig of water from the bottle. For a moment I wondered if I should be taking pills from a member of Varia... 'cause even if Lussuria's the most flamboyant mother-like figure I've ever met, he still is Varia, and taking pills from him could probably get me killed. But I guess it's too late now.

* * *

By the time we were able to board our plane, it had been pretty quiet. The loud ass shark hadn't yelled, even though you could clearly tell he wanted to. Xanxus and the pervert hadn't really said a word to anybody. Actually Xanxus hadn't and the pervert was trying to follow his example like the little bitch he is and always will be. Lussuria used the time to make sure Squalo didn't scream his ass off and Bel-senpai just sat next to me listening to music. Which I could faintly hear... It's something with a heavy beat, that's all I could tell.

And after about 5 minutes I think he fell asleep since his breathing evened out and his head was starting to bob up and down like he was fighting off sleep. It was actually pretty cute. And he actually looked peaceful when he's asleep instead of psychotic and mentally disturbed. Peaceful... But kinda sad. I have to admit... I think I like his smile better. Not the giant one that he has when he's going all Prince the Ripper on your ass, the sincere ones he'd give every now and then.

After about 10 more minutes I noticed my headache was gone and that Snepai was most defiantly asleep. And since Lussuria was making the some sort of hand waving motion, I'm assuming out plane is ready... which means I'll have to wake up senpai. Rule #1 I've learned when living with the Varia... _Never_ try to wake up Belphegor. But, I guess I can just glue my skin back onto my skeleton later.

I turn to senpai and nudge him a little. He doesn't wake up. I poke him in his tummy, cheeks, and side. He still doesn't wake up. I take his tiara. He _still_ doesn't wake up! (Don't give me that look. He is really possessive over his tiara.) Then I finally get the sense to pull the earphones out of his ears. And_ that _wakes him up...

"Senpai. We gotta go. Our plane's leaving soon." I say before he gets pissed at me for ruining his nap. "You can sleep on the plane." I add.

His pale thin lips form a small pout that Lussuria would have gushed over as he stood up and walked over to our group. Me following in his footsteps, looking around all skeptical like since I got out of than without any marks. Seriously, I haven't been stabbed since this morning. It was kinda weirding me out. But I'm gunna enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so surprised you people actually like this story. But I'm not gunna complain. I'll just try to make it a best as I can. And yes I know, I pointed out Flan's love too early. But I can't change it now. So just go with it XD**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows by the way, they make my happy knowing people actually want me to write more ^^**

**I still say these chapters are too short =_=**


	5. Plane ride to Germany

By the time we boarded the plane, everyone went back to normal. Squalo started screaming his ass off for every little reason, Xanxus ignored everyone and just sat down, Levi stayed being Xanxus' unwanted lap dog, Luss... was Luss, and Bel-senpai... went back to doing what Bel-senpai's do.

**Stab**

Yeah... That...

"Shishi. The Prince is bored. Entertain the Prince frog." He said wearing his Cheshire grin.

"Itai." I say, "Senpai. That hurts"

"Ushi. Then entertain the Prince."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because the Prince says so that's why."

"That's not a good enough reason Fallen Prince Senpai."

**Stab**

"Che. The Prince is not fallen!"

"Says the fallen prince." I say. Okay. Yeah. I know. I'm totally pushing it.

**Stab Stab**

"Shut it toad. The Prince will skewer you."

I can actually feel his aura...

"Why can't you just go back to sleep? You were cuter that way."

Shit... Am I able to curse myself? Wait... can I even curse people in general?

Note to self: Figure out if I can curse people.

"Nani?" I heard him ask, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just go back to tormenting Lightning Pervert." I say, hoping to sway him away so I don't embarrass myself further.

"Ushishi. The frog called the Prince cute!"

"The Frog did no such thing."

"He did! Shishi! The frog thinks the Prince is cute! The prince is happy."

I wonder why he's happy... Probably just 'cause he got a compliment.

"You're only cute when sleeping 'cause you look like a baby."

Total lie. But he doesn't need to know that.

Well... maybe more like a twist of the truth. 'cause he can be cute, but usually there's other words that describe him better. Like when he decides not to wear a shirt on a hot summer day, or when I walk in his room to ask him something and there's only a towel hanging loosely from his hips and with even the smallest tug it would come tumbling down to show Bel-senpai in all his glory. Yeah... I can think of a few other words that could _easily_ fit him.

**Stab**

Ow. Well that brought me back to reality.

"The Prince does not look like a baby." I hear him say.

"Yes you do. You drool and everything."

"Do not..." He muttered with a small frown as he placed the back of his hand up to his mouth as if to make sure he wasn't at that moment. Okay. So I guess he can be cute besides when he's sleeping.

"Yes you do." I countered.

"Whatever. The frog still said he thinks the Prince is cute." He said, crossing his arms like a stubborn kid.

I turned my head to the window, "So what if I do? And it's only when you're sleeping anyways. So don't get a big head." I reply.

"Ushishishi." He sits down in the seat next to mine. Which I really don't get since there's about 50 seats on this plane.

* * *

**-Around an hour goes by-**

"Boys~ We've landed. Ah. I'm finally home!" I here Luss-nee-chan announce, thus waking me up from a much appreciated nap. I didn't even know I fell asleep. I stretch and feel about three different places in my back pop. And now I feel like I'm about to melt.

I see Bel-senpai get up next to me doing an over exaggerated stretch as he laughs.

"What are you laughing at now?" I ask, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Ushishishi. Froggy looks cute when he's sleeping too." And with that Bel grabs his bags (I have no idea how since he has 2 suitcases and a carry on) and gets off the plane, leaving me sitting there looking like a retard.

'cause I know for a fact, I could feel it it, that I was blushing.

Not beat red like those girls in animes, just a slight pink dusting my cheeks. If I was super red I'd just a bout kill someone. Which actually wouldn't faze anyone since I _am_ an assassin. Well maybe since I don't randomly kill people like Bel-senpai and Xanxus. But still. I do have a valid point.

"Stupid Fake Prince." I mutter before grabbing my suitcase and leaving as well.

And to make matters worse... I think Luss heard the whole thing...

* * *

**Author's Note: Awh~ Just imagine a blushing Flan~ So kawai! I've just realized how fast I've been updating too. Probably 'cause I know how it feels to wait forever for someone to update.**

**Holy shit this was short... Well... Maybe I'll actually be able to write longer chapters now that they're finally in Germany! **

**Why the fuck aren't my cute little squiggles typing =_=**


	6. Hotels, Cafes and Girly hair

We apparently only booked three rooms in our hotel. Probably 'cause there's only two beds in each room. Since everybody knows Xnaxus will only allow Squalo in his room (They'll probably only use one bed too) that means that me, Lussuria, Bel-senpai will have to take turns with the lightning pervert since I think it's safe to assume we'll only get three rooms again in the future.

But for some reason Lussuria really wanted to room with me.

Which reenforces the idea that Lussuria heard me and Bel-senpai on the plane.

I'm not gunna get to sleep tonight...

* * *

So we went to our rooms (Bel-senpai wasn't too happy about sharing a room with the mustache pervert) and decided to settle in before going out to eat lunch.

What time was it even? 12:37. Was it seriously this early?

I shove my suitcase under my bed and when I turn around I saw that _thing_ staring at me. It was laying on the bed... on its tummy... staring at me with hopeful eyes... and kicking its legs back and forth as if waiting for me to tell it something.

"May I help you Luss-nee-chan?" I ask, deciding to sit on my bed... 'cause this may take awhile.

"_Soooooooooo_~?"

"Soooo?" I ask. I think my voice just discovered a whole new version on monotone...

"How long?" He asks

"Lussuria. If you don't stop being vague I will never answer your questions." I state.

"How long have you liked Bel-chan~!" He practically shouts, even though he has this really annoying grin going on.

Thank god our walls our soundproof. I would have killed him if anyone heard that. I don't want people getting ideas in their head no matter how true.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, "Now lets go. The others will be waiting for us. We're going to eat remember? You get to chose the place so you better hurry your ass up."

And with that. I leave the room.

* * *

Lussuria decided to pick a fluffy little cafe that apparently "Hasn't changed in 20 years." I admit. The food was good... even though I couldn't read anything that was written anywhere since it was all in German. So I had no idea what I was eating. I just pointed at something on the menu, and that's what I'm eating. I don't even remember what I pointed at.

** "**Ich habe Deutschland so sehr vermisst!*****" I hear the flamboyant gay say.

"VROIII! SPEAK ITALIAN YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

"Ushishishi. The commander's just mad he can't speak German."

"Oh~ Bel-chan! You speak German too!?"

"Shishi. Not in the least."

"Oh. Sad. I was hoping to be able too speak with you in little privet conversations."

"Well... Do you speak Russian?" I ask Bel. I had been quiet the entire time we've been there. So I guess everyone was kinda shocked to hear from me. Especially an actual question and not an insult of some sort.

"Ushi. Of course I do toad. Just like you you speak..."

"French." I help.

"And the commander speaks Spanish."

Does he seriously not even know where I come from? He came to retrieve me back when I was little. I mistook him for tooth decay... or was it a fairy?

And yet he knows the _commander's _home country?!

"Oh~? Squ-chan knows Spanish?"

"VOI! OBVIOUSLY."

"Well didn't you and Bossu~ go to boarding school together in Italy?" Luss asked

"In high school yes. But I lived in Spain from when I was little though middle school."

"Whose parents are still alive?" I ask.

I knew I had no more family left. But I was kinda curious about everyone else. 'cause if they're still alive... we'll probably meet them. And I need to be prepared. 'cause if there's girls... lets just say every girl I have ever met is clingy. Well... besides Chrome.

Everyone just stared at me. And I stared back.

"Flan-kun is rather curious today isn't he~?" Lussuria said with a small giggle, "Well... I suppose my family is still alive. I haven't talk to them in over 20 years but I guess I should see if they're still alive... That is... If they're willing to see me..."

"What did you do trash?" Woh. Xanxus asked a question.

Lussuria place his head on top of his folded hands.

"Simple," He said with a small smile, "I came out."

**-Silence-**

Oh...

Well... I was not expecting that.

So his family wasn't the excepting kind I guess.

"Well. What about you Squ-chan?" He asked, obviously trying to drive the attention away from him.

"Uhhh..." Great speaking skills commander, "I think my mother's still alive."

"All you had was your mommy? Shishishi"

"VROI! Shut up brat!"

"Explains why you have such girly hair. You've grown up around a woman your whole life." I state before taking a drink.

"VOIIIIII! YOU KNOW WHY MY HAIR'S THIS LONG YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screams. I'm kinda glad he wasn't allowed to bring his sword. Otherwise I'd probably be in ribbons by now.

"Do I? I was not aware of this." I love sarcasm.

"Now now Squ-chan~. Calm down." Lussuria said, placing a hand on Squalo's arm.

"GET OFF ME!" He said yanking his arm away from Lussuria's grasp, "I'M GUNNA KILL THIS BRAT."

"You're scaring civilians girly haired commander." I say, noticing all the stares we were getting. Well... I suppose we are an odd group of people.

"_That's a guy? I thought for sure he was a girl until he started talking_." I hear some American/British tourist say. I can never tell the difference between the two. They both speak English.

Yes. I speak English as well as Italian, Japanese, and French. I am very lingual.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" He yells.

What doesn't he give a damn about? Oh yeah. Scaring civilians. I really need to stop zoning out.

"Shut up trash." Xanxus says, probably fighting the urge to hit Squalo with his empty wine bottle. "Just sit down and stop making a scene like the girl you are.

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yup. That's how our first hour in Germany went.

* * *

**Author's Note: Since they_ are _going over to their hometowns. I guess it only makes sense to see their families. I'm debating whether or not to give Luss a brother. Should I or not?**

**Lussuria's phrase in German: *I've missed Germany so much**

**I used Google Translate so there is probably some giant mistake.**


	7. Herd of children and Family

After a good three hours of walking and sight seeing we all decided to take a breaks and just chill at a local park. There was a little pond that children were playing around, a bunch of trees (I was currently relaxing under one) and families having picnics and shit.

"Frog." I don't bother turning to look at my deranged senpai.

"What now senpai?"

"The frog should come play with the Prince."

I finally actually decide to look at him and realize that he has a herd of children behind him.

Who let senpai herd children? They'll be dead within the hour.

"Senpai. Why do you have a bunch of little elves following you?" Yes, I called them elves. 'cause that's what they look like.

"_Schauen Sie! Er hat einen Frosch Hut_!*" One of the children said.

"Nani?" I ask.

"Ushishsihi. I don't know either." Bel-senpai admitted, "But you should come play with us."

"Senpai... Every time you decide to play a game. Everybody but you dies. I don't really think we should be killing people during a vacation Senpai." I say. Hoping to stop the deaths of the children, which would lead to me getting in trouble.

"Luss took my knives."

Yes. 'cause that'll do anything

"_Quel jeu vous ont été des enfants qui jouent_?**" I ask the children. Germany _is_ right next to France... So they'd probably know that before Italian or Japanese.

"_Was_?***" They ask.

Okay. So they don't know French.

"_What games were you kids playing_?" I ask, this time in English

Belphegor seemed to be staring at me.

"May I help you Fallen Prince?" I asked, never hearing the child's answer. Eh... They probably didn't know English anyways.

**Flick**... ?

"I don't have my knives so I can't stab you." He answered as if reading my thoughts, "And the Prince is not fallen you stupid toad."

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked, rubbing my forehead where he had flicked. It didn't hurt. It just felt weird 'cause I'm so used to getting sharp point objects thrown at my head and body.

"The Prince never knew the frog knew so many languages."

Before I could answer, one of the children reached up and took off my frog hat.

"Ah!" I say. I look up at senpai and see he's wearing a frown as the kid places the hat on his own head. He fell over his eyes... Correction... It fell over his entire head.

"Give it back you stupid brat." I hear Senpai say. Well, at least he can't blame me.

"They can't understand you Senpai" I say.

Senpai then gets up and walks over to Lussuria, who seemed to have been arguing with Squalo. They talk for a bit and then Senpai comes back with his normal grin.

"_Können Sie bitte geben Sie das zurück? Es war ein ganz besonderes Geschenk._****" He asks as sweetly as possible to the little boy.

"_Leider Mister. Ich wusste es nicht_.*****" The little boy says to Senpai as he handed him the hat.

I had no idea what either of them said... But it got my hat back. _Yay! _Please note the serious sarcasm.

Senpai slammed the hat back onto my head and then pulled me over to the rest of the group.

"We're leaving." He says.

"Awww~ Why?" Luss asks. Doing his ridiculous little wiggle thing again.

Sennpai frowns. "I don't want to be among commoners anymore." He states and then starts walking away.

"Squ-chan! Levi! Bossu! We're leaving now!" He called. I was kinda shocked everybody listened to him... but I guess he _is_ our tour guide.

* * *

"I wonder if I should find my family." I heard Luss say. Me and Luss were sitting down on a bench watching the rest of the family shop. The lightning pervert was following the boss, the boss was getting pissed, while Squalo and Senpai were playing a game of verbal tug-of-war.

"What makes you think they'd want to see you if they ran you out of your home?" I asked.

"Well... My counselor said that maybe they would be feeling regret by now..." He said

All of the Varia were assigned counselors by Tsunayoshi so that maybe we wouldn't be_ as_ vicious with each other. Originally only the pervert and Luss-nee-chan agreed to the counselors. But eventually I gave in 'cause of Senpai, then Squalo gave in, then finally senpai. I think Xanxus killed his and a new one never got ordered.

"Well I guess we could go see if you want." I said, "But would you really want to bring the whole family?"

"Maybe not Bossu, Levi or Squ-chan. But you and Bel-chan would be fine."

"Why senpai?"

"He's good to have around when you're doing something difficult I've found."

"I think you've been around too many cleaning fumes 'cause I'm pretty sure you've lost more than half of your brain cells if you think_ senpai _is helpful."

He giggles

"Would you mind asking him?"

"I'll get stabbed."

"Would you rather have the job of telling Squ-chan and Levi they're not coming?"

"Lightning pervert; yes. Evil commander; no."

"Plus. I think Bel-chan would come if _you_ asked." He said with a wink.

"Why would he listen to me? I'm just a frog to him." I deadpan.

"Frog's a pet name." Lussuria says before prancing (he seriously pranced) away.

"Guess I'm gunna have to go ask Senpai then." I say before getting up and following Lussuria.

* * *

"Senpai. Luss-nee-chan wants you and me to go with him to find his family."

"Ushishi. Why should I?"

"Would you rather be stuck in the hotel room with you the lightning pervert while me and Luss-nee-chan go alone?"

"Che. Fine. The Prince will go." He said, finding this the better option.

"Luss-nee-chan! Bel-senpai's going!" I call to him.

"VROI! WHY DO THOSE BRATS GET TO GO?!"

"Now now Squ-chan. They're going 'cause they wont bother the entire town.." Luss says.

"Just do as the trash says Superbia." Xanxus says, pulling him by his hair back to the hotel.

I guess that our signal to go.

I tugged on the side of Luss' sleeve.

"Can we go now? We should probably be back before dinner time."

"Ah. I guess that's true." Lussuria said happily.

* * *

"How do you even know where they still live?" Senpai asked after 30 minutes of walking.

"My family would never leave their precious dojo." Luss answered. I could sense the bitterness in his happy voice.

We soon stopped in front of a large cement building.

"This is not a dojo." Senpai said.

"It's just not like the ones in Japan Bel-chan." Lussuria said walking up to the door, "Well... here goes nothing."

_Knock knock knock_

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh this is gunna fun XD**

_Niji95_**- thank you for all the reviews. They truly make my day just hearing from you. So I send a special thanks to you ^^**

***Look! He has a frog hat! (German)**

****What games were you kids playing? (French)**

*****What? (German)**

******Can you please give that back? It was a very special gift. (German)**

*******Sorry mister. I didn't know. (German)**

**Google translate has been used: You have been warned**


	8. Lussuria's family

"You know. I'm kinda curious as to what Luss' family's like, shishi." Senpai said with a smile.

Both of us were about a foot away from Luss, wanting to give him some space. I could feel his nervousness leaking through his pores it was that bad.

"Curiosity killed the cat senpai." I muttered.

"Ah. But satisfaction brought it back." Apparently Luss had heard us...

After another few seconds we heard the door unlock.

** "**_Wer ist es?_*" Came a female voice.

"_Es ist dein Sohn Mutter__._**" Lussuria said softly as if he were walking on eggshells already.

"Lussuria?" She asked as she came into better lighting. She was a plump woman. Not fat, but not skinny. She had wavy white/blond hair that went down to her side, plush red lips, and shinning but sharp green eyes.

Said man nodded his head. Lussuria's mother looked behind him and spotted us.

"_Oh. Bitte. Herein_.***" The mother said, ushering us inside with one sweep of her small hand

"Who is it Delia!?" A rough male voice spoke, shockingly in Italian. (Didn't want to keep using Google Translate XD)

"It's your son." She called back in a thick German accent.

"My son is right here." He stated.

"Shit... Darek's here." I heard Lussuria mutter.

"Not that one." She said leading us into a decent sized family room, "The _other_ one."

Inside the room were two males. One who looked older than Lussuria's mother who had grey hair and a shitload of wrinkles. Seems he isn't all that happy of a person. And another one who seemed younger than Luss who had short brown hair and eyes that seemed to dance with emotions. The older man looked up at us and glared.

"So you finally came back huh? What? Did you get kick out of your house and decide to crawl back here?" He asked

Lussuria looked like he was fighting for words but could find them. To tell you the truth, it unsettled me to see him like this. So I stepped in.

"I don't think he would ever be kicked out of our home since he's the one who keeps everyone from killing each other sir. So if you don't mind, shut up, and actually listen to him." I say, surprisingly still in my monotone. Ah you should see everyone's faces, pretty funny.

"Ushishishisi. Go frog." I hear Senpai mutter. I even heard Lussuria and him mother giggle a little.

"Who are these brats?" The big man asks.

"Ah. This is Flan and this is Belphegor." Luss said, pointing at each one of us respectively.

"Well he needs to take that ridiculous hat off and you boy," He says pointing at Bel-senpai, "You need to cut your hair. You look like a damn mop. And take that damn tiara off. You're not a girl. Or are you a fag like my failure of a son here?"

"Ushishi. The Prince doesn't have to cut his hair if he doesn't want to." Was all Belphegor said. I guess it was taking a lot of self control to not strangle this man right there and then.

"Boys, before you start arguing, please, sit down." Luss' mother said. We all sat down on a couch that could probably fit the entire Varia.

I looked over at the boy that must have been Darek. There was amusement dancing in his eyes as if he thought all this was some sort of joke.

"Well boy. Why are you here? Come to ask us for forgiveness like you should have 20 years ago? He asked. What was there to forgive? You don't chose to be gay.

"No. Me and some friends came here for vacation and... I wanted to visit my family." Lussuria said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he went.

"Well we don't want you here." The man named Darek said.

And that was when the funniest thing all day happened. Delia hit Darek on the head with a giant ass spoon.

"Shit. Mother? What the hell?" He shouted.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young man! And both of you better start welcoming these young men! I lost my baby boy 20 years ago and he finally came back. I am not losing him again gay or not!" She shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Ushishishi. Momma's got spunk." Senpai said.

"Damn right momma's got spunk." She said, "So now. We are all going to have a nice conversation. You three are staying for dinner. And I will here NO complaining of any form." I like this mother.

"Damn bossy woman." I heard Luss' dad say as spunky mother left the room.

"Your mother's scary Luss-nee-chan." I say.

"What did it call you?" Darek asked Lussuria.

"Luss. Nee. Chan." I say slowly, "And I'm a guy. Not an it."

"Right... Not gunna ask what that means. What's your name again?" He asked. Why was I talking to him?

"Flan" I say bluntly, "Here. Let me answer every question that will probably pop into your small little brain; I wear this hat Because Bel-senpai makes me. Bel-senpai is the guy in the tiara. He wears a tiara because he claims to be a prince. Only he knows why he covers his eyes. No we are not you brothers gay lovers. I know I don't show any emotion, I do that for a reason. No, I'm not going to tell you that reason. And yes you are pissing me off."

That last statement was true, even if I didn't show it.

"Ushishishi. Froggy's on a roll."

"Oh. You're so cute Flan-kun~" Lussuria says while hugging my head.

"Lussuria. Get off of me if you know what's good for you." I warn.

Don't touch Flan when he's annoyed. Everyone knows this. Last guy who did is now in a mental institute.

Luss quickly back off and looked at his stunned family members.

"Where did you find this guy?" Luss' dad asked looking at me like I was crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm probably the most sane out of all the Varia.

"Ushishisi. On a mountainside in France."

"French. That explains it." The old man said.

"Father. Lets not get into this now."

The old man huffs as he leans back in his chair. It was at that moment that Lussuria's cellphone went off. And he picked it up, and that itself was a mistake. 'cause right when he hit on, all you could hear was, "VROOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!"

I'm pretty sure the windows rattled.

"Oops~! One minute. I have to take this." Luss said as he stepped outside.

"What. Was. That?" Darek said, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Ushishi. Our loud ass of a commander." Bel replies.

"What exactly do you boys _do_?" Luss' dad asked.

"Ushishi. We're hitmen."

***Insert facepalm here***

"Senpai. You're not supposed to say that."

"Oops. It slipped. Shishi."

"Ahahaha! Do you actually think we would believe that?" Darek asked. Okay... Now I don't care if they know. I'll just let senpai skewer them.

"Believe what?" Luss and momma said while walking back into the living room.

"The freak with the tiara said that they're all hitmen."

"What was that peasent?"

And now senpai's getting mad... this should be interesting.

"But Darek... We are."

***Insert facepalm here... again***

Does no one know that that's supposed to be secret?

"Right. And where are your suits and fancy weapons?" He asks. Bad move

"Lussuria. My knives." Senpai says holding out his hand.

"No Bel. No killing my family."

"Frog."

"What am I supposed to do senpai? I'm not the one with your knives. And you heard Luss. No killing his family."

"Are you guys actually serious about this hitman thing?" Momma asked.

"Ushishishi. Of course we are. Princes don't lie"

"You lie all the time Senpai. Oh wait. You're a fake prince so it's okay."

**Stab**

Seems Senpai found his knives.

"Mom... He just stabbed that guy." Darek whined.

"Well. I guess it seems my worthless son isn't so worthless after all." Daddy said.

"Oh yeah. What did Squalo want?" I asked Luss, a knife still sticking out of my head.

"He was wondering if we were coming back for dinner. I told them to just either order room service or go out. It seems him and Bossu~ are going out but leaving Levi behind." Lussuria said.

"Ah. So Xanxus is taking Squalo on a date." Was my reply.

"Ushishishi. Seems like the Boss is gunna get some."

"Alright boys. Time for dinner. You guys can talk at the table." Momma said. She acted a lot like Luss if you thought about it. I guess this is where he got the mother-like influence he uses on the Varia.

* * *

**Author's Note: That... Was fun XD**

**I love making people assholes. **

**I might take awhile longer to update since school is starting back up tomorrow. But I'll try yo be quick. ^^**

**Translations:**

***Who is it? **

****It's your son mother**

***** Oh. Please. Come in.**

**Google translate has been used. You have been warned.**


	9. Girl Talk

At dinner there was nothing but talk. Momma talked about "that damn dog next door won't quit its yipping for 10 minutes". Dad kept asking questions about our choice of job and a lot of those answers went around the area of "that's classified information." Kinda like in those old spy movies! Luss' brother was the only one who didn't talk much at all. And then there was Luss himself... Holy shit... He went through his entire life (the parts when he was way) in about 20 minutes flat. A minute per year. He was even able to add those little details. Like when the Varia and Mukuro found me and I had an apple hat instead of a frog hat and that if Bel even gets the slightest cut he goes all Prince the Ripper. And what's even more weird is that everyone (minus me and senpai) _understood_ him! I would say it's a German thing... But I don't think all Germans are like this...

Around 10 we were finally allowed to leave. If we had to stay there any longer I would have probably just left by myself. I don't care if I have no idea where we are. I guess I'm happy Luss connected with his family again (I don't really care since it wont make a difference once we leave and go back home) but I don't think either me or senpai needed to be there. Well... maybe me at first... but that was only 'cause Lussuria was tongue tied. That family was seriously pissing me off in more ways than one too. Minus momma. I liked her.

I think the more I wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep, the more fate decided to fuck me in the ass. 'cause every time I'd even think of wanting to get back Luss would make a wrong turn or get distracted. I get it, he hasn't been here in forever, but this happened like every 10 minutes. It took us 2 hours to get back (Not to mention we have to get up early tomorrow. Lets hope Xanxus slows us down by not wanting to get up) when it should have taken us 30 minutes. By the time we got back even senpai was crabby and tired. He's _never_ tired. At least that's what it seems like since he has the energy of a 5 year old.

* * *

Right when I got into my hotel room I just died on the bed. I fell and didn't want to move again.

"Come on Flan-kun. I know you're tired. But you have to change out of your clothes and into PJ's." I hear Luss say.

What am I, 3? I know I have to, I'm just not willing to move yet.

"If you don't change soon I'll strip you and do it myself." He sings. Yes. He _sung_ it.

Okay. I'm up.

Leave it to Luss to get someone out of bed: morning or night.

I open my suitcase, put Noodles on top of the bed, take off this ridiculous hat that senpai only lets me take off to sleep, and grab my PJ's. No. You don't get to know what they look like little audience in my head. Use your mini imaginations.

"You know. You still haven't given me any gossip on the "Bel" subject." Lussuria said. Great... He's in a gossipy mood.

"I am way to tired for this Lussuria." I say while pulling my shirt over my head.

"Oh come on. I've been waiting all day for this."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten lost 20,000 times."

"So will you tell me tomorrow?"

"I have nothing to tell."

"I _heard_ you and Bel on the plane though! He said you looked cute when you were asleep_ too._ Which means you called him cute first!" God... He's squealing like a girl... or pig. Take your pick.

"When he's asleep." I say climbing under the sheets. Great, I'm giving in aren't I?

"When did you do it?" He asked. And he doing the fucking girly leg kicky thing again... I think I'd rather sleep in Lightning Pervert's room right about now.

"When did I sleep or tell him he's cute?" Yup... I'm giving in... Let just hope this shuts him up soon.

"Tell him cute of course!"

"When he decided that I was supposed to entertain him. It slipped out. Can I got to bed now Lussuria?"

"One more question... Do you _like_ Bel? Like as in like like him."

Now he's even talking like a girl... I'm doomed.

"..."

"Oh come one Flan-kun! Answer the question. You can trust me~."

"Since you already seem to know the answer and the answer I want to give you... What's the point in asking?"

"I just want to hear it from your mouth."

Why does that even matter?

"Yes." I feel my mouth mumble.

" 'cause if I hear it from- Did you just say 'Yes' ?!"

I turn away from him, not willing to participate in this conversation any more.

"I knew it! Oh~ When are you gunna confess? How will you do it? Hehehehe!"

"Slow down Luss. I never said anything about confessing."

And there goes my control in this conversation.

Note to self: Never try to win a verbal battle with Lussuria. He will tune you out and overpower you with his words.

"Awwww. Why not? You obviously like him. And he likes you. So why wont you?"

"One: No one said senpai likes me. Two: This'll pass. It's happened before."

"Oh? So you've crushed before?"

Blank stare

"Oh come on. You know you can tell me these things right? Everyone needs a girlfriend."

"Lussuria, unless you got a sex change without anyone knowing, I think you're gender confused. 'cause last time I checked, you were male. So you are not, and never will be a 'girlfriend' to me or anyone else."

"You're just grumpy 'cause you're not as open as me when it comes to love."

Why is it every time he says something remotely girly I swear I see sparkles?

"No. I don't openly express myself on purpose. So if I wanted to, I could act just as girly as you, I just chose not to for many reasons. All of which I will not tell you." I say.

Ugh... I think my headache from this morning is coming back.

"I still think you should tell Bel." Luss said stubbornly, "Oh I know! Why don't you tell him when we're in France!? It is the country of love after all."

"Lussuria... It's the _capital_ of love, not country. And the capital is Paris. We're not going to Paris, we're going to Jura. So in answer to your idea/question. No." I grumble. "Now. I think I should finally be allowed to sleep."

"Meh. You're not fun." Luss whined, obviously dissapointed. But right now, I couldn't give the slightest of damns.

"Alright. Good night Flan-kun~"

"G'night Luss."

And with that. I fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... I have no idea how that went. As long as you imagined Flan with his monotone and blank expression still, I think he's in character XD**

**This conversation reminds me a lot of a conversation me and my brother (Who ironically in nammed Bel. Short for Beliare) would have XD**

**Sad. I created most of this before I had to go to school today. **

**I'll still try to update quickly even though it's school time! ^^**


	10. Dreams

_Slowly a hand reached up my shirt and pulled it off of my pale body, leaving me in only my light blue boxers. He threw it next to my Varia jacket, pants and hat that have already found their way to the floor. He too is only in nothing but his blood red boxers, but I don't remember ever taking anything off of him. He bends down and his mouth viciously latches onto one of my nipples. Sucking and biting and teasing. I let out a slow moan and bite my lip trying to prevent another one from coming out._

_ "Shishi. No. Bad froggy. Let the Prince hear your singing." He whispers in my ear lowly._

_ He soon returns to his previous actions of biting and sucking while one of his hands goes up to the other nipple to start pinching and rubbing, soon having me squirming underneath his touch. _

_ Being to focused on his mouth and hand. I didn't realize his other hand had started to make its way down my body to my hardening length. By the time I realized what he was doing he was already rubbing the pretty noticeable bulge in my boxers, earning another moan from me._

_ "Senpai~" I practically cooed._

_ "Ushishi. Is the frog enjoying this?" He asks after detaching his lips from me. _

_ "Stop teasing me, Senpai." I whimper trying to thrust into his hand to gain more friction. _

_ "Would the frog like something else?" He asks, his bangs moving slightly so I could catch a glimpse of his eyes. The only problem was that they wouldn't stay one color. They'd be green one second, red another and then flash to blue. I discarded this so that I could focus on the need growing in the pit of my stomach._

_ "Please Senpai. Help?" I ask, still moving my hips to get relief, my hands grasping the sheets. Senpai wouldn't let me help myself... Last time I tried he slapped my hand away._

_ With another laugh his pulls down my, and then his, boxers. He grasps my shaft and slowly rubs this thumb up and down he bottom of it from base to head. That motion in itself almost brought me over the edge. _

_ "Ushi. Someone's impatient." He says as he starts to tease the tip. _

_ "Senp-Ah~!" I moan._

_ 'Why does this feel so _**_good_**_?' I wonder as he starts to pump his hand up and down my cock, slowly at first then picking up speed and then going slow again. It was driving me crazy._

_ "Senpai~ I'm close~" I groan, my hips moving with his hand. After a few more pumps and thrusts I cum, white and hot. And with that..._

* * *

I wake up to a mess of sticky sheets and clothes.

"Fuck." I say before looking at the clock. It was 6:27.

I look over at Luss and realize he wasn't in bed.

I quick get out of bed, throw the blankets over my mess, and grab new clothes (a black tank top and brown cargo shorts, not even bothering with that damn hat yet) for the day and head into the shower.

I come out to find Lussuria grinning like that damn Cheshire cat again.

"Did you sleep well Flan-kun~?" He asks.

Shit... Was I loud? Did he actually hear me or did he see me?

"Fuck off." I mutter as I throw my things back into my suitcase, not forgetting Noodles who was still on the bed. I also stuffed my Varia jacket in my bag. It was way too hot out for that damn thing.

"We're going to go eat and then head to one more site before heading to the airport, so you can leave your bag here." Lussuria said.

I'm kinda shocked he didn't press any further. Guess he heard all he needed to hear. Wouldn't be surprised if the damn pervert took pictures of videoed or something to blackmail me with.

"I bet Xanxus, Squalo and Senpai aren't even up yet." I say. Those three never get up before 10.

"That's why we're going to wake them up." Luss said with that god awful grin he was _still_ wearing.

"Lemmie guess... I'm on Senpai duty aren't I?" I ask while crossing my arms. This was so not cool.

"Oh you're so smart~" Lussuria says, "Levi already tried to wake him up but Bel-chan almost killed him. So it's your turn."

Well... At least I wasn't the first one to try and wake him up.

* * *

I walk over to Bel's room and knock, "Lightning Pervert. I have to wake up Senpai. Open up." I call.

The door opens and the Pervert runs out as if he were going to die. Which was probably true to some extent.

* * *

I walk inside and see Senpai sleeping on top of the blankets in only his boxers. Why am I not surprised they're red?

I shove him, not feeling gentle today.

"Senpai. Get up." I call.

He pushes his face into a pillow. Guess he was already awake.

"Mmhrfmr" Is what I heard come from the blond.

"I don't speak pillow Senpai."

"I don't wanna." He says, lifting his mouth off the pillow, "Princes shouldn't have to get up at this ungodly hour anyways."

He sounds like a child

"This is when normal people wake up Senpai."

"No it's not."

Why is he so stubborn?

"Frog come here." He says as he hold out a hand for me to take. Might I also add that his face is still buried in the pillow.

"Why should I if you wont even get up like you're supposed to?" I ask.

Instead of answering me he just grabs my arm and pulls me onto the bed. He wraps his arm around me and places his head on top of mine.

"There. Now we can both sleep." He says contently.

"But I'm not tired."

"I don't care. This is your punishment for not wearing your hat."

How did he know I didn't have that on if he can't even _see_ me?!

"You don't make any sense senpai." I say.

"Ushishishi. I don't have to. I'm a Prince."

We lay there for awhile longer until I find myself falling back asleep.

Eh. Luss can wake us up later.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh wet dreams, how you make me smile XD**

**Oh Flan. You make such a cute uke~**

**Since this is a M rated FanFiction I figured I should add some sort of smut in here somewhere since I'm already 9 chapters in. Plus. I had to let my inner perv out soon XD**

**That was actually my first time writing smut outside of an RP too. **


	11. Arguments

I woke to the sound of a squeal that a pig would be envious of.

I open one eye to look over at the culprit, which was more than likely Lussuria's doing, only to realize my face was smooshed up against something soft. I sat there for a minute trying to figure out what it was until I heard something rumble right next to my ear.

…Oh yeah... I was pulled into the bed by Senpai...

"Uh. Senpai. Can you let go of me now?" I ask him.

I hear the assassin grumble as he wakes up.

"Why the fuck is the frog in my bed?" He growls.

"Uh... You were the one who pulled me in and wouldn't let me go." I said as I pulled out of his arms. I'm happy he doesn't have his knives, 'cause I would surely be frog bits by now.

"What time is it?" I ask as I slid my way off the bed and look at Lussuria who, for some reason unknown to me, looked extremely happy.

"Almost 11. You two weren't asleep that long." Luss said, smiling and giggling like a little girl with a secret.

"Uh... Shouldn't we be leaving then?" I deadpan. Does no one remember what we were doing today besides me?

"We were all waiting for Bel-chan. So I came in here to get him thinking you either gave up or didn't bother waking him up... And I find you two snuggling all asleep and content. It was so _cute_!" And he's squealing again.

It took him over 4 hours to come and try to wake him up? Or was he just watching us sleep? Okay... Creepy.

I feel a knife launch itself into my back and another fly past Lussuria's head.

"The peasants will leave this Prince's room. Now." He growls. There's no hint of laughter, just anger. I don't know why he's so mad. _He_ was the one who pulled _me_ into _his_ bed.

I pull the knife out of my bed and bend it. I drop it on the floor and leave before he throws another at me. Let Lussuria fend for himself.

* * *

Within the next 30 minutes we're all on the streets of Germany again. Except this time there's a awkward mood hanging in the air. More tense than awkward, but still awkward. Bel senpai refuses to talk to me, so I'll refuse to talk to him back. I walk in front with Lussuria, and he walks in back with Xanxus.

I don't think he's smiled once today. That's probably the only thing freaking me out. It's weird seeing him without his giant ass smile.

He also seems to be lost in thought 'cause there's been times when someone (Luss or Squalo) has said something to him and he never heard a word. They would have to say it around three times just to get his attention.

But... I guess there was always the possibility that he was just ignoring everybody. 'cause I have no idea how you can't hear Squalo if he's right in your ear screaming. Maybe he went def. That'd make sense. I know I would if I had a Squalo screaming in my ear. My ears are already ringing and he's about 4 feet away from me.

* * *

We enter a small restaurant. (Luss duck tapped Squalo's mouth shut... I'm serious here) and get seated at a table in the back.

"Oh. Bel-chan. Are you seriously still angry? You don't have to be embarrased." Luss said, trying to be comforting to Bel.

"HHHM HHHFMMF FM MHFH MFHFHM UF FMMFF!" Squalo tried to say.

"What I think he really said was: Why the fuck is he angry or embarrassed? But in a more loud and angry voice." I translated.

Squalo nodded his head yes.

Great. Now I'm the Squalo whisperer. I wonder why he hasn't just ripped the tape off yet.

"I caught him-" He was cut off by a knife imbedding itself into the table right in front of him.

"If the peasant says one more word. The Prince will have to behead him for truancy." And the grin is back. Guess he just needed to think about killing someone.

"That... Does not sound pleasant." Lussuria admitted.

"Why would you behead him? He didn't do anything wrong." The Lightning Pervert asked. Was he not paying attention at all? And this is _Bel-senpai_ we're talking about. Does he _ever_ make sense?

"Shut up asshole." Senpai snaps.

"Why is the trash so pissed?" Xanxus asked. I guess it was sorta his duty to make sure his guardians work together smooth-ish...

"None of your business." He says back, folding his arms like a child. Why do I like him again?

Xanxus turns to me. "Why is the Prince trash so pissed Frog trash?"

Really? Even Xanxus calls me a frog now?

I just ignore him and stare at my menu. It was all German, but I could still pretend to read it.

"Ah. I think Flan-kun's giving us the silent treatment." Luss whispers. Does he think I can't hear him?

"The toad was just translating for Squlo, who by the way has hands (Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, rip the tape off already dammit!), so he's not giving you guys the silent treatment."

"What do you mean 'you guys'? Do you think he's giving _you_ the silent treatment?" Luss asked. I think he's just trying to play detective now. 'cause the answer to that is really obvious.

"Ushishishi. Usually the frog says something to the Prince." Senpai says.

"I never say anything to a Prince. 'cause I don't know one." I retort.

**Stab**

"The Prince is a prince!"

"Yes. I suppose a prince would be a prince. But I still have yet to meet one."

"Do you want to go splat you damn toad?"

"You know. I think you may need help Senpai. 'cause you keep calling people things that they aren't. You. Are not a prince. I. Am not a frog, toad, or froggy. In fact. I am quite certain I'm human."

_-Silence-_

I will count this as a win on my part.

Squalo started to say something (I'm just going to assume that he didn't want to rip off the tape 'cause it'd hurt), but before he had the chance Senpai leaned in and ripped off the tape as hard as he could.

"VROOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT THE HELL YOU DAMN BRAT!? THAT FUCKING HURT!" He screamed. And now the entire room has cleared. Thanks Squalo.

"Ushishi. The Prince was getting annoyed with you trying to talk through tape."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO RIP IT OFF MY FUCKING FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Yes it does. Shishi."

* * *

I took us over an hour to eat, which used up our time to go explore Germany more. We headed to our hotel, grabbed our luggage, and headed off to the airport. Guess we're headed to Spain now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why can't Bel and Flan ever just get along? :(**

**I'll try to update quickly. But tomorrow and Friday I won't be able to update since I won't be near my laptop. I have a contest and then marching band practice tomorrow and I'm going on a jazz trip Friday and spending the night till Saturday. But I will update Saturday! I promise!**


	12. Plane ride to Spain

When we got on our plane I went strait to the back. I didn't want to deal with anybody at that moment. It's weird. The back of the plane is the area where no one wants to be for some reason. Well at least that's how it is for this plane. 'cause back here it's all dark and gloomy. Probably 'cause some light bulbs are burnt out. I think people prefer saying it's dark and gloomy to actually changing the bulbs. Lazy asses.

It took me about an hour to fall asleep.

And it took me 5 minutes into my sleep to realize someone was staring at me.

I guess I wasn't sleeping any time soon on this plane ride.

I look up and I don't see anyone. Well I do. It's just they're not looking at me. Lussuria and the Pervert are both asleep. Squalo is listening to music. Xanxus is drinking and eating like usual. And Senpai is sprawled across a lane of seats, his head sticking into the walk way. I think it's safe to assume he's sleeping too. But I _know_ I felt someone staring at me.

I think I'm paranoid or something.

I look out the window and feel someone staring again. What the fuck?

I look back and see a curtain of bangs shift.

"Senpai?" I ask out loud, not really expecting an answer.

His lips form a pout from being caught "red handed" as he sits up. He stretches and then gets up, walking my direction.

He stands in front of me and is about to say something until our plane decides _now_ is the best time to hit turbulence. Senpai is thrusted forward. He would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself on my arm rest, his face now right by mine.

His lips only a few inches from mine. All I'd have to- No. Bad Flan. No thoughts like that.

"May I help you Senpai?" I ask, thankful my voice didn't show the shock I was feeling inside.

He stands up again quickly and does his little pouty mouth again. Instead of speaking, he makes the "sho" sign with his hand. I take it he wants me to move over. So I get up out of my seat and scoot over one. Senapi sits in my old seat and looks down at his hands (that's what I think he's doing at least).

"I repeat my earlier question." I state, kinda wishing he'd answer my question.

"The Prince is sorry for getting angry at froggy this morning." Senpai finally says.

Alright. That's it. I'm dreaming. Senpai _never_ says sorry. Not even when he fractured my arm last winter. Don't ask how, it's a long story.

I pinch my leg. Okay... Maybe I'm not dreaming.

I think Senpai noticed 'cause he smiled slightly as I pinched my leg.

I guess now isn't the best time to be a sarcastic little brat.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from Bel-senpai." I admit.

"The Prince didn't mean to be so mean."

"The _Prince_ better stop apologizing 'cause it's kinda starting to freak me out. You've done worse. So you were "forgiven" before I was even mad."

"Ushi. Froggy called the Prince a prince~"

"Don't make me regret it Senpai."

"If froggy wasn't mad... Why did he ignore the Prince?" He asked. I guess this was Senpai trying his best to have a normal conversation.

"Because you ignored me first."

"Ushishishi. And froggy thinks I'm like a kid."

"I think you're a kid 'cause you throw giant tantrums when you don't get your way. And you're older than me anyways Senpai. I'm allowed to be more like a kid than you."

Senpai leaned back and relaxed in the chair. And soon, I did the same.

But Senpai just _had_ to break the comfortable silence we had just made.

"Does froggy like the Prince?"

And this is where you go grab a glass of water, drink some and spit it out.

"What made you think that?" I ask, trying not to look worried (Not that hard to do.), afraid my secret may have somehow found its way to Senpai's ears.

"Lussuria told me. Well. Actually he more hinted at the idea of it." Senpai said, "It was after you left the room this morning."

"What'd he say?"

"He was yelling at me 'cause I was the one who brought you into the bed and then yelled at you for being there. I don't even remember froggy waking me up this morning, much less pulling you into the bed. I told him princes and frogs don't cuddle. And then he decided to go all mother on me. Momma Luss is scary when angered." Senpai explained.

"I wanna know how you got the idea that I like you senpai. I don't really care how scary Momma Luss is."

"Ushishi. He asked if the Prince knew why you didn't resist the snuggling until he came in. The Prince originally thought it was 'cause you were comfy. But then he asked, "Since when does he care for comfort?" So then he hinted at the idea that froggy liked the Prince. I figured the frog hated the Prince until this morning."

"Oh. So you meant like as in a _friend_."

Wow I felt dumb.

"Ushishi. Was the frog thinking of something _else_?"

"Shut up Senpai. It's a decent mistake since that's what Luss is _always_ talking about it seems."

"Ushishishi. True, very true."

"Was that what you were thinking about when walking to the restaurant?"

"Uh huh."

"I don't know how you can ignore Squalo like that."

"Ear plugs."

I almost let loose a small smirk. Almost.

"He was screaming _in_ your ear senpai."

"And I will bill him for the hearing aid I now require." Senpai joked... At least I think he joked.

"You sound like Mammon."

"Ushishishi. No. He would have just sent the bill without a warning."

I think this is the first time I've had a normal elongated conversation with senpai... It's kinda nice.

It wasn't long before I noticed Xanxus looking over at us with a knowing smirk. What the hell's his problem?

"Ushi. Seems like the Boss is in a good mood."  
"It's 'cause he knows that right when we land he'll get laid."

"Ushishishishishi. Poor Squalo. He wont be able to walk by the time we get to his house."

"We're going to Squalo's house?"

"Uh huh. We're staying with his momma and I think, older sister."

"So he really was surrounded by women growing up."

"Ushishi. Yup~"  
"I just hope the rest of his family isn't as loud as him." I say

Senpai nodded.

Oh how disappointed we'll be...

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my last chapter update till Saturday. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Please continue to read and review. I love your reviews, all of you. They make me smile 'cause you people keep giving me new ideas. ^^**


	13. Holy shit that's loud

We arrived in Spain at about 9:30 their time. After over two hours of actual talking with Bel-senpai, we were finally in Squalo's mother country. Senpai shockingly didn't hurt me even once, so in return, I didn't make fun of him as much. I still did, 'cause there were some times I just _couldn't_ resist the urge, but not nearly as much as usual.

When we got off the plane though, there was a person holding up a sign that said **_Varia_** in curly girly letters. I think the man holding it figured he should be looking for a group of girls (Probably 'cause the girly writing), 'cause he never looked twice our way. That is, until Squalo, and his girly hair, came through the door behind everyone else (I was the first person off). The man walked over to us and smiled.

"There you are Master Superbia." He said in a think Spanish accent. I guess he had to learn Italian.

"You're damn right here I am!" He told the man, "Now where the hell are they?

"You mean the Mistresses? They are at the house." Informed the man, "Now please follow me."

We followed the man to a limo that was sitting outside the airport doors. It wasn't anything special. I never knew why people always wanted to ride in a limo. I guess I do get to do it a lot, but still... It's only a elongated car that takes up a shitload of rode space... thus making it harder to find a place to park.

* * *

We drove for a good 30 minutes before finally pulling up a driveway to a mansion only somewhat smaller then our home.

We all head up the steps to the front door (leaving our luggage for servants to get), besides Xanxus... He decided to just hang in the yard.

Instead of knocking like a normal person would, Squalo felt the need to literally kick the door in with a crack of the door (and lock) and a big scream of, "VROIII! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! I'M HOME!"

"_YOOOOOOOIIIIIII!_ WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH!?" I hear a similar scream.

Shit... _Please_ do not tell me all of his family is this loud.

A small figure with short bobbed white hair, bright pink tank top and black pants runs down the stairs. It would have seem like she was coming to great him if she didn't look so pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ASS HOLE!? FIRST DAY HOME AND YOU BREAK OUR DAMN DOOR AGAIN?!" She screams in his face, just barely tall enough in her heels to reach it.

"Now now, Sapphire. No need to yell at your brother like that." Says a more soothing voice. A woman, who would have been beautiful in her younger days, came though the door. I'm actually shocked she's so quiet. After meeting Squalo's sister I was sure his mother would be the same as them.

"Now why are you-" She looks at the broken door, "SUPERBIA SQUALO! WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING DOOR?!"

Spoke too soon...

If anything she's louder than her daughter.

"I KICKED IT IN! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE YOU HAG!?" Squalo said back.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE PUNK?!"

"I CALLED YOU A DAMN HAG. 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!"

I think I've gone def.

"Ushishisishi. I hope there isn't a daddy shark."

"For once Senpai... I agree with you." I say.

I think this was the first time Squalo's mother noticed anybody was here. I turn aground and realize everyone else decided their ears would be safer with Xanxus in the yard. I guess he knew what Squalo's family was like.

"Oh... I see we have other guests as well. It is so nice to meet you all." She said with a smile. Bipolar much?

"I told you I was bringing my family." Squalo defended.

"I am so sorry you had to see me like that." She told us, mainly looking at me 'cause I was still playing with my ears to get them to work right again.

"It's fine. I'm already used to the Commander's anger issues that make him act like he's on his time of the month all month every month." I say.

"VOOOOIIII! FLAN! WHAT THE HELL?"

"Ushishishi. The Shark does kinda act like he's a woman all the time doesn't he?"

"Oh~ Too bad he's not. He would look so cute in the clothes I would make him." Lussuria cooed. When did he come back?

"No you don't. 'cause then what would he be like when he _was_ dying from blood loss once a month?" I ask.

"Ushishi. He'd act the same except he'd just eat a lot of chocolate or ice cream or something."

"And how do you know this Senapi?" I ask

" 'cause I'm a Prince of course."

"AHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE ALL YOU FRIENDS FAGS?!" I hear Squalo's sister ask him.

And soon I see a knife be thrown pass her.

"Don't insult the Prince. I'm not gay." He says bluntly, no smile present.

"The why are you wearing a tiara?" She asks.

***Cue angry mark on Senpai's head***

"I'm gunna skewer your little sister." Senpai growls to Squalo.

"She's my big sister." He corrects, leaning on the door frame as if he's tired, "And go ahead, I couldn't give the slightest of damns."

"Sapphire. Stop making fun of your brother's friends." Momma says sternly, "And Superbia, be nice to your sister."

"Oh come on! I had to lean fucking Italian for them. I think they can deal with a little teasing." She says back to her mother.

That's when Xanxus walks through the door.

"XANXUS!~" Sapphire says happily as she runs and hugs him. Xanxus makes no move to hit her or try and move away, which really shocked the rest of the family (besides Squalo).

"Let go." He says, anger clear in his voice.

"Sapphire." Her mother warns

She doesn't listen.

"SAPPHIRE!"

She doesn't let go, but moves so that it's like Xanxus is protecting her.

"LOOOOIIII! SAPPHIRE! YOU LET GO OF YOUR BROTHER'S FRIEND!"

"Why?! I never get to see him anymore!"

"I DON'T CARE. LET HIM GO!"

"That's it. I'm leaving before my ears shrivel up and die." I say, walking farther into the house, Senpai and Luss following me.

"Here. I'll get a maid to show you guys to a room," Momma Squalo offers, getting side tracked from her daughter, "CONSUELA!"

A small woman comes though the door. Momma says something to her in Spanish and we are soon on our way to more quiet rooms.

We're all placed next to each other. Xanxus' room is to the left of Squalo's, mine is to the right of Squalo's, Senpai's is next to mine, Luss' is next to Xanxus', and the Lightning pervert is next to Luss.

I'm assuming the doors are sound proof. Since when Squalo went into his, Xanxus (Sapphire finally let go after Xaxnus started to reach for his gun) followed right after. All I heard was the start of a "Vroi!" until Xanxus shut the door.

Seems like Squalo isn't gunna be able to walk tomorrow.

* * *

I decide after 30 mintues of laying there, that instead of going to bed, I'd just wander some. Eventually, I wander into a room where Senapi, Luss, Sapphire and Momma Squalo are just sitting there, having tea, and talking.

"Ushishishi. Seems froggy couldn't sleep either."

"Froggy?" Sapphire asked as I sat down next to Senpai.

"Senpai makes me wear a frog hat everyday." I explain pointing up at said hat.

"I wish he wouldn't. You'd look so much cuter without it." Luss whined.

"Ushishi. The frog's a frog so he'll wear a frog hat to symbolize this."

"No. You make me wear this 'cause I'm Mammon's replacement. He had a frog/lizard thing. And since I'm not him, this is your way of making me like him."

"That's not very nice." Sapphire says with a frown, "You shouldn't be seen as _only_ a replacement."

"But that's what the frog is. He wouldn't be here if Mammon didn't die."

"Actually, do you not remember. He would have came here to succeed the Boss when he dies anyways." Luss chipped in.

"Don't care. Mammon died, he's the replacement."

I guess he really does only see me as a replacement...

Why must I _always_ be compared to _him_? I'm one of the top illusionists in the world and I'm _still_ not better than Mammon!

"It seems," Momma Squalo interjected, "You only like this Mammon person, Belphegor."

"Ushishi. You could say that."

"But isn't Flan your partner now? Mammon _is_ dead. So don't you think it's time to forget the past somewhat and look at the present and future?" She asked.

"The Prince can do whatever the Prince wants." Was Senpai's reply.

"Well. How do you think it'd feel to only be looked at as a replacement?"

"Froggy doesn't feel."

That's when Lussuria got this little angry frown that foretold trouble was coming.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Sapphire asked, obviously on her mother's side.

" 'cause I'm a Prince." Senpai says, bearing his signature grin.

"Dammit Belphegor!" Luss snapped, "Why must you be so selfish all the time?! You can't actually listen to people for once?"

"Froggy hasn't complained."  
"He complains about that hat _all_ the time!"

"No. Froggy doesn't care that I call him a replacement. He knows that's what he is and always will be. Unlike you, froggy acknowledges what he is."

"I'm the Mist Guardian of the Varia, not a frog." I say at last.

And with that, I decide to just go into my room. I'd rather not deal with them right now.

Before I turn away I catch a glimpse of Sapphire's expression.

So she's trying to read me. Have fun with that girly, no one can read me when I don't want people to. Not even Mukuro.

"Flan. Where are you going?" I hear Lussuria call after me.

"Bed." I say before walking out the door and up the steps. I am not getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back! I promised an update today, so here you go. A bunch of people said I should make Squalo's family all have their own "Voi". Sapphire's is Yoi and Momma's is Loi.^^**


	14. Knowing People and Stars

***No one POV*** (Kinda need to do this)

* * *

After Flan went up the stairs everyone went silent.

"What's froggy's problem?" Belphegor asked after he watched his partner disappear behind the door.

"Can't you be nice to him? He works hard and you still treat him terribly." Lussuria asked with a small frown. He felt bad for Flan, knowing the person you like sees you _only_ as a replacement.

"Ushi. I didn't do anything wrong. That's what I think and he knows it." Bel said back. He wasn't going to change the way he acted just for one frog.

"Well. If you want to continue to hurt him like you do, then you're on the right path." Lussuria says with a frown, "I'm going to bed. Good night." And with that, he goes off to his own room, thinking to himself that he'd talk to Flan in the morning.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed too. Good night Momma, Belphegor." Sapphire says before leaving.

Belphegor just crosses his arms and pouts, "The frog doesn't feel."

"Of course he feels. Even people who hide behind a mask. You know... I'm actually quite surprised. I couldn't even read past his face or words. He really does guard himself." Momma says.

"He's been like that from the start. Even when he was really little."

"You knew him when he was little?"

"We were going to go get him 'cause he's supposed to be the new boss if Xanxus dies. We never took him in though 'cause he was a little brat thought we were fairies and tooth decay fungi." Bel says with a scowl, "So we gave him to Mukuro. The Vongola's Mist Guardian."

"Do you guys still not get along with the Vongola?"

"Ushishi. Good one. Xanxus absolutely hates them. The only one that still talks to one of them is Squalo. He for some reason keeps in touch with Yamamoto Takeshi."

"If you don't get along with the Vongola... Then how did you get Flan back?"

"Hmm... I don't know. Ushishishi." The Prince says with a grin as if something were funny.

"What _do_ you know about Flan?"

"Uh..." His smile falls. All he really knew was the basic things everyone knew: He's male, an illusionist, he shows no emotion, and that he doesn't feel physical pain. He bet Lussuria knew more about Flan than anybody.

"That's what I thought. And I bet he could write a book about you." Momma shark says with a triumphant smile.

"Hmpf. The Prince is bored with you. So he's going to take his leave." And with that, Bel left the room.

* * *

He went up the stairs to go to his room. But before he reached his door he stopped at Flan's.

"Hmm. Maybe the Prince should check on the frog." Bel muttered. It's not like he's worried about him or anything.

He knocked gently on the door but no one answered. He tried again and got the same result.

'Maybe he's asleep.' Bel thought.

He went into his room and open the window, finding it too stuffing inside. He leaned on the window sill as he looked at the forest of trees in front of him. "Stupid frog. Making people yell at me." He mumbled.

"Princes don't mumble, they speak loud and proud. That's one way I know you're fake." He hears a voice above him.

Belphegor looks up and sees Flan in nothing but his boxers and a shirt just sitting on top of the house. He had to admit. It was kinda cute 'cause he was wearing the frog ones he gave Flan.

"What do you know about being a prince?" Bel asks propping his head up with one hand. "And why are you outside frog? I understand if you want to be with your kind but they're in the pond down there." Bel points down at a small pond below them.

"Not telling." Was Flan's reply as he flopped down on his back.

"Peasants should answer their Prince."

"You're not a prince. Much less _mine_."

Belphegor hops up on the window and pulls himself onto the roof. "I am a prince. You'll see in a few days."

"Russia doesn't have kings and queens Senpai."

"I said that you'll see you stupid toad."

"I'm smarter than you I bet."

"No you're not. 'cause the Prince is a genius."

"And who says I'm not?" Flan asks.

"If you were you'd know and acknowledge that the Prince is prince."

"I just don't believe what I don't know is true."

"You only say that 'cause you're an illusionist."

"That's part of it... Is there a reason you're up here Senpai?"

"The Prince can be up here if he wants to."

"Why would the Prince want to be near a peasant?"

"He doesn't. So leave."

"I was up here first Senpai. So I shouldn't have to leave. You aren't even doing anything besides yelling at me."

"Well what were you doing up here frog?"

"I'm not telling you."

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding lots of things. And I'm not telling you any of them." Flan says while sitting up, burring his head into his knees.

"Why not? I think the Prince deserves to know." Bel questioned. Why wouldn't Flan tell _him_ anything but he'd tell _Lussuria_? It was like he trusted a foulmouthed gossip girl more than his own _partner_.

"No he doesn't."

"And why not? The Prince should get to know. It's not fair hiding things from me."

"Because he is only asking because I'm saying I wont tell him. He'd never ask out of his own curiosity. It's never a genuine question."

Well that threw Bel off his high horse a little bit.

This conversation was starting to remind him of the conversation he had with Squalo's mother. About how he knew nothing about Flan. Guess that's true. 'cause Flan would never give out info willingly. And he never really has asked Flan a question just for the sake of knowing the answer.

Flan glanced over at Bel through an opening his arm made. He looked like he was lost in thought, his face sporting a frown/pout.

"I was looking at the stars." Flan finally said, bringing Bel out of his train of thought.

"Why? They're just stars."

"There's a star for every person on earth. So each of us has out own star." Flan explains, now looking back up at the sky.

"And your point is?" Bel asked, now looking up at the sky too.

"I was wondering which one was mine."

"That's stupid. Why would you wonder which star was yours. It'll never matter."

"So. It's better than what I was thinking before. And stuff like this helps me sleep. It gives me good dreams instead of bad." Flan said before standing up, "I'm going to bed. G'night Senpai."

And before Bel could say anything, Flan slipped back into his own room and shut his window. Leaving Bel all alone on the roof.

'What does he mean "Better than what I was thinking before"? What could have been so terrible that he'd honestly have nightmares?' Bel wondered.

He sat there a while longer trying to figure it out, but he couldn't help but feel he caused Flan to almost have nightmares.

Ehhhh... Why was his tummy feeling so weird? Usually he'd be happy to know he caused someone such discomfort. Especially someone who never showed emotion. Usually something like that would make his year... But right now he only felt a weird turning in his tummy that almost made him feel sick.

He decided not to dwell on this any longer as he went back through his window and went to bed. He'd figure it out in the morning. Maybe he'd ask Luss if he wasn't still mad at him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay... Kinda sad actually. **

**Poor Flan. Now I feel terrible. **

**But it kinda needed to be here. I don't know why since I'm just making this story up as I go, but I just felt it need to be here. **


	15. How a Belphegor fixes problems

***Flan POV***

* * *

I ended up not remembering my dreams when I woke up, which I guess is a good thing. I feel stupid for acting like that around Senpai though, I know he doesn't mean to be a jerk, but sometimes even I get sick of it.

I went down to breakfast (had to make sure I was actually dressed since I almost walked out in my underwear) to find only Xanxus and Squalo absent.

"Guess they're too tired to be able to move." I say while Momma Squalo hands me a plate filled with pancakes.

"Ushishi. Sharkie got some."

"Since when was my brother gay?" Sapphire asked before taking a bite of chocolate chip pancakes. I looked at her pancakes and then at mine and then hers. Why didn't I get any chocolate chips in my pancakes?

"Ushishishi. Ever since boss claimed him."

"I can't believe Xanxus is gay either."

"Oh hun. I don't think he's gay. I think he was originally looking for a good fuck, found Squalo was one, and then decided to keep him." Lussuria said while watching me glare (on the inside) at my pancakes and then look at Sapphire's. (Yeah I don't care that he's watching me. All I care about right now is how to get those chocolate chips into my pancakes.)

My sweet tooth really is a big one.

"So does that mean Superbia's gay though?" She asked.

"No... I think he's bi. Sapphire honey. Is there any more chocolate chip pancakes?" Lussuria asked.

"I thought you said you didn't want chocolate chip 'cause you're watching your weight?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Lussuria nodded my way and she turned to look at me, who was still "glaring" at my chocolate chip-less pancakes.

She laughed as she handed Luss a new plate who replaced my pancakes with ones that had the delicious chocolaty goodness in them. After I got a good amount (which was the rest of the plate) I finally started to stuff my face happily. This is a good morning.

"Ushishishi. Who knew the toad liked chocolate so much." Bel said before taking a bite of his own pancake.

Is he mad at me? He only calls me a toad when he's angry at me. There's like a scale of happiness with Senpai when dealing with me. Froggy = Happy. Frog = Neutral. Toad = Angry. I'm shocked he hasn't started looking up different _types_ of frogs to call me. God, curse anyone who gives him that idea.

"Hihihi. Flan-kun's always liked sweets. How do you think I get him to clean around the house?" Lussuria said with a giggle. My mouth was to full for me to say anything, so I just nodded.

"Awww! You're so cute." Sapphire said with a squeal. (Reminds me of Lussuria)

What the fuck am I? 3?

I swallow. "No I'm not. I just like sweet things." I correct her.

I hate being called cute. Not by people I don't know.

Lussuria and Senpai look over at me. Senpai's laughing and Luss looks shocked. He calls me cute all the time and I've never snapped at him.

"Woh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She said raising her hands in defense.

"More like the wrong side of the lily pad, shishi" Senpai chips in.

"Shut up Senpai." I say, not even bothering to look at him. But somehow I know he's frowning.

"What are we doing today?" I ask Luss.

"Oh. Well I think today we're just hanging out with the family, explore some and then leaving late tomorrow." Luss said, trying to remember our schedule.

"Alright. I'm going to shower." I say, pushing my empty plate away from me.

Before I disappear up the steps I hear Luss ask, "Bel. What did you do him?"

Guess I shouldn't act like an ass. He hasn't really done anything. But... It's fun being a dick sometimes.

I just need a shower so I can calm down.

* * *

***Normal POV***

* * *

Belphegor wondered if Flan was acting this way because of last night. So when he was finished eating he left the table and went into Flan's room to wait for him to get out.

After about 5 minutes Bel was getting anxious. He sat on top of the neatly made bed that Flan must have done himself (no maids have come to fix the rooms yet) and debated what he was going to say. He knew he needed to talk to Flan... But he had no idea what he need to actually _say_. And that's where the problem was.

After another 10 minutes Flan came back into the room, his teal hair damp, a towel resting around his slim shoulders and only in some shorts. Which just so happened to be too big on said boy, so they were currently drooping on his hips, letting a neatly trimmed, teal happy trail peak through the top of the drooping pants.

Flan notices Bel on his bed (thank god he can't see where his eyes are) and waves his hand.

"May I help you Senpai?" He asks as he walks over by the bed, thinking his senpai is staring off into space. Clearly oblivious to what he was doing to Bel's mind.

Bel looked up at his partner. _Oh yes he could help him. In _many_ ways._

"Why are you mad?" Bel asks, not really sure how else to say it.

"I'm not mad." Flan replied as he placed a hand on his hip as if emphasizing his point. He never knew that Flan, his innocent monotoned froggy _Flan_, could look this sexy. He could never put two and two together until now. Oh. The woes of being a bi young man.

"Then why did you snap at girly shark down there?" Bel asked.

" 'cause I don't want too many people calling me cute. I'm not cute." Flan responded.

'Manly pride?' Bel thought. He then smiled at that thought. Who would have every thought the emotionless froggy would have manly pride.

"Ushishi. You're right. Froggy's not cute. But the Prince can think of another adjective that describes froggy." Bel said, slowly standing up from the bed.

"Senpai? What are you talking about?"

"Ushi. The Prince thinks that if froggy were to go out like he is, he'd either have a herd of women following him, or Lussuria would rape him." Belphegor says in a low husky voice while walking up to Flan, he then leans in so his mouth is next to Flan's ear. "Because right now. The Prince thinks froggy is _very_ sexy." He whispers before nipping at Flan's ear.

And with a snicker, Bel leaves the room without looking back. But if he would have, he would have no longer seen a green frog, but a bright red one.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that is how a Belphegor fixes problems XD**

**I really want Flan and Bel to have sex. My inner pervert is like _screaming_ for it. **

**But I'm gunna have to wait sadly :(**

**I was getting distracted majorly while writing this. I started it like 4 hours ago minimum.**

**And even I wasn't expecting this ending XD**


	16. Clothing

***Flan POV***

* * *

I stood there for awhile longer, not moving from that spot Senpai left me in. I raise my hand up to my bitten ear and then look down at my outfit... Or should I say lack of one.

I think this is the first time I have never known what to do. Like I can't even think of any options. But I do know I can't just stand here and look like an idiot forever.

So finally I decide to move, almost falling over 'cause my legs feel like jelly. Where's Luss when you need him?

I took me awhile, but I finally was able to put my emotionless back onto my face and get dressed properly. I dried my hair and put on my frog hat.

I used absolutely loath this hat... But it's starting to grow on me. I know it's just a symbol that I'm a replacement. But Senpai was the only one who actually bothered to accept me into the Varia at first. Xanxus didn't bother meeting with me until a week after I showed up. Lightning pervert and Squalo just ignored my existence. And Luss, shockingly, didn't treat me like the rest of the family for a while (I would have to make my own food and he wouldn't really talk to me much). It took them a month to fully accept me. But Senpai... Right when he saw me he placed this hat on my head and treated me just like everyone else. I even got special attention from his knives. But I think that was just 'cause he figured out I can't feel pain unless it's severe. I have a really high pain tolerance. When I was little I didn't even feel it when I twisted my ankle, I just knew I could walk for some reason. I guess since everyone saw Senpai had accepted me, they slowly started to too. First Luss came around, then Squlo, Leviathan, and then boss.

So... I guess I'm kinda thankful for this hat. Without it, I would been in lower ranks than that damn lightning pervert.

* * *

I head down stairs to see that Squalo was up. Actually I heard him first 'cause he and his sister were having a screaming match. Well... More like he was screaming and she was laughing really loudly about how her brother's a "fag".

"SHUT UP BITCH! I'M NOT GAY!" Squalo screamed.

"AHAHAHA! No, you just get fucked in the ass by Xanxus!" Sapphire says back, practically falling over from laughter.

A glass cup is thrown at Squalo's head from behind me. I turn around and see Xanxus.

"Shut up trash. I don't want to hear this shit right now."

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THEN TELL HER TO SHUT HER GOD DAMN MOUTH!"

LOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! SUPERBIA SQUALO! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN!" Momma shark warned.

"Ushishi. Seems the Commander is still in the closet." Senapi said before taking a sip of something in a bottle.

"VOOOOIIII! WHO THE FUCK IS IN THE CLOSET YOU LITTLE RODENT!?"

"Ushishi. The Prince would never be something as ugly as a rodent you retarded shark."

"Take a look at your box weapon!"

"My box weapon will kick your ass."

"Oh! Flan-kun? Would you come shopping with me today? Squ-chan's mother asked me to do some grocery shopping." Luss asked when he finally realized I had entered the room.

Had a feeling this was just an excuse to talk to me alone. He always does stuff like this. Like when everyone forgot my birthday last year (I didn't care since I hate parties) and he threw me a mini one just him and me.

You know... I don't think I ever told anyone my birthday. I'm pretty sure Luss just snooped through my file. So I bet the only ones who know are Luss and Squalo. Speaking of which... That was coming up soon wasn't it? Damn.

"Uh... Yeah sure." I say as I lean on the wall. I get the feeling this is going to be a long day.

* * *

Around noon me and Lussuria left by car to go get food.

"I'm assuming you have a list?" I ask. Lussuria hands me a fucking _scroll_ that is our list.

"This should be fun~" Lussuria said happily.

"I am not carrying all of this." I state.

"I know, I just wanted you to get out of the house before you snapped."

"I don't snap."

"Then what was last night?"

"That was me going to bed 'cause I was growing tired of that conversation."

"Well what about this morning?"

"I don't like it when people call me cute. I'm not cute."

"I call you cute all the time and you never care."

"That's 'cause I know you can't help it 'cause you're mentally challenged."

"Oh. So mean Flan-kun."

**-silence-**

"Hey... Luss-nee-chan?" I ask, not really sure how to ask him my question.

"Yeah?"

"What does Senpai think of me?"

Lussuria almost stomps on the break.

"What makes you ask that?" He sounds nervous.

"Because after I went to go shower I came back to my room to find him waiting for me on my bed."

"And... ?" Lussuria pushes.

"He asked me why I was mad and if it was at him. I told him I just didn't want to be called cute 'cause I don't like it."

"Uh huh." He must know I'm beating around the bush 'cause he's not babbling yet.

"Then he said I wasn't cute. He walked up to me, called me sexy, bit my ear and walked away." I finish.

"He what!" Lussuria squealed. Now he looks happy. Why?

"He called me sexy then bit me." I repeat.

"Why would he do that?!"

"That's what I'm asking."

Lussuria thought for a minute. "You're leaving something out aren't you? What did he say before that?"

Why is he so good at picking up on stuff like that?

"He said that if I went out like I was at that moment either you would rape me or I'd have a herd of girls following me."

"What were you wearing?"

"Pants."

"_Only_ pants?"

"Yes."

"Is it the pants you're wearing now?"

"Yes."

"The ones that are a size or two too big on you?"

"Yes."

"No belt?"

"Nope."

"Please tell me you're wearing underwear?"

"I forgot to bring them with me when I went to shower... So no."

"Oh my..."

"Are you imagining dirty pictures of me? That's gross you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. I'm just trying to picture what Bel saw."

"What does this have to do with _why_ Bel-senpai said that?"

"Well. Bel-chan is someone who needs something to trigger his actions. Like is own blood needs to spill for him to go Prince the Ripper mode. So. Him seeing you like that was the trigger. And when he does stuff like that, he's always telling you what he thinks. Trust me, I've known him since he was eight."

"So Senpai actually thought I was sexy?"

"Uh huh~"

"He's never said anything like that before."

"Well... I get the feeling he's going through some new mind changes. 'cause a year ago... He would have never even bothered trying to figure out why you were mad at him."

"You're just confusing me more Luss-nee-chan..."  
"All will come clear eventually." He said with a giggle.

"It better." I say.

After that Luss started to ask me all types of questions about my previous love life and about Bel. I was right. This is gunna be a long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Flan. This is what happens when you have no love life.**

**Sometimes I wonder if I update _too_ fast XD**


	17. Date?

We got home to find the house silent. That was creepy. I was expecting the three Squalo's to be screaming their asses off.

"Is anyone home?" Lussuria calls.

"Ushishishi. The sharks went bye bye." I heard a voice come from above me. I look up and find Senpai swinging from a chandelier. You know what... He ceases to surprise me at this point.

"Bel! How did you get up there?!" Lusuria asks, going into mommy mode over his "child" who's gunna break his neck in about five minutes.

"Ushi. I climbed. Shishishi."

"Senpai's gone crazy again." I say, not bothering to look at him.

**Stab**

"The Prince isn't crazy frog."

"You sure about that? 'cause no sane person would climb onto the chandelier of an angry momma shark who would gladly snap your neck if you broke it."

"That's when the frog takes the blame."

"What could I have done? _Scare_ you up there? No one would believe that Senpai."

"I don't know. Flan-kun can be pretty scary when he wants to. Like when that one underling ate your pie. He's _still_ scared of you." Lussuria commented.

"He touched my pie." I say as I start walking away. Like that justifies it.

"Ushishi. I take it you two got a bunch of sweets to satisfy froggy?"

I stop dead in my tracks.

"Lussuria..." I say

"Dammit Bel. I was hoping he wouldn't notice." Lussuria chides.

That damn peacock! He deliberately distracted me away from the sweets didn't he?

I hear a loud thump as Bel jumps off the chandelier and perfectly onto his feet.

"Ushi. The Prince is bored. Froggy should come with the Prince."

"And why would I want to do that?" I ask, turning around to go back and inspect the groceries we bought.

A hand grabs my arm and pulls me outside before I could do anything.

Damn you Senpai.

* * *

We walk for awhile until we find a small little cafe that you would have to look for to find. How did Senpai find it?

"Senpai?" I ask. He just smiles and pulls me inside.

We sit down at a table meant for two people. There were barely any people in the cafe at the moment, so it was nice and calm.

"The Prince found this place when he went exploring earlier. Figured froggy might like it."

He went exploring? Oh no...

"Who died?" I ask. Every time Senpai has ever been left alone someone dies.

"No one. Shishi." He replies, placing his chin into the palm of his hand.

"And you think I believe you?" I ask as a lady comes over with a menu. I take it and chose something random, so does Senpai.

"Do you see blood?" He asks with a smirk. A smirk... Not a grin.

I look at his clothes. They're clean.

I look up at him. He's up to something.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Shishi. Froggy really doesn't trust the Prince?"

"You would never be this nice to me unless you did something wrong."

He smile falters.

"The Prince didn't mean to." Was all he said. He didn't even say it, he mumbled it.

"What did you do?" I ask, starting to get worried, not that I'll show it.

"You'll see. The Prince wants to be with a content froggy before he gets mad the Prince."

Why would I be mad at him? He did say I'd see... But I really wanna know. I guess I'll just enjoy my whatever it is that I ordered and wait.

* * *

We made small talk, me avoiding anything dealing with this morning, until our food came. I ended up getting a chocolate cheesecake... At least that's what it tasted like. And Senpai got a strawberry melt of some sort.

"Ushishi. This tastes weird."

"How? It just looks like strawberry ice cream."

"Taste." He said before pushing a spoon full of the cold treat at me. I look at him before wrapping my lips around the spoon and taking the ice cream. It tasted fine.

"Shishishishishi."

"What are you laughing at?" I ask.

"Indirect kiss. Ushishishi." He said as he stressed each letter so that it sounded like: "In-de-rect kiss."

I stare at him blankly for about a minute before giving him a slight smile. It was only the smallest of upturns of my mouth, but I know he caught it since his face split into his usual grin.

"Stupid Senpai." I say before taking a bite of my cake.

You know... This kinda reminds me of a date.

"Shishi. But it was froggy who fell for it."

"Yeah. I guess that's true."

* * *

After we ate we went back to the house, which was lively again. I wonder if Senpai will tell me what he did now...

Apparently. All I had to do was open my door to figure that out

* * *

**Author's Note: Awh! So sweet! I love picturing Flan smiling. **

**I know this is short. But I have to go to bed 'cause I have school tomorrow :P**


	18. Precious Items

When I walked into my room I saw what Senpai had done. No, he didn't destroy my room and no he didn't flood my room. What he did do was he apparently find Noodles.

And rip off his limbs.

All I saw was four detached legs, a detached head and the body.

He was right. I'm angry at him now.

How did he even know that this was _mine_? Was it 'cause it was on my bed or the fact that it was kinda hidden? Why was he even in _my_ room!?

I walked over to the stuffed animal to see if this was somehow a prank. I picked up a leg that had messy stitch marks on it. The key word here is: messy. Pieces of string were hanging off where someone had tried to sew it back to the body.

That wasn't Lussuria's stitching style. His was neat and clean.

I looked at the rest of the legs and head, all had the same messy stitch marks. And you could tell someone had tried to sew it back 'cause the string wasn't even the same color as the dog. It was more like a dark blue or purple, not black. But for some reason they cut the thread again.

"Senpai..." I mutter as I pick up the pieces of the dog and walk to Lussuria's room. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. I really hope he's in there.

The door clicks open and Lussuria looks down at me. I push past him and enter his room. He turns around in shock.

"Is everything okay Flan-kun?" He asks sweetly.

I hold out the pieces to him. "Senpai found it." I say quietly. I'm not mad as much anymore 'cause I know that Luss can fix him and... "I think he tried to fix it."

"Bel-chan did?" Lussuria said in shock as he grabbed a needle and black and white treads.

"Look at the legs." I point out.

"Oh my, I think you're right. 'cause I know_ I _never would have done this terribly."

"Says the gay man."

"Hey, you are too you know."

"No I'm not. I like girls."

"_And_ guys!"

"Exactly, so I'm bi." I say matter-of-factly.

"So stubborn." He said as he stitched a leg back onto the body, first pulling out the blue/purple strings.

I sat there staring at the dog like a parent would who's waiting for their kid to get out of some sort of operation.

"I'm almost done Flan. So calm down." I heard Lussuria say, sewing the third leg on.

Calm down? I'm perfectly calm.

**_Pop!_**

That was a light bulb wasn't it?

I turn to look at a now dark lamp. Yup, that was a light bulb. Stupid illusions not listening to their master.*****

Lussuria puts the final stitch into the dog's neck and I almost smile as he hands it back to me.

I bid Luss a thank you as I walk out the door, puppy in my arms.

* * *

I make my way to my room and when I get inside I see the one person I do not want to see sitting on my bed.

"What do you want Senpai?" I ask. He frowns as he looks at the dog.

"It's fixed." He said, as if he were shocked.

"Lussuria fixed it."

"The Prince didn't know it was Froggy's" He said as he adjusted his legs to place his head on them, a frown on his lips.

"So you'd rip up some random stuffed dog for the hell of it?" I ask as I make my way to the bed too. I'm seriously finding it hard to stay mad at him when he's making such a sad face.

"The Prince found it, picked it up and felt something hard in it. The Prince wanted to know what it was hiding."

Hard?

What's honestly- Oh. _That_.

"So that's how you knew it was mine." I say as I flop down on my back, the frog hat falling off in the process.

"It's a pretty ring." Senpai said as he laid down next to me.

"You put it back right?" I ask, not wanting to have to open the dog up and have Luss restitch it back together.

"I didn't want froggy to be even madder at the Prince."

I'll take that as a yes.

"I'm not mad."

It was true, I'm not mad anymore. That's one thing you should know about me. I don't have a quick temper and I don't hold grudges long. Why do you think I'm able to put up with Senpai stabbing me all the time? That doesn't mean I _forgive_ easy, I just don't hold a grudge or stay mad for very long unlike everyone else in the Varia.

Senpai turned to me and gave me a look as if I were crazy. At least that's what I'm assuming considering I can't see his eyes.

"You're not?" What. Does he _want_ me to be mad at him again?

"I saw you tried to fix it."

Senpai's face turned a light shade of pink. "You weren't supposed to notice that."

"Then next time pull out the strings that just so happened to be a different color if you don't want me to notice."

"They were different?"

"Yes. Either purple or blue." I say, "You know... It'd be a lot easier to tell colors apart if you didn't have a curtain blocking your eyes."

"Shishi. The hair stays froggy."

"Never said you had to get rid of it. But I think it's starting to make you go blind."

"The Prince can see fine." He huffs.

"I don't know about that. When was the last time you got your eyes checked?" I tease.

Senpai stays quiet.

"You've never gotten your eyes checked have you Senpai?"

"Shishi. No one is allowed to see the Prince's eyes."

"I'm pretty sure someone has seen your eyes Senpai.

"Nope. Never."

"You wanna bet?"

"Shishi. Fine. If you can prove the Prince wrong you win." He says sitting up.

"Let place a wager. If I can think of one person who's seen you're eyes you'll do something for me. And if not, I'll do something for you." I say as I follow suit and sit up too.

"Ushishi. Deal." He holds out his hand and I take it.

"Now. Who has seen my eyes?" He asks, a smirk placed on his lips smoothly.

"Your mother when you were born since it's impossible to have hair to cover your eyes when you're a newborn and," I lean forward so I'm only about three inches away from him, "Me."

I quickly lift up his bangs before he could stop me.

Both of us freeze in place. Him 'cause he couldn't believe what just happened and the fact that he got blinded by light (that's what he gets for hiding from sunlight), and me 'cause I couldn't believe I had just done that and the fact that I was not expecting to see what I saw.

His eyes were a deep metallic purple color. Not at all what I expected. I figured they were probably green or red or even blue. But I could see why he hides them. They hold too much emotion, which can be dangerous for an assassin. Like right now, I could see multiple emotions flash through his eyes: anger, shock, amusement, playfulness, a tinge of fear. They may have been full of expression, but they were beautiful. I don't care if he doesn't want to be called beautiful 'cause that's the only way I could describe them.

I quickly pull my hand back after a few more seconds, sure I was going to be cut to ribbons.

"Ushishishishishishi. The frog's a tricky one." Was all he said as he fixed his bangs back into place.

That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"If it's that easy I'm shocked no one else has seen your eyes." I say bluntly.

"I just wasn't thinking you would even think to do that you stupid frog." Senpai snarled.

"Well... They're really pretty." I say before I could stop myself.

But apparently that stopped Senpai.

"No they're not."

"Why would I lie?" That is true. I would gain nothing if I _was_ lying, so what's the point?

We sat there in silence as if he were trying to find any reason at all for me to lie to him.

"Hmpf." Senpai said as he crossed his arms, figuring I was telling the truth, "Froggy cheated."

"I did not. There was no rule that I couldn't lift up your bangs."

That's when Senpai gets the oh so amazing idea to crawl closer to me and to bring one leg up and over my legs to the point of where he was straddling me.

"I think that since froggy took something that wasn't his... Froggy should either do or say one thing the Prince asks him to."

"You're a pervert Senpai." I say avoid eye contact (bang/eye contact).

"Shishishi. I think it's froggy who's the pervert. I just wanted to know a simple question."

"While straddling me?"

"Ushishi. The prince didn't want froggy to run away."

"Right." I deadpanned.

"The Prince wants to know about froggy's ring."

"It's a tradition." I say, kinda hoping he'd get off of me soon. But instead he gets comfy and waits for story time.

Great.

"With my family, when a baby is born they get their own ring with their name engraved in it. Each ring has the same emerald stone on it somewhere though. They though I was going to be a girl so they got me a more girly ring rather than a boyish ring. So when I was little I put it in my dog instead of putting it around my neck like one usually would." I tell. It's a simple story, but true none the less.

"Green runs in the family?"

"We all have the same hair color too, that's how you know you're in our family."

"Ushishisi. So if you were to have a kid, it'd have your hair color no matter what?"

"It should, or at least a ting of it." I say flopping back down on the bed, kinda bothered with the position we were in.

But that was the wrong move, 'cause right when I did that Senpai adjusted his weight and body so that he was looming over me.

"May I help you Senpai?"

"Shishishi." He said, bearing his usual grin.

"That didn't answer my question."

"So froggy's not mad at the Prince anymore?" He confirmed. Guess he was still thinking about that.

"As long as Senpai doesn't kill me for lifting up his bangs." An eye for an eye I guess.

He thinks for a moment but finally agrees with a blunt, "Fine. As long as you keep it a secret."

"That goes for you too Senpai."

He grins but stays when he is.

"Can you get off now Senpai?"

He pouts but doesn't move to get off. Instead he leans down to me and places his slightly chapped lips on mine but pulls away before I could react. Which was a good thing 'cause I know how I would have reacted and that might have went very badly.

"Shishi. I made the green froggy turn red." He says happily as he gets off of me and walks away and out my door with a grin on his face.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

*** When an illusionist loses control of his emotions his/her illusions will go haywire as well. That's why most illusionists are typically calm by nature.**

**Author's Note:This is way longer than usual XD**

**I hope Flan was in character though. At some points I feel he wasn't :P**

**I was gunna give Flan a last name, but I didn't wanna waste my time thinking of one. So if you guys want you can submit ideas. **

**I don't know why, but I liked the idea of Flan having a ring to represent his family. :P**


	19. Eavesdropping with Senpai

***No one POV***

* * *

Belphegor quickly made his way out of Flan's room and into his own. To tell you the truth, even he didn't know he was gunna kiss his frog. He surely hadn't expected it. In fact originally he expected Flan to be mad at him.

He didn't know that Flan would be bold enough to lift up his bangs either. No one in the Varia had ever even bothered to _try_ and see since he almost killed an underling of Squalo's when they tried. But Flan wasn't there for that, so he never really knew of the threat.

He was actually growing quite fond of the frog. He never thought he'd feel anything besides annoyance for the boy. But lately he's already kissed him and put him in an almost sexual situation when he nibbled on his ear without any original intention to do so. But he was just so delicious looking Bel couldn't resist.

He was actually kinda shocked Flan hadn't done anything about either situation. You would think that someone would get angry if they were randomly kissed or half-way sexually assaulted.

* * *

Bel heard his tummy growl and decided to go figure out when dinner would be ready, wondering how long he could avoid the shark family. He wasn't in the mood for a triple headache.

Bel made his way down stairs and soon heard voices in the kitchen as he silently crept up on it. He has always walked quietly, Lussuria would yell at him for scaring the gaylord 'cause he never heard him enter a room. No one was yelling, so it wasn't the sharks. Xanxus wouldn't be there unless Squalo was. Levi would be where Xanxus was, or at least _try_ to be where he was. And he was right there. So all that was left was Lussuria and Flan.

Bel sneaked up to the door and decided to listen and figure out what they were talking about. He never knew what the peacock and frog would talk about when by themselves. 'cause every time Bel entered the room Flan would get all snarky.

"No Luss. I don't know why." He hears Flan say.

"Oh~ But there _has_ to be a _reason_!" The gaylord says.

"Well I don't know it so go ask him if you're so curious." Flan says as the clanking of pots and pans are heard.

"But that was your_ first one_!" Lussuria wails.

"And your point is?"

"Well what did you do?!"

"Nothing."

"Well _would_ you have if he would have stayed there longer?"

'Are they talking about the kiss?' Bel thought, now curious to hear more.

"How would I know?"

"Because it's _your_ body!" Lussuria almost screeched.

"Lussuria. If someone hears you I will send you to hell." Flan warns cooly.

"No one's gunna hear us. Squalo and Xanxus are in their room. Levi's playing video games with Sapphire. Momma Squalo is doing something in her study. And Bel... Uh..."

"Exactly. If _he_ hears you I really will kill you."

"It'd be a good thing if he heard me! 'cause you obviously aren't gunna say anything to him!"

"I told you it's a faze and it will pass."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"As long as I make myself believe it it's not."

"Flan. For a genius, you really are stupid when it comes to-"

"Lussuria. Shut up. I hear someone."

'Dammit.' Bel thought as he quickly and silently ran up the stairs to pretend coming down, not wanting Flan to find him eavesdropping.

That could only end badly.

He came down the steps as Flan opened the door. A flash of relief came across his face for less then a millisecond.

"Where's my food froggy?" Bel asks, trying not to be obvious.

"It'll get done faster if you help~" Lussuria interjects before Flan could say anything. Flan looked up at him with suspicion.

"A prince doesn't cook."

"Well you're not a prince, so I guess that means you can help." Flan says, going back into the kitchen. He really didn't care if Belphegor helped as long as he didn't kill everything. And by kill, he means butcher the food to the point that no one can eat it.

Bel walked into the kitchen with a pout. He debated stabbing the young frog for that comment until a smell hit his nose. One he hadn't smelt when he was by the door.

He sees Flan by a pot as he stirs something. But he has to stand on a stool 'cause he's not tall enough to reach the top of the giant pot otherwise. Bel looks over at the pot to try and take a sneak peak at whatever the frog was making.

He never knew Flan could cook.

"What's the frog making?"

"I'm boiling noodles."

"Why don't you just turn up the heat to make them boil faster?"

"You really don't know how to cook do you Senpai?"

Belphegor shrugs his shoulders. "Never had to."

"You can't just turn up the heat 'cause then they wont cook evenly." Flan informed, kinda amused by how intrigued Bel was acting.

While this was happening Lussuria silently slipped out of the kitchen, wanting to leave the two incredibly dense people alone together.

"That's why cookies burn." Bel said as if he had an epiphany.

"Why don't you cut up the chicken over there? But wash your hands first." Flan instructed, giving Bel the easiest task.

Bel went over to wash his hands and then took out one of his knives to start cutting the chicken.

"With a kitchen knife Senpai." Flan called.

"What's the difference?"

"The fact that you won't wash you knives and then give me salmonella poisoning next time you stab me." Flan deadpanned. Not really wanting to get food poisoning from chicken any time soon.

Bel pouted. "Fine. But only 'cause froggy will be no fun if he's sick."

In truth he just really didn't want a sick frog 'cause he has no idea how to take care of sick people. And he knows he'd feel guilty, if only slightly, if he was the one who got his frog sick.

"What are you making anyways?" Bel asked as he cut the chicken into little cubes.

"Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo"

"Yum."

"It better be 'yum'. I don't want Boss to kill me." Flan said while starting on the sauce.

* * *

I took them over an hour, but they got done with the food. Bel was surprisingly able to cook as long as he followed Flan's directions.

Flan was annoyed when he found Lussuria had left him, but he figured he'd just deprive him of food since he _did_ say he'd help but didn't.

"Ushishi. The Prince cooked." He said as he grabbed a spoon to re-stir the food.

"Good job, Senpai." Flan said, giving his Senpai a thumbs up.

"Ushishishi." Bel said while smiling. It was obvious he was proud of himself. Flan found it kinda adorable.

"Alright Senpai. Call everyone to dinner."

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't yell."

"You can."

"Can't. I am seriously incapable of yelling."

"How?"

"My voice would come out as only a crack."

"Ushishishi. Is froggy going through puberty?"

"Already went though that Senpai."

"Then why would your voice crack?"

"Because I have never gone higher then this tone."

"The Prince orders froggy to call the peasants to dinner."

Instead of doing that, Flan just grabbed a bell and rang it until he got the attention of Squalo, much to Bel's disappointment, (he wanted to hear froggy yell!) who was able to alert everyone with one angry scream.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awh. If only Flan hadn't heard Bel XD**

**It was fun typing this while eating my caramel and vanilla marshmallows :D**


	20. Scary Movies

***No one POV***

* * *

After dinner, which people surprisingly liked (Bel _did_ help after all), everyone decided to watch a movie for the night. And all of them being the "tough" mafioso men (and woman, momma didn't join) they are, they decided to go with a flood of horror movies. They watched: The Exorcist, The Ring, Don't be Afraid of the Dark, and The Grudge.

Now here's the thing with Flan. He no like scary movie. The movies themselves don't scare him, it's the after effect in his dreams that do things to him. Every time he has ever watched a scary movie before bed he's always had dreams of said scary movie and since he's an illusionist, those dreams come out into reality. And that's what freaks him out. Especially at one in the fucking morning.

He tried to avoid the movie night by going to bed early, but Squalo and Sapphire wouldn't let him.

"What. Are you scaaaared?" Sapphire had said.

"No. I just don't like scary movies. They're pointless and I would rather go to bed." Flan had said.

But of course that didn't work, and now he's sitting on the couch in between Lussuria and Belphegor, watching the fucking Grudge.

Belphegor had been laughing the whole time while Squalo kept commenting on how none of this was real.

'Just wait till later.' Flan thought, knowing this was fueling his imagination.

"Ushishishi. Her neck looks funny." Belphegor said as the Grudge lady's neck bent in an odd position.

"Yes, Senpai. _Soooo_ funny."

"Is froggy scared?" Bel teased.

"No. This is clearly fake." Flan said as he curled up to his knees.

Bel looked over at Flan curiously. He'd never seen him scared, so he couldn't tell if Flan was lying or not.

* * *

After they finished all the movies Flan went into his room and dreaded falling asleep. He debated just not sleeping, but he knew the dreams would come eventually even if he didn't sleep tonight.

He laid there for an hour before falling asleep. And when he did fall asleep, his mind was filled with ghost girls and little tiny monsters that try and kill you.

He ended up waking up about five different times, all with new monsters floating in his room. He knew not to freak out 'cause that would only make more of them pop up.

But at some point in the night he got tired of being alone. Okay. He'll admit it. He scared himself. But that's normal when you live with a bunch of psychopaths and then watch a bunch of horror movies. And on top of _that_, you get illusionary figures that can hurt you infesting your room.

He hopped out of his bed, grabbed Noodles, and headed for the closest bedroom. Which just so happened to be everyone's favorite Storm Guardian's room.

Flan went up to the door and knocked, not caring if he'd be embarrassed in the morning.

A very sleepy looking half naked Bel opened the door. Seriously, all he had on him was some PJ pants, which look as if he'd randomly just thrown on.

"What do you want frog?"

"Can I sleep here Senpai?" Flan asked quietly.

"Why?"

Flan stayed quiet as a little monster ran past his feet making him run into the room to get away from it.

"Ushishishi. Is the frog scaring himself?" Belphegor snickered as he turned around to the startled boy, shutting the door behind him.

"Shut up." Flan said, sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"What do you think the Prince can scare away the monsters?"

"Not really. It's just that every time I watch scary movies, I find that if I sleep with someone that night, the nightmares go away. " Flan explained.

"Why didn't you go to Lussuria's room?" Bel asked. It's not like he wasn't happy Flan went to him, far from it. But he was just curious as to why he came to his room first. 'cause he knows Lussuria would never turn _him_ down.

"My feet took me here first."

Belphegor smiled.

"Alright. The Prince will let you sleep with him."

"Thank you Senpai." Flan said before letting a small yawn out.

Belphegor found this incredibly adorable. He'd never seen a sleepy Flan. Usually he hides it and waits until he reaches his bed to fall asleep.

Belphegor hopped back into bed and when he saw Flan curling up on the floor he frowned.

"A Prince's frog shouldn't sleep on the floor." Bel said, his frown transforming into a pout.

"Where are I supposed to sleep?" Flan asked as he stood back up.

"Stupid frog." Bel muttered as he reached over and grabbed Flan's arm, pulling him into the bed. Bel wrapped his arm around Flan and smirked.

"That's better. Good night froggy." Bel practically sang.

After Flan got over his initial shock, he relaxed into the pillow and Bel's arms.

"Yeah. G'night Senpai."

After awhile, both men were able to fall asleep.

It was nice until morning came at least.

* * *

**Author's Note: I finished this right before I had to go to school XD**

**I can actually see Flan being afraid, if only slightly, of scary movies 'cause of reasons I already mentioned in the story**


	21. Morning?

***Flan POV***

* * *

I woke up around noon and soon realized I was not in my bed. Few things gave that away. The first thing was the slow and steady breathing... Right in my ear. The second thing was that my hand was caught in someones shirt. And it was not my shirt either. The third and final thing was the arm wrapped around my middle. I finally gain the common sense to actually open my eyes only to realize I was in a bed with Senpai.

_I_. Was in a _bed_. With _Senpai_. I think my brain just melted.

After a few moments of brain melting, I remembered that I came in here after I scared myself last night and that Senpai had surprisingly allowed me to sleep with him. Actually he _made_ me sleep with him. I was gunna sleep on the floor.

I look up at the sleeping blond and decide that the face he's making is really adorable. His bangs aren't covering his eyes so all you can see are his eye lids and his mouth is slightly open as he breaths in though it, but out his nose.

That is also when I realize a _problem_ with this situation. It has nothing to do with Senpai. Actually it has everything to do with Senpai. 'cause without him being so close to me, this would have never happen.

It seems, that at some point in the night, being so close to Belphegor has excited _little_ Flan.

These are one of the moments that I hate being male. Especially a _young_ male. So add that, to the fact that I'm sleeping very closely to to the guy I like. That and I was sleeping for longer than when we were in the hotel. There it was like only an hour, not enough time to go into a deep sleep. Here it was like nine-ten hours. Where I did have enough time to fall into a deep slumber.

I try to get out of Bel's arm, finding it a good idea to leave before he wakes up and realizes what he's done to me. But that was my first mistake. Because since I tried to quietly wiggle out of his arm, that only caused him to pull me closer. Then I make my second mistake. I try again, this time pushing him away, thus... Waking said man up.

"Emmmmm." He groans, " What are you doing froggy? Go back to bed."

At least he wasn't freaked out about me being here this time.

"Senpai... I have to... Pee..." I lie.

"Don't care. Hold it." He says as he wraps a leg around me, thus pulling me even closer to the point that out hips were only about two inches away, and successfully trapping me. Which is more than enough to alert him.

"Ushishishi." I hear him snicker, "It seems that froggy lied to the Prince."

I think it's safe to assume _he's_ awake now.

"Yes. I did. Now please let go of me."

"Nope~" Senpai says.

Does he seriously love torturing me this much?

"Please?" I ask, hoping he would finally let go of me so that I could go hide in my room the rest of the day.

"No. The Prince is curious."

"About what?"

"To see what froggy will do of course~"

"Will it away." I say as I push him away, or try to at least, again.

"Ushishishi. Does froggy want the Prince to help?~" He teases as he whispers in my ear. Which of course did get a reaction. Just not on my face.

"I'll be fine by myself thanks." I say, trying to avoid humiliation, and _still_ trying to push away.

It seems that Senpai could tell I was lying, since all he did was laugh.

"Shishi. Are you sure?~" He practically sang as his arm, that was previously trapped around my body, traveled down my side, knowing he still had me caught with his legs so I couldn't run away.

You could tell the evil bastard was having fun. He was grinning and you could see the twinkle of amusement in his uncovered eyes. (His bangs never went back into place.)

* * *

***No one POV***

* * *

Belphegor wasn't expecting to wake up so early. And he really wasn't expecting to be woken up by Flan pushing him away. Since he was the one who was clinging to him all night. It was pretty adorable since he never pegged Flan to be one to cuddle when sleeping.

But when he did wake up, he was to tired to think straight, so he just told froggy to go back to sleep. When he replied that he had to go to the bathroom, Bel just figured he could hold it. But when he pulled him close again, is when he realized Flan's _true_ reason for wanting to leave.

Who ever thought froggy got morning wood?

But he _is_ technically male.

But the fact that he was trying to hide it, made Bel want to tease him though.

So he refused to let go.

What shocked himself though, was when he asked if froggy wanted help with his little "problem".

He never expected Flan to say yes, so he wasn't surprised when Flan said no.

"Are you sure?~" He asked as his slid his arm down Flan's side. He wondered if he could actually get Flan to say yes. He'd love to see a flushed face and lust filled eyes on his froggy.

Flan had finally stopped struggling (probably finding it pointless), but he was still able to keep a straight emotionless face. Though if you looked into his eyes long enough, you could see he was losing his grip on that mask.

He was currently biting the inside of his lip to keep a moan from slipping out as Bel slip his hand further down his side, his fingers dancing oh so lightly that was starting to drive him crazy.

"I'm... Positive." Flan was able to say, even though you could tell that he was hesitating.

Right now, Bel was counting this as a win.

"Ushishishi. Alright~" He said raising up his hand right after he traced the rim of Flan's pants, "I guess I'll let you go then." Now removing his leg.

Flan, who was having an internal battle with himself, almost decided to stay. But, not wanting to embarrass himself more, he pulled his leg out from his senpai and was about to get out of bed until he remembered how awkward it was gunna be to walk to the bathroom. That and it was noon, so there were multiple people who could see him a) walk out of senpai's room b) walk out of senpai's room with a hard on.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

"Ushi. Is there a problem froggy?" Bel asked, finding this the most amusing morning ever so far.

"This isn't funny Senpai."

"I have no idea what ever you are talking about. First you say let you go, and now you won't leave." Bel's voice is laced heavily in sarcasm. He knew why Flan wasn't moving. 'cause he's had to do it before, just like every other male at some point in their life. And here he doesn't have the bathroom attached to the bedroom like at home.

Flan allows his face to form the smallest of frowns as he turned away from Bel.

Bel felt kinda bad for teasing the poor boy now after seeing the slight frown. 'cause he knew that Flan was highly uncomfortable.

"Froggy." Bel beckons.

Flan turns around to face him, mask back in place.

"What?"

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Because the Prince is going to help his froggy."

"I told you-"

"Flan." Belphegor states with a serious tone. No joking smile. Only an open hand for Flan to take.

He had no idea why, but he wanted to help Flan. That and he had teased him so much already. He didn't want everyone else to tease him (if found) too.

Flan lets out a breath, somewhat shaky. He'd already given his first kiss to this guy (actually it was stolen), so why not?

And with that, Flan turns and gets back fully on the bed.

* * *

**Author's Note: I love how right when I get to the somewhat perverted part my mother comes into my room saying I have to make a fucking clafoutis with her. Which smells delicious by the way!**

**Not sure if I should have them go all the way or not. I'm thinking right now, not so much. Maybe just a simple hand job or something. I couldn't see Bel being the first to give head. I think I should save going all the way for when (Spoiler!) Bel actually discovers he actually has feelings for his froggy. **


	22. Let me help

***No one POV***

* * *

Bel was actually very pleased that Flan agreed without too much pushing. 'cause he wanted Flan to actually want this. Not just him.

Flan, who wasn't sure what to do at all, took a deep breath. He did the only thing that could calm his nerves slightly. He leaned in, and kissed his senpai.

Bel smirked into the kiss as Flan took the initiative. He let Flan take the lead, knowing not to rush. But it seems Flan didn't mind rushing since he leaned deeper into the kiss, trying to speed it up. He liked gentle kisses, but his senpai didn't seem to want gentle ones. So he didn't mind going deeper.

Bel pulled Flan onto his lap, their lips still sealed. He never thought that he'd ever kiss his partner. He didn't even know why he was doing this. But what he did know was that

a) Flan's lips felt amazing on his

b) he said he'd help the boy so that's what he intends to do

And c) Flan's lips felt amazing on his!

He let out a predatory growl as he disconnected their almost heated lip lock. He eyed Flan's neck before attacking it with his mouth. He started to bite, suck and lick one spot until he was sure he'd left a mark that wouldn't leave for at least two days, until he started on a new one.

He was marking what was his.

He knew he had no real claim on the smaller boy. But he'd claim him anyways. A Prince always got what he wanted after all.

Flan on the other end fought hard not to let out a groan as Bel started suckling and biting and- Ohhhh~

Bel's hands started to unbutton Flan's night shirt. He was starting to get excited as well. Or to be more accurate; Little Bel was staring to gain interest in the small facial expressions Flan would accidentally let loose. It was cute how he was trying so hard to keep his mask up. Bel made it a goal to make it fall and stay fallen.

Bel's fingers found a pink nipple and then started to twist and pull. He'd done this with women before, so assumed it would work with men too.

And look at that. He was right.

'cause right when he did it, he got Flan to thrust his chest into Bel's hand. It seemed the more he pulled and twisted, the more Flan would squirm which really perked Bel's interest. 'cause usually a woman would be complaining that he was being to rough right about now. But Flan was trying his best to stay silent as his facial mask started to crumble and be replace by, not pain, but slight pleasure.

"Ushishi. So froggy likes it rough?" Bel asked. His hidden question of: Have you done anything like this before?

Flan didn't want to open his mouth, not trusting what might come out. But he figured he should answer him.

"I Don't... Know..." He practically panted. He seriously had no idea what he was doing. But he did know that whatever Bel was doing, felt good.

"Ushi. Does froggy like it when the Prince does this?" Belphegor asked as he pulled slightly harder. This time using both hands.

This time Bel was awarded with a choked out groan. Bel's ego was boosted, while Flan's fell slightly. He took pride in not allowing his mask to ever slip. But... this would technically be considered a special case... So he could show _some_ emotion.

"Shishishi. The Prince like's it when froggy croaks." The Prince said with a grin.

Flan didn't trust his mouth so he decided against being a smart ass. That and if he were to be a smart ass right now Bel might stop. And he _really_ didn't want that.

Instead Flan just placed his lips on Bel's as he wrapped his arms around the older male's neck, thus stopping Bel from the pleasure he was creating.

Bel placed his hands on his frog's hips as he kissed back, quickly deepening it. He licked Flan's bottom lip, demanding more than asking. Flan, not sure what his senpai wanted, slowly opened his mouth.

Bel took immediate action and thrusted his tongue into Flan's mouth, earning a soft moan from the frog, which made him moan back.

Bel was loving every second of this. Flan, being male, wasn't as soft, squishy, and fragile as women. So he could bite, twist and pinch as much as he wanted and Flan wouldn't complain. He actually seemed to _like_ it. Which was actually a major turn on for Bel. He liked it rough and preferred it if his partner did too.

It wasn't long before he felt little Bel was at his full height, and he had a feeling, so was little Flan.

* * *

Judging by how inexperienced Flan was with his tongue and that he had no idea where to put his body or hands, Bel thought it safe to assume Flan had never done anything like this before. Which most likely meant he was a virgin.

Bel pulled away, a string of mixed saliva connecting their lips.

"Ushishishi. Should I help my froggy now?" Bel asked, his fingertips dancing over Flan's waist band.

Flan shifted awkwardly on Bel's hips, not knowing if he should say yes or not. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to... But he didn't wanna ask for too much. For all he knew, this could just be another ... And Flan wasn't really that selfish.

It was then that Flan realized Bel had said _his_ froggy.

'Since when was I his?' Flan thought.

But taking that little bit of info into account: if Bel thought he was his, then he could technically ask for more if he wanted.

A flushed Flan looked into the metallic eyes and nodded his head. He didn't care if he was only claimed for right now. He could just enjoy this now, think about other headache worthy things later.

"Shishi. Good." Bel said as he pulled down Flan's pants just enough to let his length pop out of them. Belphegor was actually surprised that it was a decent size. Since Flan is in his late teens (19) you'd think he'd have had sex before, gay or not. So usually a barrier for a man not to want to have it would be his size. But apparently for Flan, it was a different reason.

Flan hissed lowly as the cold air hit his dick. And groaned when he felt a smooth hand wrap around it. And this time it wasn't his own. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

"Ushi. The froggy's a pretty good size." Bel complimented, trying to calm Flan's nerves that were staring to show.

He slowly slid his thumb up and down the bottom of the shaft enjoying the small faces Flan would let escape.

"Meh~" Flan moaned. Bel was proud he was getting slight reactions out of his froggy. They were small, but he liked the challenge of trying to get Flan to make faces rather then getting them instantly.

His hand started to speed up its pace. He'd pump slowly than pick up, circle the head with his thumb and glide slowly down the base again. He could tell it was driving Flan crazy since his hips were starting to thrust into his hand, but Bel's other hand was anchoring the smaller boys hips down.

"Senpai~" Flan moaned as he tried to move his hips again.

Now that shocked Bel. He hadn't actually thought he'd moan _for_ him. For all he knew, Flan could have been thinking of someone else entirely. It felt nice to know he was indeed thinking of him.

"Ushishishi. Moan my name fro- Flan." He corrected. He wanted to see if that would have any affect. And it did. 'cause right when he said it, Flan let his eyes open as he looked at Bel's. You could actually _see_ what Flan was thinking. The main thing there was lust, which was natural, but there was also something Bel couldn't place his finger on. He'd know what it was if someone where to say the word, but he just couldn't figure it out.

Bel hadn't realized he'd let his own hips grind into Flan's lower half when he'd gone into thought though. So he was brought back by a moan that he felt come out of his own throat.

"Meh~ Senpai." Flan groaned almost silently. It seemed he was trying hard not to let anything out, which was really proving hard for the poor boy as Bel pumped his hand up and down, continuously changing tempos.

Bel soon felt a bead of pre-cum form on the tip of Flan's dick.

'Well that explains why he's actually starting to moan.' Bel thought. He knew that Flan was close, but now he was starting to wonder what would happen after he got Flan off.

Guess they'd get to that when they got to it. But right now, Bel figured he should concentrate on Flan.

He leaned back in and attacked Flan's lips again, which Flan eagerly returned.

Flan never thought a handjob could feel this _good_.

He knew he was close. And he knew Bel knew.

He felt Bel bite his lip, and then started to taste a sharp metallic ting in his mouth. He was bleeding. Bel bit him, and made him bleed.

That, oddly enough, was what threw him over the edge. Bel pulled away just in time for him to hear a soft grunt of his name be called as Flan came on his hand and on their pants.

Bel lifted his hand to his lips as Flan tried to catch his breath.

Curiously, he licked the cum off of his hand and then snickered.

"Shishiii. That was fun." He said while licking his lips.

Bel had learned something knew; his froggy likes it rough.

* * *

**Author's Note: No sex, sadly.**

**But, I don't think they're taking baby steps anymore XD**

**I could see Bel being a sadist and Flan being his masochist, if only slightly.**

**I have a feeling this is complete and utter shit though XD**


	23. Returning the favor

***No one POV***

* * *

When Flan was finally able to catch his own breath he was finally able to put his expression back to normal.

And Bel didn't like that.

He found Flan much cuter when he'd let those tiny little faces escape.

Flan refused to look up at his Senpai, not really sure what to do. That's when he saw an uncomfortable frown (out of the corner of his eye) on Bel's lips as he shifted.

Flan looked down and realized the something was there that hadn't been there before.

* * *

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Flan asked with a sudden burst of courage. Bel had already done something like this for him, he might as well do something for Bel.

But that little question made Bel's brain just go blank. He would never have assumed that Flan would even _offer_.

But figuring he should do something as a response before Flan took it as a rejection, he nodded his head.

"Ushishi. Let's see what froggy's got." Bel teased. Wondering how good Flan was with his hands.

But the thing is. Flan wasn't going to use his _hands_. 'cause he wanted to try something different.

He knew his hand could get _him_ off, but he didn't know if it would for his senpai.

Flan adjusted himself so that he was straddling Bels' legs. He leaned over slightly and rubbed at the hardened length inside the PJ bottoms. He then proceeded to pull his senpai's cock out from behind the cloth.

Bel couldn't help but try his best to hold back a chuckle. The look Flan's eyes when he had finally pulled the pants low enough to expose his hard-on was priceless; but also kinda adorable.

He was eying it like a prize.

Bel was tempted to point it out, but didn't want Flan to cover up his emotions again.

What surprised him though, was that instead of moving his hand up and down on the length like Bel was expecting, Flan leaned down and gave the tip a small lick. His pink tongue darting out and then quickly going back in.

Flan held the base of the shaft as he placed his mouth over the head. He sucked slowly as he rubbed the bottom of Bel's dick lightly with his thumb, and was soon rewarded with a low deep moan coming from the back of Bel's throat.

This encouraged Flan to take more of the cock into his mouth until he fit about half of it in. He let his tongue slid up and down as he slowly bobbed up then slowly down.

'Where the fuck did he learn this?' Bel thought as he let a out a groan. Even most girls he's been with have never been able to take him this deep before they gagged. But Flan was able to keep going until he had about 3/4ths of Bel's pretty decent sized dick in his mouth. It was almost eight and a half inches actually. Which was a size most men envied after.

Bel's right hand had somehow found its way into Flan's hair, tempted to push him farther, while his other hand kept him balanced. But the boy seemed to know his limits so Bel didn't push.

Right about now, Bel was starting to rethink Flan's statistics of being a virgin. 'cause no virgin should be able to deep throat him right away.

"Shit." Bel muttered as he bit his lip. He tried hard not to buck his hips into the slick warm cavern that was Flan's mouth. It wasn't long before he felt the spring in the pit of his stomach start to coil.

"Flan- Ah!" Bel tried to warn, but was stopped by the fact that Flan had started to pick up speed.

Flan knew what Bel was trying to say. He could see the signs; Bel starting to lose control of his body and the fact that he could taste the salty pre-cum on his tongue. He had to admit, the view he had of his Senpai made him look pretty damn sexy, so it wasn't a surprise Little Flan was starting to gain interest in the sounds Bel was making. But since he'd just cum not to long ago, it was technically impossible to be able to get it up fully again before the time his senpai came.

With another grunt, Bel finally came. He hadn't expected Flan to actually let him cum _in_ his mouth, and was also pretty shocked when Flan swallowed it.

This boy was full of surprises.

Flan stuck out his tongue jokingly. "It's salty." He said, licking his lips free of the access fluid that slipped out.

"Ushishi. You weren't supposed to swallow it." Bel chided, though smiling. He found it amusing that Flan chose to swallow when he could have spit it out.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't." Flan came back with.

"Shishi." Bel laughed as he leaned down and gave the smaller male a quick kiss on the lips, tasting himself slightly.

After all of that, this was the time Flan's skin decided to turn red in a deep blush.

Bel brushed his bangs back onto his face properly and grinned as he adjusted his pants so that his wilted dick wasn't out anymore.

"Erm. I need a shower." Flan muttered as he adjusted himself as well. Pants and shirt back into their proper places, Flan hopped of the bed. "And something to drink."

"Shishishi. That's froggy's fault."

Flan stuck out his tongue again but then let a small smile show.

Bel then decided, that face was the one he like the most. The one where Flan would smile slightly. He'd find it creepy if Flan were to grin, but a small smile actually suited the usually bored looking male.

* * *

Flan looked at the clock before leaving. It was past noon. So he should expect Luss to come wake them up soon. He slipped out of the room and into his own. Grabbing clothes for the day (one with a collar to cover up the hickeys Bel had made) and headed to the bathroom so he could shower.

'This... Was a rather interesting morning..." Flan thought as he turned on the shower.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah... This probably sucks ass too XD**

**R&R please. I actually wanna know what you people think**


	24. Questions and No Answers

***Flan POV***

* * *

I returned to my bedroom only to find Luss sitting there, his legs crossed, with the biggest fucking grin ever plastered on his face.

This can not and will not end well.

"What?" I ask.

"Soooooo?" He asks.

"What?" I repeat.

"Oh come on!" Luss said, waving his arms up. I have a feeling I'm missing something here.

"What do you want?" I clarify.

"Oh you can tell me!" He said, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

I pinched the brim of nose.

"Lussuria. We are going in circles here." I say, "Now. Tell me what you want and then get out.

"You were with Bel-chan weren't you?!" He practically squeeled.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask. Please don't tell me he heard anything.

"Well when I came to wake you up you weren't in here."

"Shower."

"For over an hour?"

"Exploring..." I tried. Bless this monotone for sounding convincing 24/7.

"Right."

Lets make that 20/7.

"I checked Bel's room and saw you two."

No he didn't. We would have heard him.

I'm just gunna assume this is a test then.

Does he seriously think I'd fall for that?

"How could you have seen us if I wasn't in there? And I'm shocked Senpai didn't kill you for entering a prince's room." I say before walking over and grabbing my hat from the floor, "And don't you think Senpai would kill me if he saw me without this?"

I did have a point.

A very valid point.

But I could tell Luss still wasn't buying it.

"I'll wanna hear details... But on your own terms." Lussuria said with a smile as he got up with a smile and left. On the spot where he had been, sat a picture of me and Senpai snuggling in each other's arms from last night when we were sleeping. So /that's/ what he was talking about...

Fuck. Now he knows we did more then just sleep.

I hate having a smart "mother".

* * *

I walk down stairs to see Senapi and Squalo arguing. More like Senpai insulting Squalo and then in turn Squalo screams his head off at the insulter.

"VRRRROOOOOOOIIIII! GET OVER HERE YOU DAMN BRAT SO I CAN SKEWER YOU!"

"Ushishishi. Is sharky too lazy to walk himself or does his ass just hurt too badly?"

"VROI! MY ASS IS PERFECTLY FINE YOU PERVERT!"

"I guess you would be used to it."

"VROOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"You totally set yourself up for that one Commander." I say as I sit down on the arm of an extremely fluffy couch.

Squalo was starting to turn red. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. I'll just go with both.

"You look stressed. Pretty sure Boss would be willing to help you get rid of it." I say.

I was in a tease-the-fuck-out-of-Squalo sort of mood today.

"VOOOOIIII! NOT YOU TOO!"

"Why would I pass up an opportunity to bother the fuck out of you?" I ask, "You're so easy to piss off. I makes me smile."

There was no smile present.

"You are one fucked up kid." Squalo mutters.

"Why does everyone call me a kid anyways? I'm technically an adult, and I act older than both Senpai and Luss-nee-chan combined."

"Ushishishi. 'cause froggy's the youngest."

"That doesn't mean you have to act five Senpai."

**Stab**

"The Prince does not."

"Yes he does. 'cause only someone with the mentality of a child would stab people for fun."

Guess I'm in a bother-the-hell-out-of-Senpai mood too.

Stab

"The Prince is a genius."

"I don't think having enough skill to slaughter people is considered genius. Just psychotic."

Senpai was smiling and frowning at the same time. He'd frown when he'd stop talking. But occasionally he'd let a small smile slip.

It seems he was thinking the same thing as me: "What do we do now?"

Simple. We go back to normal and pretend it didn't happen.

Even though I know I'd never forget it.

"The Prince is a genius in everything."

"I would bet my life savings on proving you wrong." I state.

"Is that a real offer?"

"Depends. You're saying that you know everything right?"

"Everything that's possible to know." Senpai clarified.

"Alright. It's a deal."

He grinned.

And so did I. Only for me it was on the inside.

"Ushishi. Ask the Prince any question."

"Alright." I stand up, "What... Is my last name?" I ask.

Senpai's face falls and everyone else starts laughing.

He turns to Luss for guidance. But all he got was shrug.

He wouldn't know, 'cause no one knows my last name. Not even Boss.

He never required me to fill in my last name on the job sheet thing.

"No one knows that." Bel said, trying to still win.

"I know it. So if I know it, then it's something that is possible to know." I say cooly.

Senpai crosses his arms. "Fine. The Prince doesn't know everything. Now what is the answer?"

"Tch." I turn my head away from him, "Oops, I clicked my tongue."

"Well~?" Lussuria asked me, clearly just as curious as Senpai.

"I never said I'd tell you guys the answer."

"But that isn't fair Flan-kun!"

"It's plenty of fair." I say, glancing at Senpai. Who was clearly plotting something.

"The Prince will get it out of his Froggy." Senpai said with confidence.

What does he have up his sleeve?

"Sure Senpai. We'll go with that." I say bluntly, "When are we leaving anyways?" I wanna get food before we have to leave.

"Uh. We have to wait for Boss." Luss said, glancing at the stairs.

"Hey Commander Long Hair, go wake up your boyfriend." I say, trying to get him riled again.

"VOOOIII! HE'S NOT BY BOYFRIEND!"

"Then why is your hair still long?"

"Thats... It's 'cause... THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" He yells as he stomps up the stairs to wake his not-boyfriend.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the wait! I had marching band practice yesterday, and my plot ****bunnies died for a little bit so I had no ideas on how to continue. I'll try to update quickly again though.**


	25. Shopping

When Squalo finally got Xanxus' lazy ass up, we had to wait another 40 minutes for him to actually wake up and get ready.

But when we finally were able to leave, Lussuria had Squalo and Sapphire show us around town. Squalo pointed out the places he used to hang out when he was younger, and Sapphire... Well she mainly walked about all the places to shop. Which _really_ perked Lussuria's interests.

"Oh my god! Can we go shopping?! Please Bossu~?" He begged. Everyone knew he'd get his way since he didn't really care where we went as long as it wasn't home, but it was funny just watching him. So we let the pleading continue.

And Xanxus seemed to enjoy it anyways. He liked it when people begged him.

Eventually though, Xanxus grew weary and finally gave in causing Lussuria to explode in happiness. If he were any more happy I'm pretty sure he'd throw up sparkles and shit rainbows.

* * *

So after a 10 minute walk, we found ourselves at the biggest mall that wasn't an hour drive away.

"Hmm. I think it'd be best if we weren't in one giant clump of people." Sapphire said as if she were an expert in the art of shopping. You know what... She's a girl so I wouldn't be surprised. So never mind.

"Well we can't really split evenly." I say. There are seven people. That can't be split in any form.

"We'll go in groups of two." She said nonchalantly.

"There are seven of us." I deadpan, "Commander. I think you're sister's mentally retarded. She doesn't even know that you can't divide seven."

"HA! Finally someone sees it _my_ way!" Squalo says triumphantly.

**Smack**

… Did I just get smacked?

Who the hell even did that?

"Do not insult a lady!" I hear Luss say, his arms crossed. Was it him?

I turn my head and see and angry female shark... Guess she's the culprit since she's shaking her hand as if she hit something really hard.

"What the _hell_ is in your face?" She almost scream/asks.

"My skull."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Your welcome Sargent Sarcasm."

"Ushishi." Seems Bel-Senpai's amused.

"Oh my~" Luss says getting in between me and the female who was now in my face, "Now now. Lets not fight. Can we just chose our groups now?"

In the end Lussuria paired us up in twos; Me and Senpai, Lightning Pervert and Luss, and just had the girly shark tag along with Xanxus and Sapphire.

* * *

Me and Senpai looked around in stores for awhile just kinda wandering until we decided to actually shop since we knew Luss would be disappointed if we didn't.

"Hey Senpai." I say as I hold up a plastic tiara to him.

"Ushishishi. The Prince's crown is better." He says.

Somehow we ended up in the girliest store there is, mostly 'cause we saw Lussuria and did not want to get sucked into his shopping craze, so we dashed into the closest store.

We were getting some weird looks, mainly from the guys that had been dragged into the store by their girlfriends, but I don't think Senpai noticed. I'm pretty sure they thought we were gay 'cause Senpai was wearing a tiara and such.

"Ushishi. Girl's stores are weird." Senpai said, playing with the fake tiara.

"Do you think Luss is gone so that we can leave?" I ask. This atmosphere is kinda unnerving. And the air stinks of perfume. _A lot_ of perfume.

Bel sneaks a look out the window.

"Ushishi. I think he's gone."

"Good. We can finally leave this place." I say as I stride toward the exit.

"Ushishi. Is froggy bothered?"

"This place is full of sparkles and pink." I state, " And I'm male. I guarantee I felt the same as every other guy that was dragged in there."

"Ushishi. It was rather sickening." Senpai agreed, sticking his tongue out slightly as if disgusted. Which he probably was.

* * *

We went through some stores and bought little. Typically just new clothes. But at some point the we stopped so that Senpai could go the the restroom.

So I just leaned against a wall and pulled out my phone to play a game. I consider my phone to be a dinosaur. I never use it, so I don't really ever feel the need to get a new one. But I probably should soon since the screen is cracked and half the keys refuse to work now. But I think I'll replace it when either it just dies and never revives or when the screen just falls out from being cracked so much.

"Ushi." I hear before my hand goes empty. Where did my phone go?

"Shishi. The Prince never knew froggy had a phone." He said, holding it as if it were something he'd never seen before.

"I got it from grandma." I say as I try and grab my phone back. But Senpai just raises it above my head. I hate being fun sized.

"The Prince thinks froggy needs a new one. Ushishi."

"This one is fine."

"Does froggy _like_ living like a peasant?"

"Last time I checked I lived in a mansion." I say as I continue reaching for the phone, "Can I have it back now Senpai?"

"Nope~" He sings, "It's fun watching my froggy jump."

"I'm not a frog."

I think this is the first time I've actually stop up to him on this matter.

The fact that he calls me frog doesn't bother me, it's the fact that he thinks it's a game.

"Of course you are. You have the hat to prove it."

"One that _you_ gave me." I say before finally giving up on my quest for the phone.

"And froggy likes it."

Is that what he seriously thinks?

"And what gave you that idea?"

"Froggy's never cared before." He sounds... Sad...

"I just don't want you to see me as an actual _frog_."

Senpai pouts.

"The Prince would never touch froggy if I thought of you as an actual frog. Real frogs are gross. You're a _cute_ frog."

…Why does he have to be so serious when saying stuff like that? He obviously has no idea what that did to my heart. If only _that_ was as unmoving as my face.

"Just- Give me back my phone Senpai." I say as I hold out my hand once more.

"Shishi. Nope~" He says as he turns around and walks to the closest phone store.

"Senpai. I'm not getting a new one."

He ignores me as he pulls out my sim card.

He pockets the card and looks at the variety of different phones displayed.

"Which one fits froggy?" He mutters to himself.

"I get no say in this do I?"

"Will froggy pick a new one?"

"No."

"Then no."

I stare blankly at him. Trying to will the phone away.

He soon grabs a sliver phone. It's not super new 'cause it's not a touch screen. But it's not a dinosaur either.

"Ushishi. Found one~"

He hands me the phone and I know that means he's telling me to get it.

"Fine." I say as I go up to check out.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Senpai buy something too. But I don't see what.

* * *

"What did you get in that store?" I ask, sitting down at a table in the food court so I can work with my new phone.

"Shishi. It's a surprise."

"Can't you ever just tell me anything with out it being a surprise or secret?" I ask, kinda annoyed.

"Nope~"

"Fine." I say standing up, "I'm gunna go get some food somehow."

I really wished people here spoke Italian or French. Lets just hope they know English.

"Alright." Senpai says as he glances at the ice cream place.

"Hmpf. I take it Senpai wants ice cream?" I ask.

He pouts, but nods.

"Flavor?" I ask. I know he can't speak Spanish and I don't know if he knows English, so I might as well get him something.

He beams.

"Strawberry." He chirps.

* * *

I come back to see Senpai messing with my phone. He seems to see me and slips it in his pocket. Whatever. I'll get it back later.

I place the ice cream in front of him and he eats it almost as happily as me. Guess we both have sweet teeth.

* * *

Senpai gets a text from Squalo saying we have to leave.

We meet everyone at the doors and before we leave Senpai slips my phone into my back pocket.

I pull it out, noticing something was off about it.

What I found was a phone charm that had an adorable little frog with a crown placed on it's head attached to my new phone.

"So that's what he bought." I mutter as I go to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have seriously not been in a writing mood this weekend. And for that I'm sorry.**


	26. Plane ride to France

We had a very... Loud... Good bye from Squalo's family when we finally left to go to the plane. I have to admit, I was actually stalling when packing and leaving. I don't know if anybody noticed though. Maybe Senpai 'cause he called me scatterbrained.

You, little people in my head, are probably asking why I'm stalling.

The answer is: I don't want to go home.

As much as I want to go, I don't even more.

* * *

"Oh~ We finally get to got to Flan-kun's home!" Lussuria said as he bounced onto our plane.

"I wonder what you're family's like." He continued, obviously picturing a more than likely false version of my family.

"You won't get to meet them." I say, sitting down in a random seat. Senpai sits next to me, interested in our conversation.

"Awwwwwwww. Why not?" Luss whines.  
"They no longer exist." I mutter, turning and facing a window, hoping he'd get the hint.

He didn't.

"What do you mean they don't exist?"

"They're dead."

"Ushishi. Is froggy lying to us?"

"I'm not." I say, "Plus... I wouldn't let you meet them anyways."

"Why noooooooot? I promise we wont embarrass you!" Luss whines, clearly not believing me on the whole 'they're dead' thing.

I just ignore him and put in my headphones.

* * *

Eventually Luss gives up and goes to bother Squalo. Which was pretty funny since he scared the shit out of him.

But I could still feel Senpai's eyes.

"What do you want fake prince?" I ask.

"Is froggy's family really all gone?"

I pull out the headphones. "My branch of the family yes."

"Huh?"

"My branch of the family consisted of; Me, Mama, Papa, and Grandma. Everyone but me is gone from that branch?"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Never had much interactions with them besides holidays. And they only came for Grandma anyways. They hated me."

"Why?"

"Senpai. Do you even care?" I ask, not wanting to give away my entire life story.

"Of course the Prince cares. Princes have to care for their peasants at least a little bit."

"I'm not your peasant Senpai."

"The Prince says you are, so you are."

"I never agreed to this."

"Shishishi. You don't have to. You just have to listen to me 'cause I'm a prince!"

"_Fallen_ Prince." I correct.

**Stab**

"The Prince is not fallen. Now tell the Prince a story." He says, "I wanna hear about froggy's family."

Does he not realize how childish he sounds?

"And if I say no?"

"Shishi. Then my blades will get a test run."

"So in other words I have no choice?"

"Ushi. Nope!"

"I could tell you a flood of lies you know."

"But froggy won't."

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'm a prince."

"Fallen prince, Senpai. I think you have short term memory loss."

** Stab Stab**

"The Prince has perfect memory."

"Do you want a repeat of the last bet we made?"

"Froggy still hasn't told the Prince his last name."

"And I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Great, now he's pouting.

"Because it is irrelevant."

"But the Prince wants to know."

"Why?"

He hesitates.

"I'll tell you why if froggy tells the Prince froggy's name." He finally says.

So he wants to make a deal.

"As long as you promise to hold up your end of it." I say.

He grins. "Shishi. Of course."

"Alright. You first."

He frowns again.

"But the Prince wants froggy to go first."

"Well I'm not saying it until you do."

He crosses his arms and pouts. But shockingly, he gives in.

"Fine... The Prince wants to know... 'cause the Princes doesn't know anything about his froggy. Froggy's always so closed off. That and froggy always tells everything to momma Luss."

That... I was not expecting. I figured his answer would be the usual 'Because I'm a Prince' thing.

But right now he sounds kinda... Jealous? It's not true I tell Luss _everything_. Just more than anybody else.

"Your turn." He says kinda quietly after a minute or two of silence.

"Florèt." I mutter.

I don't like my name 'cause it's really girly. That's why I never care to use it. People always assume I'm a girl when they hear my full name.

"Floor-ete?" Bel tries.

"Close. Floor-e (like the "e" in egg)-t (hard on the T). _Florèt_."

"Florèt." He says, then grins. "Ushishishi. The Prince knows his froggy's name!"

I lean back in my chair and hold back an over exaggerated sigh.

Hmm... I wonder if he's noticed or not that he's been calling me _his froggy_ for a good long while now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Flan has a last name now! :D**

**It does sound girly, which is a good excuse as to why he never says it. **

**But it flows so nicely! XD**

**Flan Florèt.**

**And now Bel's so happy XD**


	27. Flan's home

When we landed I remembered a crucial thing that needed to be done.

"Luss-nee-chan? Can you shut Squalo up?" I ask as we get off the plane.

"Why. He's not even talking yet." Luss asks giving me a curious look.

"Here... You'll immediately be dubbed an outcast if you're too loud." I explain. The French are typically quiet people, point-in-case: Me.

"Ushishi. Since when did froggy care?" Senpai asked with a curious smirk.

"This is my home." I say as if that explained everything which I knew it didn't.

"Vroi. That doesn't make any sense." Squalo said, obviously trying to be quiet. I can't tell if it was 'cause I asked him to or if he just didn't wanna be labeled as an outcast. Probably the latter since he never does what I ask.

"Have I ever made sense?" I ask, walking away to find a hotel.

Behind me I hear Luss ask someone, "Doesn't Flan-kun seem on edge?"

"Shishi. Yup~"

* * *

***No one POV***

Flan leads the men down a street and into the nearest hotel.

First thing anyone said (Bel) was that the place was too small. Which it probably was for someone who was used to giant ass rooms like at their mansion.

"Senpai. Of course everything's smaller than what you're used to. There isn't a ton of room in France but there's ton of people so they have to adjust to size." Flan informs as he gets their room keys.

"A prince should get a big room anyways."

"Here Luss. You pass out the keys, I'm going up to my room." Flan says as he takes a random key, which is an actual old fashioned key, and walks up the stairs.

Lussuria looks at the keys. There are two 208 keys, two 209 key and only one 210 key. He takes the 210 key and hands it to Bel.

"Here's your key Bel-chan." He says sweetly, almost suspiciously.

Belphegor, already grumpy at having to be in a small room, snatches the key away and doesn't think anything of it as he walks up the stairs and to his room.

He takes the key and puts it into the lock of the the 210 door.

"Who am I even rooming with?" He finally asks himself as he opens the door.

His question is answered when he sees the teal haired boy unpacking his bag on the one bed. He mutters something to himself in a different language as he see Bel.

"Shishishi. Is the Prince's froggy gunna share a bed with the Prince?" He asks, noticing Flan had already seen him.

"It's not like I have a choice unless I want to sleep on the floor." Flan retorts back, no at all shocked he was sharing a bed with his senpai. It was just like Lussuria to try and set him up with Bel "secretly".

"Ushishi. Does the froggy want to sleep with the Prince?" Bel teases.

"In which way do you mean?" Flan asks, finished packing and now just lounging on the bed.

"Ushishi. Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Before Bel could say anything there was a knock on the door.

Bel glared at the door as he walked over to answer it. He was having fun teasing his partner.

He glared even more when he saw Leviathan standing there.

"I need to speak to the brat." He demanded.

"The brat doesn't want to speak to you!" Flan called from his place on the bed.

"Why the hell is there only one bed in the room!?" He asked/shouted.

"Didn't I tell you people to be quiet when here?" Flan asked as he pushed past Bel and Leviathan, "Tell the others to meet me downstairs and quit your bitching lightning pervert. You can sleep on the floor like the dog you are."

And with that Flan left down the steps.

"What got into him?" The lightning pervert asked.

"Who knows..." Bel said before going to inform the others.

* * *

"So where is this place anyways? It's quite small. Small... But sooooo _cute_!" Lussuria said, adoring the view of the land.

"Jura." Flan said before walking up to a vendor.

"It's weird. He seems more comfortable here than at home." Squalo said, looking curiously at the food Flan was getting.

"Well... Here he isn't always getting attacked." Lussuria said. In truth, he didn't know why Flan was acting like this either. He let off an aura of comfort, but he also let off an aura of unease that he never had with the Varia, which kinda bothered both Lussuria and Bel.

Flan came back with seven frosted covered things that looked like flattened pancakes.

"What is it?" Bel asked as he took one. After he took one, so did everyone else, not sure if they could eat it or not.

"Just try it." Flan said before eating his.

Bel took a bite.

"It's... Alright." He said, not sure whether to praise it or not. It tasted good, but it wasn't amazing.

"It's a crepe." Flan said, almost rolling his "r" and pronouncing the "e" as if it were in the word "beg".

"Aren't they called crapes?" Leviathan asked before taking a bite of his own.

"That's how everyone pronounces them, which is the wrong way."

"Ohohoho. I never knew that." Lussuria said, happily eating his.

It was then that someone tapped on Flan's shoulder. A group of four men stood behind the green haired illusionist.

"_Merde. Elle est lui*_." One of the men said.

"_Pourquoi est-il revenu*_?" Another asked with a scowl, obviously disgusted.

Flan just ignored them an turned back around to finish his food.

"Who are they Flan-kun?" Lussuria asked.

"Yeah. They don't seem happy you're here." Squalo said.

"They're not." Flan muttered before tossing his wrapper in the trash, which was about five feet minimum away from them.

"Shishi. Nice throw."Bel praised, trying to clear the tenseness in the air, even if only a little.

"_Nous te parlent*_!" One of them said impatiently.

"_Et je ne te parle pas*_." Flan said cooly.

One of them made a disgusted face. "_Et ici j'ai pensé que nous avons été finalement débarrassés de votre famille_*." He said before spitting by Flan's feet and leaving, the rest of his group following suit.

The Varia was silent, including Squalo, which was rare.

"Um... Flan honey..." Lussuria started. Not knowing how to get his question out.

"There's a reason I always played by myself." Flan said as he stood up, intending to go to his secret spot.

"You guys can wander. It's a small town so you wont get lost." Flan said.

And with that... He left. Leaving his friends confused and stunned.

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Flan DX**

**I think I'm gunna put Flan's (my version of it anyways) reason for not showing emotion in here.**

*** Shit. It's him.**

*** Why did he come back?**

*** We're talking to you!**

*** And I'm not talking to you.**

*** And here I thought we were finally rid of your family.**


	28. Protecting the Frog

Belphegor and Lussuria frowned as they saw Flan leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Leviathan asked. Was her seriously that _oblivious_ as to what just happened?

Bel got up and headed after his froggy. He didn't know why, but he didn't wanna leave him alone. Vacations were supposed to be happy. Even he knew that much.

And his froggy was _not_ happy right now.

* * *

Not knowing where the frog went to, Bel pulled out his box weapon and let out his storm mink.

"Shishi. We're playing hide and seek with froggy." Bel explained.

The little mink gave a soft, "Shishishi" before dashing away to go find his target. A.k.a. Flan.

"Now... Where are they. The Prince wants to play a game." Bel said, going on a hunt for his pray after he was sure his mink understood what he wanted.

* * *

I took Bel a while, but he was finally able to find the men from earlier.

"Ushishishi. There you are~" Bel said, his sadistic grin in place.

"_Qui êtes-vous_*?" One asked.

"Ugh. The Prince has no idea what you're saying." Bel grumbled. Why was he even doing this?

"_English_?" Bel tried.

One walked forward, "_Yeah. We speak English. Now who the fuck are you?_" He roughly said.

"Ushishishi. _I'm a Prince._"

They laughed, "_More like princess... With a weird ass laugh._" A guy with black hair said, noticing the tiara on top of the prince's head.

Bel glared at them as he threw a knife.

The leader, or at least who Bel assumed was the leader, raised his hand to his now bleeding cheek.

"Ushishi. _Don't insult a prince_." He said before throwing another knife, purposely missing them.

"_What's your problem?_" Leader man asked.

"_You made the prince's froggy unhappy._" Bel said simply.

I took them awhile to register this. Then they broke out laughing.

"_Ainsi il est gai_*!" One with blond hair exclaimed.

"Huh?" Bel asked. Not having the slightest idea as to what they said.

"_So you're his butt-buddy_?" Blond haired man asked with a laugh.

"_No. I'm not his lover_." Bel said bluntly.

This took the men back a little bit. They hadn't expected such an immediate denial.

"_He's my froggy whom only I'm allowed to hurt._" Bel continued, starting to sound like a child.

'What made them think I was froggy's lover?' Bel asked himself.

"_You hurt him?_" One with longer brown hair asked.

"_Ushishishi. Of course~_"

"Senpai." Bel hears from up above him.

Bel looks up and finds Flan on top of the building above them.

Damn that mink. He was only supposed to tell Bel where his froggy had gone. Not go and get him.

"Since when did you speak English?" Flan asked, petting the storm mink, who was clearly loving the attention.

Bel made a little hand sign for his pet to come back to him. But it refused. It preferred being pet by Flan more.

Belphegor frowned. "None of your buisness toad."

"So I'm back to toad now?" Flan asked as he hopped down onto the ground next to his senpai.

"Yes. 'cause you're a toad." Bel said stubbornly even though he was only mad at the fact that his pet liked Flan more.

"Why did you send it after me?" Flan asked, pulling the fiery mink off him by its scruff and holding it out to Bel.

"Ushishi. 'cause I'm a prince."

"_Fake_ prince. You're a fake prince."

**Thud Thud Thud  
**

Three knives found their way into Flan's hat. "The Prince is _not_ fake." Bel steamed.

"_Il l'a poignardé réellement_*." One of the men said in shock.

Both the assassins turned to the four French men.

"What?" Bel asked the men, his temper still gone. Why did Flan _always_ have to piss him off?

"Hey Senpai. Do you think you could not murder the people from my hometown?" Flan asked. He didn't want to deal with his senpai's crazy murder sprees. They got hard to cover up sometimes. And this was supposed to be a vacation, that means no murder 'cause it could get them sent home early.

Bel crossed his arms. "Why should I?" He pouted. Why was Flan trying to cover up for them. They had been nothing but rude to him. Bel was the only one who was allowed to be rude to his froggy. That was his right and his right alone.

Meanwhile, the four men were highly confused. How did Flan not care that he was just _stabbed_?! Didn't that _hurt_?

"_Ne vous inquiétez-vous pas_*?" The leader man asked Flan.

"_Au sujet de ce qui_*?" Flan practically growled. Even in French it sounded menacing. Bel was happy he was not the one receiving that tone. 'cause even Bel knew not to mess with Flan when he was angry. Even if it was hard to tell some days since he never made any sort of face that showed annoyance.

Illusionist + Anger = No happy endings.

"_Il vous a juste poignardé_*!" The leader man shouted.

"_Je suis employé à lui. Maintenant congé avant que je regrette d'épargner votre vie._*" Flan warned as he grabbed his senpai by the hand and dragged him away.

"_Et vous devriez se prosterner devant un prince, ne pas le pisser._*" Flan through over his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Bel asked as he was pulled away, his mink resting around his neck like a scarf.

"That you shouldn't piss off a prince." Flan muttered, almost so quiet you couldn't hear him. But Bel did. His sight may be slightly impaired (from all that hair in his eyes) but his hearing was top notch.

He smiled. Not a crazy grin, but a normal relaxed smile.

He decided not to say anything, knowing Flan would take it back if he did. And Bel kinda wanted to keep that little compliment to himself. Yes, Bel was considering that a compliment 'cause Flan always ever said he wasn't a prince.

So he just let Flan take him to where ever he was going, making sure to hold on tightly to Flan's hand.

There was only one thing buzzing in Bel's mind.

Why did his tummy feel like it had a bunch of bubbles in it?

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah Bel! Go protect your man! ...Even though he technically isn't yours.**

**Please review. I like knowing what you guess think of this story.**

***Who are you?**

***So he is gay!**

***He actually stabbed him.**

***Don't you care?**

***About what?**

***He just stabbed you!**

***I'm used to it. Now leave before I regret sparing your life.**

***And you should bow down to a prince, not piss him off.**


	29. Work of Art

The bubbles in Bel's tummy kept getting worse and worse as Flan dragged him, hand in hand still, through the town. People stopped and looked at them; most smiling at them as if nothing were wrong, some looked at them in disgust. Bel didn't get it. What did he do wrong?

But he knew they weren't the reason his tummy felt like he swallowed a bar of soap. 'cause it was still there even after Flan had pulled him onto a path in the forest.

"Where's froggy taking the Prince?" Bel asked, attempting to distract himself.

"You'll see." Was all Flan said.

Bel looked down at their locked hands and smiled slightly.

'His hand's... Warm." Bel thought. He'd always imagined that Flan's touch would be just as cold as his attitude. But these past few days he's realized just how wrong he was. Flan was very warm. Bel liked that. He always was one to like warmth. One reason he hated his home.

"What are you thinking?" Flan asked, noticing Bel had gone oddly quiet.

"Ushishi." Was all Bel said (even though he didn't really say anything), he didn't know if he should point out that Flan was still holding his hand. 'cause Flan would surely pull away if it was pointed out. And Bel, for some reason, didn't want that. He liked Flan's warmth.

"That's not an answer Senpai."

"Shishi. And I'm not gunna give froggy one."

"Why not?"

"Because." Bel said stubbornly.

Flan clicked his tongue as he pulled Bel up to a white picket fence.

"Where's this?" Bel asked, not sure if Flan was invading some poor sap's home.

"Home."

"Froggy's home?"

"Yes. Froggy's home." Flan said as he looked up at the small wooden house.

To Bel, it looked like a shack. It was small, the paint was chipping off the house, the fence was falling apart, and there were holes in the front porch. That, and the place just looked neglected.

"No one's here." Bel pointed out.

"There shouldn't be. It should be abandoned since grandma died." Flan said, just staring at the house.

Well that explained its condition. It would have been a cute little house if it was fixed up a bit.

"Doesn't froggy wanna go in?" Bel asked, curious as to why they were still standing there.

Flan let out a breath of air that he must have been holding, let go of Bel's hand, and pushed open the fence.

Bel looked at his now empty hand and frowned.

'I didn't tell you to let go.' Bel thought at Flan angerly.

The two men walked into the cold house and Flan immediately went to the fire place.

"This place doesn't have a heater. I'm shocked I'd convinced grandma to get electricity way back when." Flan explained as he took out a lighter from his back pocket.

He grabbed a log from a pile next to the fireplace and some newspaper and started the fire.

Bel looked around the house. It sure looked like an old lady had lived there. He wandered up to a giant portrait. It had a brown haired man and a green haired woman holding a green haired smiling baby.

"Ushishi. Who are they?" Bel asked while pointing at the portrait, "The baby's cute."

Flan came up behind Bel and looked up at the portrait.

"That baby's me."

"Ushishishi. Froggy was a cute tadpole." Belphegor laughed. It was true, Flan was an adorable baby. Even if it was kinda uncharacteristic since he never grins like that now.

"Who are they?" Bel asked as he pointed to the adults in the portrait.

"Mama and papa." Flan said.

"Where's grandma?" Bel asked, knowing Flan had more of a connection with her.

Flan walked over to a shelf pull of pictures and Bel followed. He was amazed. There had to be at least 50 pictures. And a good half of them were little Flan either by himself or with his grandma.

"Ushishi. Little froggy was cute too." The prince said as he picked up a dusty photo of a grinning two year old.

"Why doesn't froggy smile anymore?" Bel asked.

"I don't think there's a reason to." Flan replied as he blew the dust off some off the pictures.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think there's a reason to be happy. I was ripped from my home just to become a mafioso."

"Froggy didn't smile before that. No lying to princes."

'So he does remember kidnapping me with Squalo?' Flan thought.

"It's dangerous to show your emotions in this world." Was all Flan said. There was clearly something Bel was missing.

"Is it 'cause the kids?" Bel asked.

Flan froze.

'Nailed it.' Bel thought.

"Who knew froggy would be effected by some teasing. The Prince teases you all the time." Bel said, trying to figure out what went wrong in Flan's life.

Flan let out a breath of air. "No. It's not 'cause of it entirely."

Bel stayed silent, waiting for Flan to continue.

Flan picked up the the smiling picture of him. "After this picture was taken is when mama and papa were killed."

He picked up another one of him that was the same age. "And this picture was taken three months later."

Bel looked at the difference. In one there was a happy smiling kid, and in the next there was a kid with no emotion or happiness in his eyes.

"So, 'cause froggy's mommy and daddy died... Froggy isn't happy anymore."

"No. I'll be happy. I just wont show it." Flan corrected. He's smiled before after his parents died, it's just he did it a lot less.

"The Prince is confused." Bel said as he wiped the dust off another picture. This time one of Flan and his grandma. Even in her old age she kept her trademark green hair.

"I didn't expect you to get it." Flan admitted as he walked away from the pictures and towards a set of stairs. He made a motion for Bel to follow him. And that's exactly what the prince did.

"Well... Explain." Bel said, "Tell the Prince froggy's story."

"Do I have to?" Flan asked, kinda teasing Bel. It was kinda weird for Bel to ask, so he had to make sure this was still his same Senpai.

"Yes." Bel said without hesitation, "The Prince demands froggy tell him the story."

"_Froggy_ is tempted to refuse." Flan muttered as he opened a door that had a child's drawing on it. You could roughly make out the words "Flan's Room" that was sloppily written by a child's hand.

He opened the door to find a small blue and green room with a desk, bed and lamp. Nothing else besides a shit ton of drawings that were scattered on the floor.

"Ushishi. Froggy was an artist."

"Hm." Flan grunted as he picked on up, "I think this was a fairy."

"Ushishi. I can't see it."

"Of course you can't. I was a terrible drawer."

"Was?"

"Yup."

"Ushi. Does that mean froggy's good now?"

"You could say that." Flan said as he picked up the rest of his pictures.

"Shishi. The Prince demands to see froggy draw."

"I thought you wanted me to tell you a story?"

"Do both you stupid peasant." Bel said while folding his arms. Why was Flan being so stubborn?

"Chose one. 'cause it's getting dark soon and we'll have to meet up with the others.

Bel looked outside. It would probably be dark in a couple hours and they still all had to eat dinner.

Now which to chose? Flan's story or a picture.

"The Prince wants to see froggy draw here, and tell his story later when it's bed time." Bel said. He knew Flan couldn't get out of that one.

"Dammit Senpai." Flan said, practically agreeing, as he grabbed a pencil and blank paper from a spot on the desk.

"Fine. What do you want?" Flan asked before he changed his mind and just walked away, "By the way. I'm only doing this 'cause of what you did earlier." He added.

"Shishishi. So if the Prince does good... Froggy will reward him?" Bel asked.

"Pretty much, now... What do you want?" Flan asked again.

"Hmmmmm. The Prince wants froggy to make him a froggy." Bel finally said, a grin on his pale lips.

Flan rolled his eyes but got to work. Before he started though, he made an illusionary frog appear before him. He looked at it and then started to draw. Curving the lines and shading in areas. It took awhile, but soon Flan was able to create an exact replica of the frog before him. He handed it to Bel as he got rid of the illusion.

"How's that?" Flan asked, even though he knew Bel would like it.

"Ushishishishi. Froggy drew a froggy~" Bel said in a sing-song voice, happy with his new picture. It was rare for people to make things especially for him without it being a holiday or his birthday.

"I'll take that as in you like it." Flan said as he got up from his seat, "Time to go Senpai."

He was happy Bel liked the picture. Now he just had to wait and see how long it took for Bel to unlock the hidden message he put into that picture.

"But the Prince doesn't wanna go!"

_-growl-_

"I think your tummy does." Flan stated.

"Shut up froggy." Bel said as he grabbed Flan's hand and dragged him down the steps and out the door, planning on finding their family so they could go eat.

* * *

**Author's Note: And now Flan's an artist XD**

**I could see him being able to draw, since to be an illusionist you should have a good imagination and you need a good imagination to be an artist too :P**

**I feel this chapter was rather fluffy XD**

**I'm sorry for the delay. My computer hates me. DX**


	30. Hidden Messages

It didn't take long for Bel to find the others. It looked as if Lussuria had taken everyone shopping too 'cause; Luss had a bunch of shopping bags, Leviathan and Squalo had a bunch of different foods that they assumed they could eat later, and Xanxus just looked tired.

"Oh _there_ you two are!" Luss said as he practically ran at the two men. "I was starting to worry."

"That's not true and you know it." Squalo muttered as he rubbed his temples, a headache starting to emerge.

"Oh ssh. I was too. I just didn't show it is all." Lussuria defended.

"You show everything Luss-nee-chan... In more ways than one sometimes." Flan said as he started walking away.

"Where are you going brat?" Squalo asked.

"Dinner."

At the sound of that magical word, the others followed. What man didn't like food?

* * *

They found themselves at a cute little restaurant that Lussuria, and shockingly Bel, loved. It seemed expensive, which means the interior was pretty much fit for a king. Or in Bel's case: A prince.

"Shishi. Froggy chose a good spot."

Flan ignored him and went up to the waiter.

"_Réservations?*_" The waiter asked as if looking down on them.

"_Sous le nom Floret*_" Flan said (making sure no one heard it besides the waiter) as he watched the waiter's face go from snooty to scared.

"_Par ici monsieur.*_" The waiter said as he led them to a giant table with the best view.

"I thought everyone hated you." Squalo said as he watched the waiter leave.

"No. They fear my name... Which also means they hate me." Flan said as he looked at his menu. He hadn't been here in forever.

"Flan?" Lussuria asked.

"No. My last name."

"Which is?" Lussuria asked excitedly. He's never heard Flan's last name.

"Not telling."

"Ohhhh. Why not?!"

"Because it is none of your buisness."

"Ushishishi."

"What are you laughing at trash?" Xanxus asked the snickering Bel while watching his mist and sun guardian argue.

"Froggy keeps secrets from momma Luss and now he's mad."

"And you care why?"

"Because. The Prince knows the froggy's secret."

"He has more than one you know."

"The Prince knows."

"So I don't know why you're feeling accomplished. He has more than anyone at this table combined and you only know a few." Xanxus said as he looked at his menu, trying to find anything meat related, "Stupid trash." He added.

Bel thought for a minute.

'What could froggy honestly be hiding?' He wondered.

And he kept wondering this all through dinner which kinda unnerved Flan 'cause his Senpai wasn't really talking and/or hurting him.

* * *

They all got to the hotel at about ten and everyone was tired. Flan and Bel had no idea what Lussuria made them all do, but it must have involved a lot of either shopping, sight seeing or both. Even though, in Flan's eyes, there was nothing to see or buy.

They got into their room and Flan decided to go shower. So while he did that... Bel pulled out the picture his froggy had given him. When he first got it he saw the word F**roggy** hidden in the background among the tree leaves on the left hand side and wanted to know why. He just never bothered to ask Flan. He'd understand if the word was in the middle or the picture, 'cause then it's be like a title. But the fact that it was hidden (kinda) and that it was off to the side bothered Bel. So he decided to look on the other side to see if there was anything there. After a good two minutes he was able to make out the word **Prince** in more tree leaves but on the right side.

Now he was suspicious.

Why did Flan hide words?

He grabbed a pencil from a desk in the hotel room and traced the words he had found in darker lead so he could read and find them easier. Now there were two words: Froggy and Prince.

Curiously Bel looked into the middle of the paper. He was doing this for about ten minutes. He's found the letters **le** in there, but couldn't find the rest of the word. He outlined them anyways.

Then he was able to find **aime** in the leaves. But he also couldn't find the other letters to the word.

So, so far he was able to find, "_**Froggy aime le Prince.**_"

"Froggy aime le Prince? What does that even mean?" Bel asked out loud as he continued his search, still figuring the words were incomplete.

"What are you doing Senpai?" Flan asked from the wall he was leaning on. He was only wearing a thin towel on his lower section, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Why is froggy naked?"

Valid question.

"Because I forgot my clothes in my bag." Flan explained as he moved from his place to get his PJ's.

"Right... Anyways," Bel said as he shoved the picture at Flan, "Help the Prince find the other letters to your message."

'He figured it out already?' Flan thought, "Good thing he doesn't realize it's complete.'

"That's your challenge. I'm not helping you."

Bel frowned. Why wouldn't Flan help him? He'd never told him anything about a challenge either.

He decided to put the picture away and figure it out on the plane the next day.

"Ushishi. Alright then. Time for story time then."

"Can't you let me get dressed first?" Flan asked as he rummaged through his suitcase.

"Then get dressed."

Flan started to make his way to the bathroom.

"Ushishi. Is froggy shy?" Bel teased. If it were him, he would have just stripped right then and there. It's not like he had anything to hide.

And to him, neither did Flan.

"No. I just prefer to get dressed without wandering eyes thank you." Flan said bluntly as he went back into the bathroom. While Flan did that, Bel decided to get into his PJ's. So in other words, take off all his clothing except his boxers.

He got under the blankets of the queen sized bed and wait for Flan to come back out.

He was actually looking forward to story time. More like, he was looking forward to Flan telling him his story.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about updating so slowly. When I got home (3ish) I had to work on my project for history which took till 8 =_=**

***Reservations?**

***Under the name Floret**

***Right this way sir.**


	31. Flan's story

Flan came out in some basketball shorts and a white tee-shirt and looked over at the Prince who had made himself comfortable.

"Am I allowed on the bed Senpai?" Flan asked, even though he was gunna sleep in the bed whether Bel said yes or not. He was paying for it after all.

"Shishi. Of course. Froggy can't tell the Prince a story from the floor."

Flan resisted the urge to smirk.

"Of course Senpai." He muttered as he climbed under the fluffy comforter.

"Shishi. Alright. Now froggy is going to tell his prince a story~" Bel said happily.

"You are really excited for this aren't you?"

'Ushishishi. Yup~" Bel said simply, "Because no one knows much about froggy. Even boss."

"I just don't spew out facts about my life is all."

"Not true. Froggy guards himself a lot. Not your body, but your mind."

"That's kind of a necessity for me." Flan says matter-of-factually.

"What ever. Tell the Prince the damn story." Bel said impatiently as he turned on his side to face Flan, while Flan stayed on his back.

"Bleh. Fine." Flan said, not really looking forward to sharing his entire life story. He figured he should only give the basics.

"I guess I should start with my parents. My mama's name was Fayette meaning little fairy. My papa's name was Darcel meaning dark. Originally mama was supposed to marry to a rich lord, but she went off with my papa instead."

"Why was she supposed to marry a lord?"

"Because it was an arranged marriage. Grandpa wanted her to bring more wealth to this land. Our family has been... The only aristocrats I guess you'd say, of this land in over 200 years. That's why everyone fears my name. Not everyone hates the name itself though, usually it's just me they hate."

"Why would anyone hate froggy?" Bel asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"I'd tell you if you would shut up." Flan said, tempted to glare at the older male,

"Anyways, there are a few things that make you one of the Florets: Green hair, green eyes, the two triangles somewhere on the body, and being an illusionist. Now before I get off track again, I should probably tell you what I know about my parents.

Like I said, they decided to elope so that she wouldn't have to marry some creep that even grandma didn't approve of. So they left for a good two years before they heard about grandpa's death and decided to come back. When they came back, grandma was apparently very shocked to see a little tiny baby in her arms who was only about a year old. We stayed at a home down the street we're on now for awhile while my papa found work. Mother had plenty of money from grandma and grandpa to support us for a good long while, but apparently he wanted to work.

Well one day in the winter, grandma was babysitting me for some reason or another, I think my parents were on a date or something. But, they never came back. And neither mama or papa had a cellphone at the time since our town was one of the last to get cellphones since we're so secluded, so grandma couldn't call them. It wasn't until around three days later where two bodies were found by a river. Mama and papa. There was a note attached to them that was for grandma. The police allowed grandma to read it the note first, and when she did she broke down crying, clinging to a two year old me. Apparently the guy mama was supposed to marry was really angry about her eloping. He had only intended to kill papa, but she got in the way. That's one flaw of an illusionist; we think we're either invincible, that we can protect everyone, or both. But the letter continued to say that if she wasn't careful I'd be next.

So that's the day grandma started my training as an illusionist even though you're really supposed to start when you're around five, not two. But grandma said I had a natural gift or something like that. The guy did try and come back about a year later when the commotion of mama's death finally went quiet. But this time he came for me. He was dead before he even got past the fence. I couldn't tell if grandma was angry that I killed the man or happy, but either way, we now had to deal with another body 'cause we couldn't flat out say I had killed them 'cause then I would have either been thrown into jail or a mental hospital. So after that was covered up by throwing the body in the river making it seem like suicide our lives went on like normal.

After awhile, like every kid, I went to school. I never liked the kids there. They were too annoying and bothersome, so I found it fun to torment them, especially the girls, with my illusions. Just small ones like mice that would climb up their legs or giant bugs that would get caught in their hair. I almost got kicked out of elementary about three times because of this. I never did figure out how they knew it was my fault.

But because I found it so amusing to torment everyone... I had no friends and people started to pick on me. Those men from earlier where my main tormenters. They would steal my things, destroy my illusions (they were weak so they could be easily disrupted) or even just push me around. Around the beginning of middle school if when things got really violent. One of the days, maybe like a week, before you and the commander came and kidnapped me, I got into a major fight with them. One actually was able to steal a knife from their father who was a butcher, and now I have a giant scar heading up my left side.

So after that grandma didn't want me to interact with the other children much. I never did anyways so it was an easy request. I typically just played on the mountain with fairies and gnomes. Those things can hurt when they bite you too." Flan finished, not really sure what else to say. That was probably the longest he's ever talked without interruption. It felt odd. But it was kinda funny to see a half dozing Belphegor.

"Frog. You are so lucky I didn't fall asleep during that. Change your voice sometimes." Was the first thing Bel said.

"You wanted me to tell a story and I did. I never agreed to change my voice." Flan countered.

"Ushi. That's true." Bel said with a sleepy smile, "The Prince never knew froggy had it tough. Guess that explains why you never complain when _I_ stab you."

"I wouldn't consider it tough. People have had worse. I would consider it having tough if I were to be hunted by either you or Xanxus."

"Ushishishi. Yeah, you better fear the Prince."

"I never said I feared you."

Bel pouts, "Why not?"

"Because despite when your blood is spilt, you're not all that scary."

Bel decided he didn't feel like talking much anymore. He was sleepy, so he figured he'd ask questions tomorrow. So he pulled Flan into him so that his chin was on soft teal hair.

"Shishi. Froggy has soft hair."

"It's called showering Senpai. You should try it." Flan mutters, plainly just trying to tease him, so Bel let it slid out of pure tiredness.

"Shut up frog and go to sleep." Bel said as he closed his eyes, the curtain of hair blocking the light.

"I have to turn off the light Senpai." Flan said as he tried to wiggle out of Bel's arms.

Bel, not wanting to let his frog go, he tightned his grip on Flan and reached over to grab a pillow. He then proceeded to throw the pillow at the lamp which then fell to the floor with a crash.

The lamp was broken... But at least the light was out.

Flan actually had to resist the urge to laugh.

'Of course that's his solution.' Flan thinks.

"Good night Bel-senpai." Flan said as he allowed Bel to pull him close to his chest again.

"Shishi. Good night froggy."

And with that, the two fell asleep as the man in the room below them woke up from the loud crash right above his room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I seriously hate living in Minnesota sometimes. It is fucking April and there's a fucking blizzard!**

**And I hope Flan's story seems valid enough. And I've added so much to his character... I just hope it's still _him,_ you know? XD**


	32. Love or Lust?

Bel woke up on to realize no one else was up yet., looking at a nearby clock and saw that it was only 4:21 in the morning. He pouted, knowing he wouldn't get much more sleep since at like six Lussuria would try barging in to wake both him and the sleeping beauty that was curled up against him.

Bel looked down at the small man that was still wrapped up in his arms. You could tell that he was in a deep sleep since there was actually emotion on that pale face of his; a small smile place on his lips as if he were having a good dream. Bel wondered what it's be like for Flan to have a bad dream. All he knew was that last time he was having bad dreams he sought out the company of another. A.k.a. him.

But right now, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Something Bel never thought he'd see around him. He occasionally saw it when he'd sneak up on him and Luss talking. But right when he made his presence known, Flan would stiffen slightly as if expecting to be maimed. Which was usually true.

Bel hated the fact that Flan could relax around Luss but not him. Flan was _his_ partner, not Lussuria's.

Bel instinctively pulled Flan closer, if that was possible, as if he were trying to take possession of him. In his mind a mantra of, "Mine. Mine. Mine." Kept going off.

He knew he had no real claim on the boy, but he still couldn't help but hate it when Flan would talk to others and love when he had his full attention and was actually able to talk and joke with him for awhile.

He knew what Luss would call the feeling of bubbles and butterflies in his tummy. He ranted about it all the time it seemed. Mainly to Flan since he was usually there to listen (And you could tell even _he_ tuned Luss out).

_**Love**_

But Bel doesn't know if that's the right word for it. 'cause he knows that he _lusts_ for Flan. Past occurrences have proved that. But he didn't know if it was love. Probably 'cause he's never been in love before. He's had plenty of bed mates (yet not enough to be considered a whore) before, but he's never loved any of them. That he was sure about.

But with Flan, he didn't know if it was lust or love. He felt like he was balancing on a fine line when it came to that topic and Flan put together. He didn't know when or if lust passed the line that was drawn in between it and love.

Bel thought back to the picture Flan had drawn for him. He'd never know that he was an artist. And the fact that he was able to hide words without Bel noticing was amazing since he was there watching Flan draw it.

_Froggy aime le Prince_

Bel couldn't think of any words that would make sense there that had those letters. And the fact that Bel couldn't find any more letters to complete the words bothered him.

'Unless... What if they were already complete?' Bel thought, 'He is from a different country. They could be words for a different language.'

Now all Bel had to figure out was what _aime_ and _le_ meant. He felt it was safe to assume that the words were French. If only he spoke it like his damn brother.

Bel stopped his pondering when he felt Flan adjust himself, smothering his face into Bel's chest. But all this did was wake the teal haired boy up.

* * *

***Flan POV***

* * *

I wake up to find myself wrapped up in Senpai's arms and my face snuggled deep into his chest. If I weren't so tired I would have moved away, but since I _was_ so tired, I just stayed there.

I feel a rumble of laughter before I hear a soft, "Ushishishi. Froggy's awake."

"Shut up." I mumble as I snuggle deeper into his chest trying to go back to sleep. It was weird for Bel to be awake before me.

"Shishi. Nope~" He said, but he stayed silent for awhile anyways.

I was almost asleep again when I heard the thud of a fist on the door and then the after effect of Senpai growling at said thud.

"Who ever that is, is gunna die." He said, obvious he was trying to sleep again too.

"Just shut up." I say.

The thud comes again.

Instead of getting up like a normal person to answer the door and yell at who ever it was, I decided to get an illusion to do if for me.

At first it was an illusion of me, until I heard a male's voice. One I've never heard before.

That made me decide to have some fun.

I changed the illusion into a female. A very hot one who had about size D breasts, skinny waist that was like a toothpick and blond hair. The typical bimbo and normal horny male wants just to get his rocks off. She was also wearing a see through nightgown that looked a lot like lingerie over her lacy bra and panties.

This was gunna be fun.

Senpai looked over at my creation and laughed. "Froggy was very specific." He whispered as the "sleepy" blond opened the door.

"_Oui*_?" Came a sickeningly sweet voice from the girl as she opened the door. I just wish I could have seen his face.

"_Oui._ Um-" He starts before he actually looks at her. "_Euh. Il y avait un grand fracas ... En venant de cette chambre la nuit dernière. Voulez-vous savoir ce que c'était?*_" He stuttered.  
"_Oh! Désolé. J'ai accidentellement poussé sur la lampe. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller_!*" She said while leaning down on the door some, giving the man a good view of her _assets_.

You could practically hear the blush on the man's face.

"_C'est bon ... Juste s'il vous plaît ne pas le faire à nouveau s'il vous plaît*._" He said. God, would a guy do anything for a hot piece off ass? If I went over there he probably would have tried to kick my ass.

"Uh huh." She said before shutting the door on his face. And with that, she disappeared.

"Ushishishi. Way to go froggy." Bel complimented.

"That's what the asshole gets for waking me up beyond the point of no return." Flan said, as if it were some terrible crime to be woken up.

"Well... Now froggy can answer my questions."

"Damn. And I thought I got out of those."

"Shishi. Nope~"

"Fine. Just don't kill me if I fall asleep."

"Shishi. Oh I will."

"Great..."

"Shi. Anyways... What does "_**Froggy aime le Prince**_" mean?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And end at a cliffhanger that probably failed XD**

**I just really felt the need to at something entirely random in here for shits and giggles XD**

***Yes**

***Uhh. There was a loud crash... Coming from this room last night. Would you know what that was?**

***Oh! Sorry. I accidentally pushed over the lamp. I didn't mean to wake you!**

***It's okay... Just please don't do it again please.**


	33. Scars

"Didn't I tell you that was _your_ challenge?" I asked, trying not to get worried. I didn't think he'd get it that fast.

"Don't care? Froggy should help the Prince." Bel said.

"What happened to you being a genius?" I ask, maybe if I piss him off he'll be more distracted with hurting me than figuring it out.

"The Prince doesn't speak French."

"Who said it was French."

"So it's not?"

"Who knows."

He's starting to get frustrated.

"I thought you said you'd answer my questions."

"About the story, be grateful I'm willing to do that. 'cause right when I walk out that door, that offer is gone by the way." He doesn't need to know anything about my life, and he is lucky I told him. But that look on his face (half face) makes me stay on the bed rather than getting up and leaving.

"But the Prince wants to know what Froggy can say on paper, but not out loud." He said, sounding kinda pitiful.

Dammit. Don't use that tone!

"I can say it out loud... I just chose not to." I say, turning around so I'm not facing Senpai anymore.

He just wraps his arms around me and pulls me into again. Apparently he doesn't care if I'm facing him or not.

"Well... Then say it."

"You wont be able to figure it out even if I do."

"Don't care. Froggy practically cringed when the Prince said _aime_. So the Prince wishes to know the correct way to say it."

"You're a terrible liar Senpai."

"Am not."

I let you a breath of air.

"_Froggy aime le Prince_."

"Alright... Now what does that mean?"

"It means _Je t'aime._" I say, trying to be a smartass.

Apparently it worked, 'cause that's exactly what he called me.

"Smartass. I meant in a language the Prince understands."

"Am I supposed to assume you have no questions on my story?" I asked, changing (or at least attempting to change) the subject while pulling out of Senpai's embrace and getting out of bed. I felt cold and was tempted to get back in bed, but I got up anyways and scavenged to find clothes after I put some of my things away.

No. The Prince has questions, it's just froggy hasn't answered his first one."

"And I'm not going to. How stupid can you be?"

**Stab**.

Who gave him his knives back? I look down and see a knife protruding from my stomach.

That would have hurt if I were normal. Actually no... It does kinda hurt. This wasn't normal.

I swear I have a defective defect. I can't feel pain on the surface, but if you penetrate over two inches I can feel it. Usually his knives only go about two or three in. I think this time, he added more force than usual. 'cause half the blade was secured in my tummy.

But what also wasn't normal was the fact that I started to bleed. And I think this freaked out Senpai 'cause no matter how many times he's stabbed me, I've never bled. But that was because he's always stabbed me in my back and head/hat. Never the stomach.

"Ow...?" I say, not sure how to react.

I hear Senpai mutter, "Shit." Before coming over to me as if he wanted to see if I were okay.

"Where's Lussuria?" I ask, probably the only one who could stop my organs from dieing on me was him.

Instead of saying anything, Bel walked out of the room, smashed in a door next to ours (I could tell 'cause there was a giant bang) and then returned with a very confused Sun Guardian with his box weapon in hand.

"Bel-chan! What's going on!?" He asks before seeing the slowly growing red stain on my shirt along with the knife.

"Oh dear." He says before running over to me, "Are you okay Flan-kun?"

"Yeah. Can you just fix this so I can go shower?" I ask.

"I'm going to have to pull out the knife."

"Good. I don't want the stupid thing in me any longer."

He pulls out the knife and the motions for me to pull up my shirt.

"All the way off sweetheart. It'll be easier." He instructed as he got his peacock out. The actual animal you perverts inside my head.

I throw off the blood soaked shirt onto the floor and look down at the hole.

"You could have killed me Senpai." I mutter. If Luss weren't here I probably would.

I look up at the blond and see I frown placed on his lips. I wonder what his eyes are showing. Anger probably... But maybe there's worry there too.

* * *

***No one POV***

* * *

Belphegor felt guilty. He _never_ feels guilty. And that in itself bothered him. Not to mention that he actually made Flan _bleed_! He didn't even know if Flan had blood sometimes, not to mention enough to soak a good half of the front of his shirt.

After he had gotten over his shock he went and got Lussuria. But he really didn't have the patience, and Flan didn't have the time for knocking, so he just busted down the door. 'cause the fact that Flan actually looked like he was in pain scared him. It was only a flicker of emotion when the knife actually hit him, but Bel knew this knife actually hurt somewhat. Maybe not a lot since Flan currently didn't seem like he gave a shit, but more like the dull throbbing of a headache sort of pain.

When Flan took of his shirt, which he seemed kinda hesitant to do... You could see why. Luss decided not to say anything even though you knew he wanted to...

'cause Flan's torso was decorated in scars.

Bel wondered why he's never seen them before, but he assumed it was 'cause Flan never dressed in front of anybody. Guess this explains why.

He's worn tanktops when it was hot before, but they always covered up any scar. And no one would care if there were only like two or three seen since Flan _is_ a mafiaso, and an assassin at that. But Flan had at least 50 of them. But the biggest and longest scar would be the one running up his left side from when he was little.

"Holy shit froggy." Bel muttered.

Flan didn't say anything and just waited as the peacock did it's job. But the time Lussuria felt he was okay Flan's hair had grown about another two three inches. There was another faint scar left on his tummy, but it wasn't noticeable compared to others.

Flan started breaking he nails to a normal length while walking into the bathroom to shower.

He mumbled a faint, "Thanks Luss-nee-chan." Before shutting the door.

Bel and Luss sat there in silence until they heard the sound of the shower being turned on.

"You didn't do that did you Bel?" Luss asked.

"No."

* * *

Bel wasn't shocked anymore, he was pissed. The only thing that was going through his mind was, 'Who hurt _my_ froggy?!'

And who ever did hurt his froggy, was gunna find themselves dead or worse.

First, he just had to get it out of Flan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Why can't I ever just give Flan a happy existence!?**

**I feel so mean DX**

**I still hate MN. We have a snowday... In _April_!**

**We've had to cancel three Marching band practices because of snow =_=**


	34. Cemeteries

Bel kicked Lussuria out the door pretty fast, even though Luss was just as curious as Bel.

"But Bel-chan... I wanna know what happened to poor Flan-kun too!"

"And the Prince says no. So go away." He said as he shut the door in Lussuria's face.

* * *

Bel changed and waited for Flan to come out and when he did, Flan refused to look at the blond.

"Frog..." Bel started, but never finished.

"I swear to God Senpai, if you ask I'll make sure no one ever hears of you again." Flan threatened. He knew Bel would ask soon enough, he was just shocked he didn't try and barge into the bathroom and ask.

Bel thus shut his mouth. And for that, Flan was grateful.

They packed their bags in silence and when they were done, they simply left them on the bed so that they could retrieve them later.

They walked down into the lobby where the rest of their team mates were. And you could tell Luss was dieing to ask, but Bel made the sign of "You ask and you'll die" by dragging a finger across his throat.

"What are we doing today trash?"

"Like I've said before, there isn't much to do in my hometown. All there really is shopping. And I'm pretty sure Lussuria took care of that already." Flan said while starting his way outside, "Plus... I have unfinished business to attend to."

"What could that honestly be?" Squalo asked. Flan found it funny how he was still trying to be quiet.

"I have to visit the cemetery." And with that, Flan exited the hotel.

Right after he wasn't in view Lussuria pounced on Bel with questions.

"Did you ask him? What did he say? Who did it? Did he do it himself? Is it painful? Is that why he doesn't react when you stab him? Is his stomach wound okay? Did you say sorry this time? Did he tell you why he's going to the-"

"Lussuria. If you don't shut up I'll rip out your eyeballs and shred your dick and then feed them to Levi. Now shut. The fuck. _Up_." Belphegor warned cooly.

"Why would you try and feed them to me!?" The lightning pervert asked.

"Because no one likes you." Was Bel's response.

"Why's the gaylord flipping out anyways?" Squalo asked, finally finding a place to intervene.

"The Prince stabbed froggy in the tummy, he started bleeding, Lussuria came to the rescue, froggy had to take off his shirt so Luss could get to his tummy wound, and then we figured out why froggy never changes in front of anyone." Belphegor rambled.

"And that reason is?" Squalo asked impatiently.

"Froggy has scars all over his torso. It looks as if he went through a shredder."

All the men were silent for awhile until Xanxus started to laugh. And that in itself was scary as fuck.

"So that's what that trash is hiding!"

"Geez Squlo, how many times did you suck him to put him in this good of a mood?" Bel asked, folding his arms.

"VROOOII! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Squalo yells, so much for silence.

"Ushishishi. So you just let him fuck you all night and into the morning. Guess that explains why there are dark circles under you eyes." Bel came back with. He was just really in the mood to torment someone.

"VOOOIIIIII! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BRAT!"

"So the Prince was right, as always~" Bel practically sings at the shark. He was about to say something else until Xanxus hit Squlao over the head with some random glass object.

"Shut up trash. You're not funny anymore."

"Guess you didn't suck him enough." Bel teased as he strut outside in search of his froggy, Lussuria following his tail.

I giant, "VRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" came from the hotel as they walked down the street.

Bel chose to ignore it.

* * *

"What do you mean he threatened you?" Lussuria asked after he finally got Bel to tell him what happened.

"He pretty much told me he'd kill me if I asked." Bel clarified, "Now do you know where a cemetery would be? He said this place was small didn't he?"

"Well... It's probably more on the outskirts of town since no one wants to smell dead bodies." Lussuria said as he started to look around too. He knew if he pushed enough he could get Flan to tell him what happened.

"Meh. The Prince doesn't want to ask directions. You do it." The prince demanded.

"I don't speak French." Lussuria said. He was probably worse at it that Bel.

Since neither of them wanted to ask random citizens, they wandered for a good hour. They would have continued until a small old lady came up to them.

"_Are you lost young men_?" She asked in a choppy English, figuring they were foreigners.

"_Yes. Would you be so kind as to point us in the direction of the cemetery? Our friend went there and he's been gone for some time._" Bel replied slowly, trying to be as polite as he could.

It turns out that they were on the exact opposite side of the town from where they were supposed to be.

* * *

Bel thanked the lady and then pushed open the gate to the cemetery. It was decent sized, probably too big for a small town like Flan's but Bel found it safe to assume there had been a lot of deaths.

They searched for awhile before finding the teal haired man that they had been searching for, sitting in front of three specific graves.

"And here I thought you two would leave me alone." Flan said as he traced the last name Floret on each one.

"We're just worried about you." Lussuria said, trying to be sweet and convince Flan to talk to them.

"No. You're here to ask about my scars. I know you two _way_ too well."

"And we don't know enough about you." Lussuria shot back, "A family is supposed to know things that happen to members of their family. Sure they can have secrets. But they at least know if and why someone was hurt."

"It's not that big of a deal." Flan said, refusing to look at them.

"They why did you threaten Bel?"

"Because I knew he'd tell you and that you'd make a big deal out of it."

"Well tell us now and I wont make a big fuss." Lussuria promised.

"They're from training." Was his reponse.

"From that asshole of the Mist?!" Bel asked, finally being able to jump in.

"Mukuro-sama, yes."

"All of them!?" Lussuria asked, referring to the scars.

"No. Just most."

"But... Why would he hurt you like that?" Lussuria asked, sorrow lacing his voice.

Flan shrugged, "I was being trained to take over Boss' job one day, so he had to train me tough. Thanks to him, I'm now one of the very few people who can fool the Vindice."

"But why isn't froggy angry? He maimed your body!" Belphegor asked, more angry at Mukuro than Hibari had ever been. He'd maimed _his_ fucking froggy! _No one_ touches his things.

"Because it made me a better illusionist. Now get your anger under control." Flan said, getting up from his place on the ground, "I'm done here."

That was when Lussuria remembered they were in a cemetery.

"Who are they?" He asked while bending down to read the names on the headstones.

"Mama, papa, and grandma." Flan answered.

"Oh honey... I didn't know that all of your family was dead." Lussuria said.

Bel wonder how Lussuria would react to Flan's story.

"Can we go now?" Flan asked, "I don't like being in cemeteries."

"Yeah. The Prince doesn't either. Non-fresh death things are just plain gross." He said as he grabbed Flan by the arm and pulling him away.

* * *

"Is froggy okay?" Bel asked softly, referring to the incident earlier.

Flan looked up at his senpai, "Yeah. I'm used to it anyways."

"The Prince didn't mean to make froggy bleed."

"I know. As long as it's fixed with no permanent damage, I don't mind as much." Flan said.

"You forgive too easily." Bel said, sitting down on a bench outside the cemetery to wait for Luss to catch up to them.

Flan sat down next to him.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note: I feel this was only a filler chapter XD**

**And I made Mukuro out to be an ass XD**

**Sorry Mukuro lovers, but you know he'd do that. Him and his trident of doom.**


	35. Tug of War may Break my Bones

***Flan POV***

* * *

When Lussuria was finally able to catch up with us, he didn't seem to happy that we left without him, but I really didn't want to be in there anymore. I seriously hate cemeteries. I was only there to say "Hi" to mama, papa and grandma.

"Flan..." He said while pushing past the gate, "Why haven't you ever told anyone about your family?"

"Because it's none of their business." I say. In the corner of my eye I see Senpai try and hide a smile.

"Ohhhh. But I wanna know~ I bet you were the cutest baby." Luss squealed.

"What. Do you think I just keep baby pictures of me in my wallet or something?" I deadpan.

"No~ But I bet your old house is still around here somewhere."

"And what makes you think other people aren't living in it by now or that it wasn't demolished?"

"Flan, honey, you lived in the middle of no where on a mountain and people seem like they want to forget you ever existed." Lussuria stated. Why does he have to be right all the time?

"Well I'm not going back there again." I say, which I know was a mistake 'cause that's when Luss got this face. It's the face of where you know that you fucked up and they're gunna make you bend to their will to get what they want '_cause_ you fucked up. Or at least try.

There seriously needs to be a word for a situation like this. A word that means: I know I fucked up, don't comment on it.

But there isn't a word like that... So Lussuria _does_ comment on it.

"You already went?! When!? I _so_ badly wanted to meet the rest of your family!" He squeed. Yeah, he's not squealing anymore, he's squeeing.

"Come on! Lets go! I wanna see~" He insists, "Oh and we can bring the others too! I bet they would love to meet your family!"

"My family's dead." I say bluntly, has he not gathered this? He _just_ saw there graves!

"Ushishi. I don't think he believes you, froggy."

"Well do you believe him?" Lussuria asked.

"Ushi. Yup~"

"Wh-" Lussuria stops dead, "You... You brought _him_ there!"

I seriously couldn't tell if Luss was angry or happy. Probably both.

At lease I couldn't tell until Lussuria got this devilish glint in his eye.

Now I know I'm gunna get it.

And I don't mean a beating (He could never beat me. Mainly 'cause he could never catch me.) ... He is going to talk, squeal, and ask my ears off the rest of the day. That, in my eyes, is worse than a licking.

It was then that Lussuria grabbed me by my right arm and dragged me away from Senpai.

Or at least he tried to.

The problem was that as he tried to drag me away... Senpai grabbed hold of my left hand and tried to pull me back towards him.

Now I'm in this awkward stance with my arms being pulled by each side and my legs placed uncomfortably so that I don't fall over.

"Froggy stays with the Prince." Bel-senpai demanded. He sounded like a kid who didn't want to give up his toy.

"You had him all day yesterday Bel, and I need to talk to him." Lussuria shot back.

"And I need my arms." I say, not amused with this.

"Shut up froggy/Flan." They both said at me. Seems I have no say in this.

"Froggy's the Prince's!" Senpai said at Luss while pulling me his way.

"Which is exactly why I need to talk to him!" Lussuria countered, obviously taking that statement a different way as he pulled me his way.

"No. Mine. The Prince refuses to share." Pulled towards Senpai.

"Just let me talk to him for an hour at least Bel." Pulled towards Luss.

"No. The Prince claimed froggy first." Pulled towards Senpai.

"That's why you have to share!" Pulled towards Luss.

"My limbs are gunna fall off." I comment, I could feel my shoulders and fingers going out of place... They ignore me.

"What do you want with the Prince's frog?" Pulled towards Senpai.

"To figure out why he's all of a sudden _yours_!" Pulled towards Luss.

"He's always been the Prince's." Pulled towards Senpai.

"Since when!?" Pulled towards Luss.

"Since the Prince claimed him. Now go away and stop touching the Prince's property!" Pulled towards Senpai.

"If you two don't stop pulling on my arms right now I will send you both to the depths of _Hell_." I warn in a low voice that means trouble is brewing.

They both look down at me and let that phrase sink in.

Senpai, noticing Lussuria's distraction, did a quick pull on my arm, making me lose my balance and fall right into him.

"Shishi. Prince wins." He says with a grin.

I just ignore him, put myself upright, and move my shoulders and fingers to make sure they're okay.

I hold up my left hand. "Senpai... I think you broke my hand..." I say at one of the awkwardly bent fingers.

Lussuria pinches the bridge of his nose. Probably at the fact that this is the second time today he's hurt me in a span of a few hours.

"I can't write now." I state. I knew I wouldn't be writing anyways, but I didn't like the fact that my hand was broken 'cause I actually _use_ that hand! Why couldn't it have been my right one? I don't use that one as much!

"Oops." Was all Senpai said.

"Does your bird by any chance fix bones?" I ask Lussuria.

"I'm sorry sweety. But he's kinda tired right now from earlier. He should be fine in a couple hours though and then I'll fix you right up~" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

It didn't work.

I decide not to comment as I walk back over to the bench, put my hand on it, and proceed to place my fingers back into place, which would have been painful for anyone other than me. After I was sure they were somewhat straightened, I created an temporary illusionary cast around my hand.

"Guess this'll have to do for now." I say.

I look up and find Senpai frowning. What... Did he not want it to heal or something?

At least that's what I figured until he grabbed my hand gently and kissed it lightly before snickering.

"Kisses from princes always make everything better."

* * *

**Author's Note: I seriously have to send a very special thanks out to dark-yokokitsune for drawing an amazing picture from chapter 29:_ Work of Art._**

**I seriously started to cry I was so happy. And she/he (99% sure it's a she) drew it so well too!**

: / / dark-yokokitsune . deviantart art / Froggy - Draw - Me - A - Frog - 366694825 ? q = gallery % 3 A dark-yokokitsune & qo = 0

**There's the link, just get rid of the spaces.**

**Thank you again dark-yokokitsune. You made my night.**


	36. Flowers of Moe

***Flan POV***

* * *

Both me and Lussuria just stood there. Him 'cause he was frozen, me 'cause I had no idea how to react to that.

But Senpai just laughed, grabbed my non-broken hand, and pulled me away from the flamboyant man who was sure to thaw in a matter so many seconds.

He led me down streets until I was sure he was lost and/or trying to get Lussuria, who was probably following us, lost.

"Senpai. Where are you taking me?" I ask the crazy blond.

"Away from perverts."  
"That means I'd have to run away from you too."

"Don't push it froggy." He warns, "Where's a quiet non-people infested place?"

"The mountain, the river, depending on the time of day the park."

"Shishi. River it is then." He said, wanting to avoid the park 'cause of our last incident at a park.

He stopped in thought.

"...Where's the river?" He asks. I was wondering when he'd remember that he had no idea how to get around in France. Much less Jura, France.

Instead of answering, I just tightened my grip on his hand and started walking in the direction of the river.

Which was in the opposite direction Senpai was going.

* * *

When we got there, there were only a few groups of people there. About two couples and a small cluster of about four teenagers.

"Here we are." I say, looking up at Senpai.

He looked pleased enough with the scenery as he wandered around until he found a nice patch of grass that was in the shade.

"We're not supposed to sit on the grass Senpai." I say as I sit next to him. I didn't really care if we broke a rule or two. We'd be gone in a couple hours anyways.

"Ushishi. Don't care. Princes can do what they want."

"That actually isn't true, but okay. We'll go with that."

"Well... What does froggy think a prince is supposed to do?" He asked.

"They shouldn't be selfish and should serve their country not themselves." I say. I'm not gunna lie or beat around the bush just to make him feel better and he knows it.

"Ushishi. I knew froggy would say something like that."

"That's why you're a fake prince." I continue.

He sighs.

"The Prince isn't fake."

"We'll see tomorrow."

"The Prince doesn't want to go home."

"I didn't either. I was chased out just like you."

"The Prince wasn't chased out... Neither was froggy. Froggy was stolen."

"I was too chased. I could have gone back if I wanted to, but I knew no one wanted me here, so I stayed where I was. And you were 'cause you went to the Varia at the age of eight."

"Shishi. Guess that's true." He says as he adjusts from his sitting position and lays his head on my open lap, "So froggy even knows when the Prince came to the Varia."

I place my non-mummified hand on his soft locks and subconsciously run my fingers through the blond locks.

"I actually did research on my new family when training with Mukuro-sama."

"Did he really hurt you?"

"Yeah. But only during training. And it's not like he didn't take care of the injuries afterward... Well actually Chrome did that, but still. He was actually nicer to me than he was some of the members of the Kokuyo gang. Like MM for instance. She's still just as annoying then as she is now."

"The Prince still has to skewer him."

"You don't _have_ to. You _want_ to. And may I ask why?"

"Because he hurt froggy."

"You hurt froggy all the time."

"Froggy's the Prince's."

"Since when did you have claim on me?" I asked, kinda amused with this conversation.

"Since the Prince put the frog hat on froggy."

"So this thing is your way of marking your territory... What are you a dog?"

"Ushishi. Nope~ Just a Prince."

"Fallen prince." I correct.

"I'll skewer you." He warns.

"Oh trust me. I know. Just look at the wound on my tummy. Or my hand."

He pouts. "The Prince didn't mean to."

"Learn your own strength, Senpai. That's all I ask."

"Ushishi. So froggy doesn't care that the Prince stabs him?"

"You'd do it anyways even if I did care."

"Shishi. True."

We sat there in silence for awhile until something popped into my head.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." I say.

"Probably on a mad search for us under Luss-nee-chan's orders." Bel-senpai replied, "What did he wanna talk to you about anyways?"

"The flowers of Moe."

"The what?"

"The flowers of Moe." I repeat.

"What the hell is a flower of Moe?"

"A flower of love."

"Love... Is that all that freak talks about?"

"Pretty much. He is very concerned with my love life."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't try to kill him if he even asks no matter how much I want to."

"Do you tell him _everything_?" He probably thinking of _that_ night.

"I'm not stupid. Of course not."

"Good." He says, sounding kinda relieved, "What do you talk about?"

"Like I said. My love life."

"So froggy's dating someone?" He asks, sounding kinda sad.

Why?

"No. I'm not. But he wants me too."

"Why doesn't froggy?"

"Because froggy has someone he likes."

He shoots up and turns to me, "Who?"

"_Je ne sais pas*_." I tease.

He seems insistent though.

"Who does froggy like?"

"A human being."

He pouts but the hold up his hand and spreads his fingers.

"Give the Prince five hints."

"Why should I?" I ask, not gunna bother unless I get something out of it.

"Because... Uh..." He says, or attempts to, as he searches for an answer.

"How about you owe me one favor per two hints."

"But that's be two and a half favors... How do you do a half a favor?"

I shrug, "It'd be more like a suggestion and you'd get to chose if you'd do it or not."

"Deal." He says. I'm kinda shocked he didn't try and wager with me.

"Alright. Shoot." I say.

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Hair color?"

"Blond."

"Job?"

"Hitman."

"Body size?"

"Skinny yet muscular."

"Does he know froggy likes him?"

"I don't think he has the slightest clue... 'cause he's an idiot who claims to be a genius."

He looked like he wanted to ask another one but was stopped by a yell.

Well... More like a very loud, "VRRROOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! LUSSURIA! I FOUND THEM!"

"What happened to him being quiet?" I ask.

"Shishi. He gave up this morning."

Lussuria came rushing down to us wit the biggest grin on his face.

"We have to go you guys~"

"Why are you so happy?" Bel-senpai asked.

"Just because~" Was Luss' answer, "Now we have to get going. I got your guys' bags. They're in the car."

"Alright." I say as I get up, "Lets go Senpai."

"Ushishi. Okay~"

* * *

**Author's Note: ...I got a request to change Flan's gender... And there are many problems with that... But I shall only name three... 1) I am 36 chapters into this story... His gender ain't changing any time soon (not at all) considering earlier chapters. 2) Flan is originally a boy. I don't think you should change such a specific part of an anime/manga/book/movie. The character should stay the same gender and look the same because that's what the original author wanted. (Exception: If you change everyone's genders.) 3) … _I have _no_ idea how to write Flan female_... XDDDDD**

**So... I'm sorry random person who doesn't seem to have an account and only read like five chapters into this story.**

**It's not changing. **

***I don't know/who knows**

_If anyone can tell me where I got **"Flowers of Moe"** from I'll give you a cookie! XD_


	37. Plane ride to Russia

We got onto our plane and I waited for Lussuria to sit down before I chose a spot to sit. I seriously didn't want to deal with him for three to five hours.

After I chose my spot, Senpai sat down next to me with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy? Didn't you just say you didn't want to go home?" I asked.

"And I still don't. But the Prince is rather curious was home is like now after the Prince has left."

"That didn't answer my question. I wanted to know why you're so happy all of a sudden."

"Shishi. I know."

It was then Lussuria moved from his spot into a seat right in front of ours and peeking over it so that only his eyes on up were showing (Which is a really creepy sight). And the worse part is... I'm trapped. 'cause Senpai's right next to me so I can't get out. And I really don't feel like ninja-ing my way out of the seat.

At least Lussuria cut to the chase for once (which he _never_ does), "Are you two dating?"

"No." We both say instantly. At least we have an agreement.

Lussuria didn't look convinced.

"Liars."

"And what makes you think that?" I ask him, folding my arms.

"He _stole_ you when I wanted to talk to you!" Lussuria practically shouted as his full head popped up over the seat.

"It was better than talking about moe flowers." I say.

I was ignored.

"That and he took you to a park like _all_ couples do!" Luss insisted.

"Actually I took him there 'cause he got lost."

"Shishi. Shut up froggy." Senpai warned.

"See! You guys act _just_ like a couple!" Luss insisted.

"We act nothing like a couple. He broke my hand and stabbed me in the gut today." I counter.

"Shishishi. True~"

"Well that's only because this is _Bel_ we're talking about." Lussuria said.

"And don't you think that even if it _is_ Senpai he wouldn't try and hurt the person he likes."

"That's how he shows affection." Lussuria tried.

"So does that mean he loves every person he kills?"

"No... But..."

"Exactly. So shut up and listen to people when they say something."

I told you I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

He sighs and goes back to talk to Squalo.

"Ushishi. Who knew froggy could tell off Luss-nee-chan."

"I can. I just don't 'cause it gets annoying."

"And listening to him 24/7 doesn't?"

"I've learned to tune him out."

"Ah..."

We sat in silence for awhile until Senpai spoke up again.

"Hey froggy?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it feel like to like someone?"

I was not expecting that question.

"Uh... Depends on what you mean by _like_."

"How froggy feels about his crush."

"So you mean love." I say, leaning back in my chair.

"...Yeah."

"Why. Does Senpai like someone?" I ask.

"... I don't know. That's why the Prince is asking froggy."

"Why don't you ask Luss?"

Senpai turned to me, "That is the worst idea ever froggy. Thought you were smart."

"I am smart. It's just that it isn't that bad of an idea. He'd at least be able to identify if it's love or not."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"How?"

"Would you like me to ask you the questions?"

"What questions?"

"About a month before we even went on this trip Lussuria coached me in the ways of figuring out if someone's in love or not."

"Ushishishihi. So froggy's a love expert now?"

"Sure. We'll go with that."

"Alright toad... What are the questions."

I think back to the ridiculous questions Luss gave me. It was fun tormenting him when he was teaching them, 'cause I'd pretend I'd forgotten them and he'd get this really frustrated face.

"What does your heart do when around them?"

"Don't know about heart... But bubbles go into my tummy and refuse to go away."

"Alright. Do you enjoy actually spending time with them more than your other friends."

"... Shishi. Maybe."

"You have to give actual answers to this Senpai."

"Yes." He answered.

"How far are you willing to make them happy?"

"Shishi. The Prince makes everyone happy."

"No you don't." I say, closing my eyes, "Lets try it this way. Imagine there's the person you're thinking of and they're crying. What would you do?"

Senpai frowns, I wonder who he's thinking of.

"The Prince doesn't like it when they cry. It's not normal. I'd try and get them to stop."

"How?"

"The Prince would want to know what was wrong first."

"Alright. What if they told you they were rejected by the person they liked?"

"The Prince would tell them to forget about such a peasant because they're royalty and shouldn't be interfering with peasants anyways.."

This was one reason he liked Belphegor. Even though he uses the words peasant to be an ass most days, he can use it to try and make someone feel better too. And in a case like this, it'd probably work.

"Are they a princess or prince?"

"He'd wanna be called a prince over a princess but the Prince would still call him a princess."

So it was a guy.

"What would you do if they got hurt?"

"Kill the person who did it naturally."

"What if you hurt them?"

"Then... I feel guilty..." Bel said.

I lean back in my chair and don't say anything.

"Well?" He asks.

"One more question. Do you feel like that with anyone else? You don't have to answer to that one." I say, "These questions are meant to help _you_ figure it out yourself."

Senpai sat there in thought.

I wonder who the person he likes is.

I wonder if he figured out my drawing and is just trying to torment me now by asking questions like this about him liking someone.

Guess I'll find out later.

Before Senpai can say anything, I curl up in a ball and go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was planning on writing more... But I got caught up in RPing 'cause I found this awesome new site last night. XD**


	38. Lions of Royalty

We all find ourselves in Russia within a couple hours and I have to be woken up by Senpai shaking my shoulder to get me up.

"Come _ooooooon_ Froggy! The Prince has to show you his home~" Senpai said.

"Froggy is out of service right now. Please try again in an hour or never." I say, not wanting to get up.

"The Prince will force froggy up."

"How?"

"Shishishi. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

It was then I felt a presence near my face.

"What are you doing Senpai?" I ask.

He just leans down closer to my cheek and I feel something wet touch it.

I pull back quickly but there's already a streak of wetness running up my face.

"Senpai... Did you just _lick_ me?" I ask.

"Shishi. Yup~" Senpai responded.

I didn't think that'd work. But, unfortunately, it did work. I got out of my seat and out the plane with a laughing prince right behind me. I just really didn't want to be licked again.

* * *

There was another elongated car that was there to pick us up.

"Did you contact your family Senpai?" I asked.

"Shishi. Of course not. Servants are supposed to await royalties arrival anyways."

I looked at the butler man who looked right at us. Maybe he was awaiting Senpai.

The man bowed once Belphegor walked up to him.

"Shishi. Told you guys I was a prince."

"You could just simply be rich Senpai." I state as we all pile into the car.

"Fine. Just wait till you see the castle."

"Russia doesn't have kings or queens Senpai."

"Shishi. It used to."

"Oh~ So you're just from the family of people who were once royalty!" Lussuria chimed in.

"No. The Prince is royalty."

"Stupid stubborn prince." I mutter.

"Shishi. Froggy called the Prince a prince again." He said happily.

We passed the rest of the car ride with mindless chatter that almost put me to sleep again until we pulled up at a castle.

"Huh. So Senpai _does_ live in a castle." I say, impressed with the size. It looks really old though.

"Ushi. Told ya~"

* * *

We walked up to the castle and were welcomed by a beautiful lady in a silky white dress. Her hair was blond like Senpai's, but yet her eyes were covered just like his.

"Why does everyone in your family have to hide their eyes?" I ask.

"Ushishi. It's tradition." Senpai said as he walked up to his mother, or at least I assume it's his mother.

"Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать.*" She greets us with a smile that is sweet, yet demonic like Senpai's.

"What?" Pretty much all of us say.

"Shishi. 'Hello and welcome' " Senpai translated.

"Does she know any other languages?" Luss asked.

"Italian?" She asked. It was choppy. But understandable.

"Thank you." Luss says happily.

* * *

Senpai's momma brought us into the "house" and had a butler each take our things to a room.

But Senpai stopped one of them (the one with my stuff might I add) and whispered something. Who knew Senpai knew how to be quiet.

"What was that about?" I ask as Senpai returns to our group.

"Ushishi. Whatever are you talking about froggy? I was just talking to one of my servants."

"Right." I deadpan.

"Матери. Как вы думаете, что мы должны предоставить крестьянам, бродить на некоторое время*?" Senpai asked... Or said. And for a second I was wondering who he was talking to.

"Я не вижу, почему бы и нет.*" His mama replied with her sickeningly sweet smile.

"Shishi. Right this way peasants!" Senpai instructed.

"Why do I feel like we've walked right into the lion's den?" I asked Luss as we follow Senpai down a hall.

"Because we are in Bel-chan's home." He responded, "Lets just hope his brother isn't here. Then there's be a full out battle for Pride Rock."

"They aren't legit lions Luss-nee-san."

"It's just a metaphor." He says, his voice bubbling.

"Sure." I was tempted to say more, but I think we all know who would with this argument.

We soon find ourselves in a grand ball room that was currently being decorated.

"Shishi. They're having a ball to welcome the Prince~" Bel-senpai said happily.

"Do you honestly think any of us brought clothes fancy enough for a ball besides you and Luss?" I ask the deranged idiot.

In truth, I was just trying to get out of going to the damn things. I hate parties. And dances. And gatherings of more than ten people. And I also hated dressing up, I prefer my own clothes, not monkey suits.

"Shishi. Nope~ That why you're all gunna get tailored later."

"Do I have to?" I ask, relly hoping he's say the opposite of what I know he will say.

"Ushishi. Yup~"

I close my eyes and for a brief moment, allow myself to think of happy things. Consiquently, some of those happy things came out.

"Shishi. Froggy. Stop day dreaming. The Prince does not want grass all over his ball room."

I open my eyes and look down at a fading patch of grass around my feet.

I look up at Luss.

"Can I go home now?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I am **_soooooooooooo_** sorry. My computer seriously hates me, otherwise I would have updated last night DX**

***Hello and welcome.**

***Mother. Do you think that we should allow the peasants to roam for a while?**

***I don't see why not.**


	39. Secrets

Senpai frowned at his froggy's comment.

"No. Froggy has to stay." He insisted.

"Why?" I ask. It's not like I _had_ to be there.

He pouted. "It's a secret and froggy has to be there."

"Whatever." I deadpan, ready to just go to my room.

But before I could turn around and go find my room,I saw four maids walk in behind Senpai.

"Shishi. Finally the peasants are here." He said.

"VROI! Why are they looking at us like that?" They looked as if they were ready to eat us.

Senpai shrugged, "Who knows."

"Luss-nee-chan! Can you make sure the other peasants don't run away? The Prince is gunna keep an eye on froggy." Senpai shouted as he pulled me and a maid out the door.

"Alright!" Luss shouts back.

* * *

***No one POV***

* * *

Belphegor dragged Flan and the maid into a small room with a lot of cloth. "Time for froggy to get fitted." He chirped.

"But Senpai." Flan whined, "I hate parties."

"The Prince doesn't care. Now hold still."

The maid came up to the illusionist and asked (Bel translated) him to please remove his shirt so she could get proper measurements. Flan new it was a load of bull but removed it anyways.

She seemed shocked at the scars on Flan's body but measured his arms and torso anyways. At least she didn't ask him to remove his pants next when she had to measure there.

* * *

It took Flan about a good hour to get measured and it took Bel another hour to chose the outfit he wanted for Flan to wear. Yeah, Flan didn't get to choose.

"Senpai... I'm done. Can I go to my room now?" He asked, really just wanting to lay down.

"Shishi. Fine. But only since froggy worked so well."

Flan stared blankly at the Prince. He didn't cooperate at all. The girl had to practically move his body for him. That's why it took so long.

Bel grabbed Flan's hand (he seemed to be doing this a lot lately) and let him though many hallways and up a flight of steps until they reached a giant ass double doors.

"Are all your guest rooms like this?" Flan asked as Bel took out a key from his pocket.

"Shishi. This isn't a guest room silly frog." He said as he unlocked the giant doors.

"Then why am I here? I wanted to go to _my_ room."

"Shishi. You are in your room froggy."

"No I'm not. This is your room."

Belphegor pulls the frog into his room and closes the door.

"It's froggy's room too."

"So that's why you stopped the butler with my suitcase."

"Ushi. Yup~"

Flan walked over to the red covered king sized bed and plopped on it.

"Well... Guess it doesn't matter." Flan muttered.

"Shishi. Of course not."

"Senpai... Am I allowed to nap... Or would you just kill me?" He asked.

Bel thought for a minute. "No... Froggy can sleep. The Prince will be back later with froggy's outfit."

Flan actually found this suspicious. Why was Bel being so nice? But he allowed himself to take the opportunity to nap anyways. Suspicious or not, he'd take the opportunity.

After Flan started to fall asleep, Bel exited the bedroom and went on a search for Lussuria.

* * *

"Luss-nee-chan!" Bel called after he finally found the flamboyant male.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"How are the preparations going?" He asked.

"I think they're going well." Luss said, "I can't understand a word anyone's saying though."

"Ushishi. Can't say I'm surprised."

"Now... What's really bothering you?"

Bel looked up. "What are you talking about peasant?"

"Oh come on. I've known you since you were eight. I can tell if something's bothering you." Lussuria insisted.

Bel fidgeted. "Can you tell teach me all the stuff you taught froggy?" Bel asked. That was the simplest way he could ask his question.

"OHHHHHHHHHH! Is Bel-chan finally in love!?" Lussuria squealed. Funny how he knew exactly what Bel was talking about.

Bel glared. He knew Luss couldn't see it, but he could feel it.

"With who!?" Luss asked, ignoring the glare.

"Not telling." Bel said stubbornly.

"Oh boo." Lussuria said, disappointed, "So you just want advice then?"

Bel nodded, really wishing he didn't have to admit to this stuff.

"It'd help if I knew _who_, but I'll try." Lussuria pushed, he had a good guess, but he didn't want to jump entirely to conclusions.

Bel nodded again, "Well get on with it peasant."

"Oooo. So snappy. Must be serious." Luss said, "Do you want help on confessing? Or what?"

"That."

"All I can say. Is make it unique, and make sure it'd be something they're okay with. You don't want to embarrass them 'cause it could get you rejected."

Bel let the info process.

'So that means no open confessions' Bel thought.

"Thanks Luss-nee-chan." Bel muttered, "Now make sure all this is perfect. It is froggy's birthday after all."

* * *

**Author's Note: I seriously have not been in a writing mood lately. So that's why I have not been updating a lot. So I'm sorry. I really am. But I'll at least try to get one in every day.**


	40. Buttons

Bel came into his bedroom with two sets of clothes. His and froggy's.

"Froggy~" The prince cooed (or at least he tried) as he went to wake the frog.

Flan's face frown slightly as he turned over, his body not wanting to wake up yet.

"Froggy!" Bel said in a more demanding voice.

A groan came from the younger male as he opened his eyes, "What?"

"It's time for froggy to wake up and get dressed." Bel said as he threw the outfit on top of the sleepy boy.

Flan looked at a nearby clock and noticed he'd been asleep for two hours at least.

'So Senpai was true to his word, huh?' Flan thought as he grabbed the outfit and sat up holding it out in front of him. It was actually more simple then he thought it'd be. It was just a simple black suit with a dark green shirt and black tie. That was kinda weird 'cause usually people got him indigo things to wear since that was his flame color.

"How'd Senpai know I'd want green?" Flan asked Bel. He never did get to see what Belphegor chose earlier, 'cause he figured he'd hate it anyways. So he was shocked that the outfit wasn't _completely_ terrible.

" 'cause I'm a Prince." Was Bel's response. In truth, he actually had to pull the info out of Luss. Which is harder than it seems since he always tries to pull things out of you at the same time.

Flan was about to ask his senpai where the bathroom was so that he could change, but Bel had already started stripping so that he could get into his own outfit. And that actually stopped Flan's mind dead in its tracks.

"Shishi. What's the matter froggy? Did the Prince captivate you so much that you can't change yourself?" Bel teased.

Flan broke his eyes away from the slim body before him, "I can change just fine, Senpai."

"Oh really now?" Bel said, his tone dipped in sarcasm, "Prove it."

Being a male, Flan couldn't resist this challenge. Usually he's very good at resisting meaningless challenges, but there are some days where he feels he needs to go alone with one. (He is male after all.)

Flan stripped out of his shirt and soon shed his pants, thankful he remembered boxers this time.

"Told you." Flan said as he pulled on the slacks. He hated slacks, but apparently he had to wear them since they were apart of the outfit Bel_ oh so nicely_ gave to him.

Bel on the other hand, who only had to finish buttoning his shirt, watched as Flan stripped. Even with all the scars covering his body Flan found a way to look sexy. In fact, to Bel, they made him look sexier.

"Shishi. Froggy wins." Bel chirped, which led Flan to think Bel had something up his sleeve.

Hey Senpai... Can I skip tonight?" Flan asked, knowing it was pointless since he was already dressed.

"No. Froggy has to be there."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

Flan fought the urge to roll his eyes as he tried to button his buttons. That one simple task was proving difficult. "Dammit." He muttered as the button seemed to purposely miss the hole over and over again.

"Ushishi. Does froggy need help?" Bel asked, growing amused that Flan couldn't button his own button.

"No." Flan said stubbornly. He refused to look like more of a fool. But Bel ignored him and walked over to the Mist Guardian anyways.

"Shishi. Silly frog." He said as he grabbed Flan's fingers and helping him button the button. So technically speaking, Flan still buttoned his own button since it was his own fingers doing it.

"Stupid Senpai." Flan muttered.

"The Prince is not stupid."

"Prove it." Flan challenged. God he was in a weird mood today.

"Don't need to." The Storm Guardian said as he checked his watch anxiously.

* * *

"Hey Senpai... Wasn't your family supposed to be dead?" Flan asked after a minute or two of silence.

Bel pouted. "They didn't die apparently."

"Well at least your brother's dead now 'cause of Boss." Flan said as he laid down on the bed.

Senpai's grin came back. "Shishi. That's why he's the boss."

Flan thought it was just because his brother was dead that Bel was happy, but whatever.

"Where's Bel-senpai's papa?" Flan asked, feeling a dent in the mattress beside him as Bel laid down next to him.

"The bastards probably around here somewhere. Avoid me of course."

"Why?"

"Shishi. 'cause he doesn't like me of course."

"Well Senpai's mama likes him."

"That's just 'cause she's my mother."

"Well he's your papa.

"So."

"Does mama have Senpai's eyes?"

"I wonder."

"You don't know."

"No. Just don't remember."

Flan let out a short breathy laugh that sounded more like a huff if anything.

"Does froggy get a story time?" Flan joked.

"Shishi. Does froggy want story time?"

"Perhaps later. Stories are best for bedtime."

"Ushishi. Only if froggy says yes."

"What are you talking about."

"Ushishi. You'll see." Bel said as he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the text and smiled again, "Time to go froggy."

"I still don't want to." Flan said, not bothering to get up yet.

Bel got up though, "Don't make me lick you again."

That got Flan up.

"Fine. But I refuse to dance."

"Wrong. Froggy will dance with the Prince at some point."

"Whatever, Senpai." Flan said as he followed Bel out the room.

* * *

Flan had to be lead to the ballroom again since he'd totally forgotten the way.

"Shishi. Ready froggy?" Bel asked.

"What do I honestly need to be ready for?" Was Flan return question.

"Ushishi." He laughed as he pushed open the door for his froggy. Inside was a whole flood of people (mostly workers in the castle). But the most noticeable thing was a big green and blue banner that read, "_**Happy Birthday Froggy!**_" In big bold black letters.

Flan stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. Then he pulled out his new phone and looked at the date.

Had he seriously forgotten his _own_ birthday?!

He then looked at Bel. Bel _never_ remembered his birthday. Usually he spent it either alone or with Luss.

"Ushishi! Froggy's face! Froggy's face!" Bel chirped happily.

"What about my face." Flan asked.

"Froggy's looks shocked."

'Of course I look... Oh..." Flan thought as he returned his mask back to normal.

But he still looked up at Belphegor and gave him the smallest of smiles and a "Thank you, Senpai."

And that little comment help Bel build his courage just enough for later that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awwww. I still love picturing Flan smile. **

**I am not going to be online tomorrow since I have band stuff to do. So there will be no update. Sorry. :P**


	41. Prince's Princess

To Bel, the party wasn't much. But Flan had never had a _ball_ for a birthday party before. So for him, this was almost overwhelming. A lot of the times he retreated from any sort of crowd, mainly 'cause he had no idea what they were saying since they were all speaking Russian. But Bel would always come along and pull him right back into the mess of things. Which actually wasn't all that nice. Even though Flan knew Bel meant well... For some _odd_ reason.

After a few hours, Bel was also able to convince Flan to dance one song with him. And of course to Flan's luck, it had to be a formal song that would show off Flan's lack of dance skills.

"Senpai. Do I have to?" Flan asked as the blond pulled him into the center of the dance floor/ball room.

"Ushishi. Yup~" Was the Prince's reply, " 'cause froggy promised he'd dance with the Prince."

"Froggy can't dance."

"Well, then the Prince will just have to teach froggy."

"And if froggy doesn't want to learn?"

"Froggy will anyways."

Eventually, Flan finally gave in and allowed Bel to teach him to dance. He fumbled for awhile, not used to dancing formally... or at all really. Until he finally got the hang of it.

The only thing that kinda bothered him was the fact that he was in the female's place. But it made sense since he didn't know how to dance. But he still didn't like that fact.

After finally fumbling through a song Bel leaned down and gently kissed his hand as if thanking him for the dance that wasn't really a dance.

"I'm not a girl Senpai."

"Shishi. Trust me. The Prince _knows_."

* * *

The rest of the night went by with Lussuria gushing over Flan. Squalo and Xanxus getting drunk and have a rather heated make out session despite Squlao's very loud protests.. Leviathan disappearing somewhere (no one cares). And Bel was kinda fluttering everywhere, but he would always returned to Flan's side.

At about midnight. Flan was wide awake. It could have just been the alcohol he'd drunk, (He never drank a lot finding it suicide to get drunk in the Varia.) but he was still awake.

Flan was actually quite unusual when he gets even slightly buzzed. Because all that happens... Is absolutely nothing. He does not change on the outside at all. All that happens is he's a little more happy and kinda playful with his words more.

But that's seriously it.

* * *

But soon enough after Luss went to bed, Bel dragged the frog back to his giant ass room.

"Shishi. The Prince has never seen froggy drink before."

"That because it's suicide to get drunk around you people." Flan said, "That and I have a really low alcohol tolerance."

"Ushishi. How much did froggy drink?"

"About three drinks."

"Ushi. The Prince wonder's what froggy's like drunk."

"I don't even wanna know."

"Froggy's never been drunk?"

"I've lived around psychopaths pretty much my entire adult life. So... No."

"Ushishi. Froggy's too careful."

"Froggy doesn't like spilling his secrets to the world unlike someone."

"Shishi. How do you know what kind of drunk you'd be if you never tried it."

"Because I know my own body."

"Ushi. I couldn't see froggy being an aggressive drunk. But maybe you'd try and act all smart or maybe you'd think everything is funny... Or is froggy a _horny_ drunk?" Bel asked as he blew softly at the rim of Flan's ear.

"I think Senpai's the horny drunk." Flan said as he turned around, trying to hide his blush from his senpai.

"Hey, froggy..." Bel started. Figuring now was the only time he'd have before he lost his courage.

"What?"

"Um..." Great start Bel, "The Prince was wondering if froggy would like... to become the Prince's... Princess..." He was able to get out.

Flan looked up at his Senpai, pretty damn confused. "I'm not a girl Senpai." Flan said for the second time that night.

"And the Prince already said he knows that."

Flan looked up at the taller male trying to figure out what Bel was trying to ask.

'Ushishi. Seems froggy gets stupider when buzzed.' Bel thought, happy Flan wasn't drunk and still knew exactly what he was doing, 'Guess I'll have to be straight forward.'

"The Prince likes froggy." Bel said bluntly.

That one phrase stopped Flan's brain dead in it's tracks.

"...What?" Flan asked in disbelief, hoping this better not be a dare or prank.

"The Prince likes froggy." Bel repeated. He was losing his courage by the second.

"And this isn't a joke or prank?" Flan asked, just to make sure.

Bel shook his head, "No. Prince's don't lie."

There was no hint of a sarcastic smile or anything, so Flan felt Bel was telling the truth.

For once.

So Flan did the only thing he could think of doing. He placed a hand on Bel's cheek, and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I had totally forgotten I had Marching Band practice today. Otherwise I would have updated earlier.**

**Ah... Such an interesting place to end.**


	42. First Time

Bel was kinda shocked at the sudden kiss, not really expecting that out of his froggy. But Flan never was one to be predicable. And it wasn't long before Bel started to kiss his froggy back.

That one kiss only deepened once Bel licked Flan's bottom lip, asking for entrance before he thrust his tongue into the deep cavern anyways, knocking off Flan's frog hat in the process so he could grab a handful of hair.

At least he asked.

But unfortunately, they were human. And humans unfortunately need to breath. And there is no excuses for incredibly heated make out sessions. So this little fact forced the two males to disconnect reluctantly. A sting of saliva connecting their lips before it broke.

"Ushishi."

"What are you laughing at Senpia?"

Bel just simply took off his tiara and placed it on top of Flan's head. "Now the froggy's a prince."

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?

"Ushishi. All night."

Flan shook his head and pulled Bel down for another kiss. This one more sweet. Which didn't really make sense since you were supposed to start sweet and gradually get heated, and they had done the exact opposite.

Bel looped a hand around Flan's middle and cradled his cheek with the other one as he pushed more into the kiss, _wanting_ more.

Flan wrapped his arms around Bel neck as he pushed up on his toes so he could reach Bel's lips better.

At this movement, Flan could feel Belphegor's mouth go into a grin before he pulled away.

And it was then that he realized his eyes had closed at some point.

'How did I not notice this?' Flan wondered as he opened them again. He found himself staring at a grin and a curtain of blonde locks. He raised one hand and pushed them aside.

"I like your eyes better." Flan heard himself say. He didn't even mean to say that.

"Ushishi. And the Prince likes froggy's smile better." Bel countered, but made no move to escape from Flan's hand that had removed his bangs from his face.

Flan allowed the smallest of smirked grace his lips before Bel pulled him onto the bed, turning him so that he was resting on the bed naturally (head on the pillow and such) and soon found the Prince towering over him.

"Ushi. Gotcha~"

"You caught me off guard."

"Shishi. I know~" The blonde said as he leaned down, missing Flan's lips and grazing his cheek. From there he went down to Flan's neck and started to kiss there.

Somewhere along the lines Bel heard Flan mutter, "Horny bastard Senpai." But didn't make a move to removed said horny bastard Senpai.

Bel laughed as he took both Flan's hands and trapped them above his body with one hand, thankful Lussuria fixed the broken one, and popped open the jacket of Flan's outfit with the other hand. He then proceeded to lift up Flan's shirt. No pieces of clothing had even come off yet and yet more of Flan's skin was being exposed by the seconds.

Bel released Flan's hands so that he could get the clothing off. And he did just that, stripping Flan so that his entire top half was exposed.

He ran a few fingers over some of the scars. "Ushi. You know. The Prince doesn't remember seeing these before when froggy came in his bedroom half naked." (Chapter 15)

"That's 'cause I used illusions to cover them up." Flan answered.

"Then why didn't froggy the other day? Could have kept it secret awhile longer."

"Because froggy was too tired to do a proper illusion like that. I'd _just_ woken up."

"Ushishi. So even froggy needs a break."

"It takes a lot to do illusions all the time, Senpai."

Bel stripped out of his own top, showing the little moon on his navel.

"Well... The Prince finds these sexier anyways."

"Scar fetish."

"Shut up." Bel muttered before silencing the frog with his lips, grazing his thumb over one of Flan's nipples.

Flan's skin shuddered under his senpai's touch.

"Don't do that." He mumbled.

"Ushishi. Why?" Bel said, doing it again, enjoying the way Flan's skin crawled in what was more than likely pleasure.

"Just... Don't."

"Not until froggy give a real reason." He said as he did the same thing to the other one.

"Mmmm." Was the only noise that made its way out of Flan's throat.

Bel soon got serious. "Does froggy mind?"

"Mind what?"

"This."

"If I did. You'd be in one of the many levels of hell by now."

And that was all Bel needed, leaning down and capturing Flan's lips, thrusting his tongue into the cavern. His tongue was challenged by Flan's. But of course, Bel's won.

One of Bel's hands popped the button of Flan's pants and helped him out of them so that Flan was only in his silky red boxers.

Bel placed a hand on Flan's half erect length through the cloth. "Shishi. Seems froggy's already excited." Bel said when they parted.

"Shut up, Senpai." Flan said, "It's not like you can say _you're_ not like this as well."

"Shishi. How do you know?"

"I'm- a great guesser." Flan said, trying not to leave gaps in his words as Bel started to move his hand.

"Ushi. Does froggy like this?" Bel teased.

Flan let out a small whine, "Just take off your pants already."

"Ushi. Impatient froggy."

Flan let out another almost whisper like whine when Bel's hand left his body so that he could shimmy out of his own pants. Now both of them were only in their boxers.

Flan: Red.

Belphegor: Indigo.

Belphegor moved so that he was straddling Flan's hips, his hands tracing every curve and crevice Flan had.

"Ushishi. Who knew froggy could be so sexy."

Flan, growing impatient, quickly wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck and pulled him down into a more aggressive kiss.

Bel smiled into the kiss as his hips started to grind against Flan's. Which only caused Flan's to move up to meet his partner's.

"Shishi. The Prince wants to do something."

Flan looked at his senpai, trying to read him. "And that would be?"

Bel got off Flan's hips, "You'll see. Shishishi."

Bel's fingers danced to the waistline of Flan's boxers. He pulled them down in once fierce tug, getting caught on Flan's hardened length in the process. Bel's index finger slowly went up the shaft from base to tip, feeling a small shudder from the frog underneath him.

Bel soon shed his own boxers. And now there were two naked men on the bed. _**(Gee. I wonder what's gunna happen **_**next**_**!)**_ Bel's thumb rubbed the bead of pre-cum that had formed on the tip of mini-Flan and smirked.

"Ushi. Froggy's already this far?"

"S-shut up." Flan said, trying to stop his stuttering.

"Ushi. Tell the Prince... What does froggy want?"

"You know exactly what I want."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

Bel pulled his hand away. "Is this what froggy wants?"

Flan was ready to kill. "No." He refused to beg.

"Then... Tell the Prince." Bel purred.

Okay... Maybe he'd have to.

"Fu...M...e." Flan muttered, turning his head away from Bel. Trying, and not succeeding, to hide his faint flush.

"What was that?" Bel asked teasingly.

Flan's mouth straightened, "Fuck. Me."

Bel reached over to a drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out a bottle, coating three fingers in the substance.

"Ushishi. Good froggy." Bel said as his hand wrapped around Flan's length again. With steady, easy strokes, he allowed one finger to enter the Mist Guardian. And after that, another, making a slight scissoring motion to stretch the male out for later.

Flan's mouth turned into an uncomfortable frown as Bel added a third finger, trying to focus on the increasing speed of Bel's hand on his dick.

It didn't take long until Flan was practically asking for more, thrusting his hips with Bel's hand and fingers.

Bel released the length in his palm as he slowly pulled out the fingers, hearing a small whine from Flan at the emptiness of his body.

"Is froggy ready?" Bel asked, seriousness in his tone.

Flan nodded. Then shook his head, "Wait."

He pushed back Bel's bangs again (since they had fallen back into place) so he could see those beautiful eyes that his partner owned.

"Ushi. _Now_ is froggy ready?" Bel asked, emotions dancing in his eyes.

Flan nodded again.

This time, Bel grabbed his own shaft, which was now fully erect from the faces Flan didn't know he was making, coated it in what Flan now identified as lube and slowly guided it to Flan's newly prepped entrance.

Flan was so happy he couldn't feel pain well, 'cause when Bel sheathed himself fully into the smaller body, Flan knew it would have hurt like a bitch. All he felt was uncomfortableness.

But it wasn't too long until Bel started thrusting in and out of the tight hole, soon finding that one sweet spot deep inside Flan, just like an expert would.

"Uh!" Flan accidentally let out. This accident made the Prince smile as he aimed for that one spot over and over and over again. And it wasn't long before Flan started seeing pleasure stars dance in his vision, letting out moans and whimpers every now and then.

Bel wasn't completely silent either, he had his share of grunts, groans, and moans.

"Senpaaaiii~" Flan cried, knowing that he was reaching his end soon.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi." Bel let out with each thrust.

It wasn't long before that hot coil in the pit of Flan's stomach broke, making him cum with a sharp call of his senpai's name.

It wasn't long before Bel came after him, inside him, calling his newly found lover's name as well.

* * *

The two men stayed there for awhile longer, catching their breaths. It was at least a minute before Bel pulled out and leaned down to grab a random cloth. He wiped them both off as best as he could before laying down next to his frog.

Flan turned over and placed his head on Bel's chest as he mumbled something almost silent.

But Bel heard it.

"Ushishi. The Prince loves you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugg. After 13 hours of working/marching, I was way too tired to finish this Saturday. And then after practice Sunday, I had to do 5 hours worth of homework. And then today I had to go to a meeting so that we could keep our band director. That and I really wanted to make this chapter _somewhat_ good.  
**


	43. Say it

It wasn't until morning when Flan realized a few things. 1: He was naked. 2: His ass felt odd. And 3: ...He was sleeping in a bed with his senpai.

It took another good three or four minutes before images and memories of the previous night flashed in his brain.

'Wait... That actually happened?' Flan thought as he looked up at the, who _was_ just a second a ago, sleeping Prince.

"Ushishi. Froggy wakes." Bel said as he tightened his grip on Flan's middle.

"Shut up, Senpai." Flan muttered, smashing his face into Bel's chest. Yeah, he was allowed to do that now, so he was gunna take full advantage of it.

Flan couldn't see it, but Bel frown slightly. He tilted Flan's chin so that he could look at him.

"Bel-phe-gor." Bel said, emphasizing each syllable.

"Huh?" Flan asked, thoroughly confused.

"Froggy still calls the Prince 'Senpai'..." Bel said, a pout place on his lips.

That almost made Flan smile. Key word- _Almost_.

"But Senpai's my senpai." Flan said, feigning innocence.

"But now froggy's the Princes boy-" He stops himself, "Now froggy belongs to the Prince and should address him as such." The ending seemed rushed, as if Bel needed to find a substitute for words.

"What was _the Prince_ **going **to say?" Flan asked. He had a good guess, but he wanted to hear it from the Prince's mouth.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Bel said stubbornly.

"But, _Beeeeel_." Flan whined. Or at least as well as your could with monotone.

"The Prince said you could call him _Belphegor_." Bel said, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Flan had _never_ called him just plain 'Bel' before. If he did, it always had the extra 'senpai' with it.

Flan tilted his head to Bel's chest again, "Well maybe I want to call you by the name that you allow everyone else to call you. Or do I not get special privileges?"

"Don't try and guilt trip a prince, frog."

"Darn. And I actually thought that might work."

Bel let out a short laugh, "Never try and trick a prince."

"Yeah. Well I still want to know what you were going to say."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

" 'But now froggy's the Princes boy-' " Flan quotes, still only wanting to hear it from the prince's mouth.

"It's a secret." Was Bel answer. Which was only just an excuse to make more time so he could think of a better alternate word.

"It's not if it involves me."

Bel mumbles something to himself, he didn't even know if Flan would except the real word.

"What?" Flan asked, curious (and maybe secretly hoping) if his senpai would actually call him his boyfriend.

"Would froggy get angry?" Bel said out loud.

"Depends on what you say, idiot."

Bel flicked the frog between his eyes, "Don't insult a prince, toad."

Flan clicked his tongue in annoyance but pretended like he didn't care, "Oops. My tongue clicked."

He knew he was being kind of an ass, but so was Belphegor. So he was allowed to be too, at least.. According to his book he was.

But Bel, was actually smiling. "Ushishi. So froggy does show emotions."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ushishishishi. When froggy's annoyed... Froggy clicks his tongue."

"I do not."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"I am not starting this with you, Senpai." Flan said, drawing the line and what could have been a never ending proccess.

"Ushishi. So you admit the Prince is right?"

"Maybe. My memory may be jogged if you tell me what you were going to say."

"Stupid frog." Bel muttered.

"I can hear you senpai."

"Belphegor." Bel corrected.

"Who is also my senpai." Flan added, pretending to not notice the annoyance in Bel's voice

"Hmpf. The Prince will make a deal with froggy."

"Alright." Flan said, taking the bait.

"The Prince will say what he was going to say, if froggy calls him by him name from now on and admits he was right."

"And if you aren't right?"

"I am."

Flan let a microscopic smile find his mouth, "Fine. But _Senpai_ has to go first."

Bel grumbled, "The Prince doesn't want to."

"Then no deal. I have to get something out of this, you could turn back on your word. This is _you_ we're talking about Senpai."

"I...as...u...oy..ed" Bel muttered.

"What?" Flan asked, "Loud an clear please."

"Stop being a smart ass froggy."

"Fine."

"I was about to call froggy... My boyfriend. 'cause the that's what the Prince feels froggy is." The blonde finally admits, "Froggy's my princess."

Flan wrapped his arms around Bel's middle, ignoring the princess comment, and gave a small squeeze before doing his side of the deal, "And, for once, you were right. _Belphegor_."

"The 'for once' was not needed." Bel said, smiling at the fact that Flan had finally said his name without bitterness or anger. He actually seemed pretty content too.

"Well... I wanna call you what I wanna call you." Flan said, changing the subject rather unskillfully.

"And what's that."

"I wanna be able to call _my boyfriend_ by his nickname like everyone else without getting yelled at."

Bel made a noise in the back of his throat. It's not like he didn't like it when Flan called him that (point in case: five minutes ago) it's just he didn't like his reaction to it.

But Flan looked up at the man and asked, "Why wont you let me call you _Bel_?"

He pretty much got his answer right away as Bel swooped down and captured his lips.

"Because when you say it is sounds seductive." Was Bel's response after he parted their lips.

"Yeah, well. I never knew monotone could sound seductive, but we'll go with that." Flan said bluntly.

"Ushishi. The Prince likes it when froggy breaks it."

"I never do that."

"Yes you do. Do you not remember last night?" Bel teased.

"Shut up." Flan said, moving out of Bel's arms and off the bed. But that only succeeded with him falling flat on his face, his naked ass in the air.

"Uh... I can't move my legs." Flan said, his face still squished on the floor.

Bel peaked over the side of the bed, "Ushishi. Probably 'cause of last night. Now if froggy felt pain, he'd notice that he can't walk.

"And you know this how?" Flan asked, moving into a sitting position.

"Shishi. Experience." Was all Bel said, not letting anymore room for conversation as he got off the bed, in all his glory, and bent down to pick up the smaller male bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" Flan asked, thinking about struggling for a moment before he remembered his legs would fail him.

"Froggy needs a bath."

"Well so do you."

"Ushishi. Who said I wouldn't be joining you?"

"Of course." Flan muttered.

This was going to be an interestingly long day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am soooooooooooooo sorry you guys! I would have updated sooner. But life (marching band practice) got in the way, and then my lack of life (I got sick) got in the way and then life (school and marching band practice) got in the way again. **

**And then after that I just got stuck. I had no idea how to follow that chapter up. **

**I will try to update quicker for you guys!**


	44. What now?

After the boys had their bath, they got dressed at went downstairs. Flan, who actually had to force himself to walk normally, went down the steps first. He was actually very hungry, which was weird 'cause he was never this hungry when he woke up.

* * *

They saw Lussuria waiting for them with a giant ass smile on his face. "Do you mind if I steal Flan-kun, Bel-chan?" He asked smugly.

"But I'm hungry." Flan deadpanned.

Bel looked over at his younger lover, "Froggy says he's hungry, so no. The peasant is denied."

Luss rolled his hidden eyes and grabbed Flan by the arm anyways, "He'll get fed~"

* * *

Lussuria dragged the little frog boy into a room that seemed to be used for reading. It had two really comfy chairs, a fireplace, a coffee table and a bunch of bookshelves. Currently on the table held an assortment of food ranging from muffins to scones on the tops of it.

Lussuria sat in one of the fluffy chairs and prepared a plate for himself. "Alright. Give me the details~"

"I'm not a girl. I don't gossip." Flan stated as he got his own food.

"Oh who cares! I still want to know how yesterday went!"

"You're too pushy." Flan said before taking a bite out of a chocolate muffin.

"How do you not get fat?" Luss wondered as he stared at Flan's plate of fattening food, "Anyways... What happened?"

Flan could only relate this man to a very persistent puppy that no one wanted.

"You were at the party. So I'm pretty sure you saw me drink and fail at dancing to say the very least."

"I meant _after_ the party! Did Bel finally confess! Did you guys _do the deed_?"

"Okay, one, never describe sex as _doing the deed_ again or I'll slay you. Two, yes and yes." Flan confirmed, he knew it was useless to avoid the subject or deny the answers. So he might as well give them straight up.

What happened next was an unusually high squeal that came out of the flamboyant man that probably killed Flan's ears, thus making him cover them.

"And I will also bill you for the hearing aid I now require." Flan said as he fiddled with his little hurting ears.

The gay***** gay ignored this last comment and went off, much to Flan's dismay. "Finally! Oh my goodness~ My little Flan is finally all grown up! I just can't believe it was Bel who popped your cher-"

"Lussuria." Flan warned.

"Well it's true! You are an adult. And male at that! You would think you would have done it by now. It's not like anyone was stopping you."

"Are we done?" Flan asked, growing sick of this conversation.

"I just want to know how you feel about all this. And if Bel will treat you any better. Or are you two not even together?"

'So many questions from one tiny mind.' Flan thought.

"I'm pretty sure me and Senpai are together. I don't know if we'll treat each other differently. And before you showed up in my life again this morning, I was pretty damn happy." Flan concluded, finishing off his muffin as he went and grabbed another.

"Oh~ Don't be that way. Everyone needs some girl time~"

"If you call me a girl one more time I'll sick Belphegor after you."

"That's not a very scary treat deary. I've dealt with him since he was eight. I think I can handle him."

"I'll tell Xanxus you let Tsunayoshi fuck you and that you'd prefer him over boss."

"EHHH! That isn't nice Flan-kun! Don't lie."

"I'm Varia. I'm not supposed to be nice."

"I'm nice!"

"You're also the biggest fag I've ever met."

"You're technically a 'fag' too you know." Luss said, crossing his arms.

"Yes. But the thing is. I don't show it publicly like you."

"Well you have a boyfriend now. You might have to show affection outside of home now."

"What makes you think he doesn't have PDA issues?"

"What a prince wants, a prince gets. Shishishi." Came a voice from the door behind Flan.

"Shit." Flan muttered under his breath.  
"Oh. Bel-chan~ How long have you been there?" Lussuria asked in a way that gave Flan the feeling he already knew Bel was there.

"Ushi. Ever since, 'I'll tell Xanxus you let Tsunayoshi fuck you and that you'd prefer him over boss.' " Bel quoted, his usual crazy smile stretched across his face.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you know, Bel-senpai." Flan said.

Bel clicked his tongue in annoyance, "What did the prince tell you earlier, toad?"

"No more senpai...?" Flan said in a way that sounded more like a question.

"Good frog. Now who am I?"

"Bel-phe-gor." Flan said, mimicking Bel from earlier.

"Oh~ You two are so cute!" Lussuria squealed. Again.

Flan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What's up?" Flan asked the prince.

"The Prince came to steal his princess back from the annoying peacock. You've been gone too long"

"I'm not a girl!" Flan said. He was getting really annoyed with this girl stuff. Even if he did find it cute how Bel was being slightly protective. It made Flan feel like he was actually in a relationship with the prince.

"Shishishi. Trust me. This Prince knows froggy is not a girl."

It was a that moment Flan was sure Lussuria was going to die from blood loss because his nose just emptied his entire supply of it.

Flan got up from his chair, stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth, and walked to the door where the blond was. "I'm leaving Luss-nee-chan!" Flan called after he was able to swallow.

Before Lussuria could answer, Bel grabbed Flan's hand and pulled him out the door and out of sight of the Sun Guardian.

* * *

"Shishi. Operation Capture the Frog has succeeded." Bel chirped.

"You're such a dork... Bel." Flan said, not used to using his name much.

"Belphegor." Bel insisted, pinning the frog suddenly to the wall.

"Nope." Flan said, leaning up quickly and pecking the Storm Guardian's lips and then ducking under his arm to get free.

"Damn froggy." Bel said under his breath as he trailed his frog.

* * *

**Author's Note: *Gay means happy by the way :P  
**

**You know. I originally thought this would be like... 20 chapters at most. And that was actually gunna be my limit. So I've succeeded my limit by like 24. And I'm _still_ not done! 'cause I need to bring our boys home.**

**And they have to play basketball XD**

**I'm actually at a loss as to how to end this story too XD**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out.**


	45. Refusal refused

Flan had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to see how far Prince the Ripper would follow him. Which actually should have been scary if you add that particular title in because that just sounds like you're about to get murdered.

What Flan was grateful for, was that Bel didn't think to target his knives onto him yet. Key word: Yet.

So for a good ten minutes, at least, Bel was chasing his little froggy down steps, through hallways, and around furniture. And he was actually kinda having fun, which was his real reason for not targeting his frog. Who knew froggy had so much stamina... 'cause they were running this entire time and he didn't seem to have broken a sweat.

But it wasn't long until Squlo opened a door that Flan smacked right into. Flan fell to the ground in confusion.

"What hit me?" He wondered.

"Ushishishi. That's what froggy gets for running from a Prince." Bel said, not moving to go help him. Instead, he settled for a hidden glare at Squalo for hurting his frog.

Flan sat up and patted the frog hat placed on his head. "This thing actually saved me," He said before turning to Belphegor and giving a thumbs up, "Good job, Bel."

**Stab**

"Don't be annoying." Bel grumbled.

"You know... I'm not even gunna ask." Squalo said as he left to go find his boss something to eat.

Noticing Flan was still sitting on the ground Bel looked to make sure Squalo was gone and held out a hand for Flan to take.

Flan simply stared at the offered hand, then up at his boyfriend. 'Was he trying to be nice?' Flan wondered before slowly taking it.

Bel helped pull the fallen boy up and then took his knife (which was lodged in Flan's hat) out of the hat with many holes in it.

"Froggy needs a new one."

"Froggy doesn't want one at all."

"Shishi. Don't care." Bel said, taking Flan's hand and pulling him to where their "friends" most likely were.

* * *

And he was right. Everyone was in the main room besides Xanxus.

"Shishi. Хорошая мать утром*****" Bel said as he walked up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (**A/N: Wrote this purely 'cause it's mothers day over here XD**)

"Доброе утро мой сын*****" She replied.

"Oh ho ho ho. Who knew Bel was a momma's boy?" Lussuria teased. And everyone, but him apparently, probably knew that was the worst mistake you could make.

"What did you say you ugly peacock?" Bel said, his voice foreshadowing death.

"Ugly! I'm am prettier than all you men combined!" Lussuria argued.

"Well. None of us want to be pretty. So we're okay with that. Because we are _men_, not creepy transvestites." Flan interjected, pulling off the hat and inspecting the holes. (**A/N: Sorry to any transvestites! I don't think you're creepy!**)

Bel made a mental note to get Flan a new one before turning back to Lussuria, "Shishishi. Don't know who dubbed you pretty. But I've seen _way_ prettier men than _you_."

Lussuria put a hand over his mouth as if he were shocked Bel said something like that. And it wasn't even that bad. Bel could have said worse. And he will.

"Says who!?"

"Me."

"That doesn't count, Bel!"

"Ushi. Yes it does. Then why do you always hide your ugly eyes?"

"My eyes are very beautiful thank you very much!"

"Nope."

"You hide your eyes too Bel, so who can stand up for yours!? I actually have shown my eyes before!"

"Do I count?" Flan asked.

"WHAT!" Came Lussuria, Levi, and Squalo at the same time. Now everyone was interested in this conversation, even the maids.

"You've seen them?!" Lussuria asked in amazement, "I've known his since he was eight and I've never seen them! How did _you_ see them!?"

"Shishi. Yes, froggy has seen them." The Prince said happily.

Lussuria mumbled something about the perks of being in a relationship before getting nosy again.

"Well what do they look like!?" Lussuria asked the innocent frog.

"It's a secret." Was Flan's reply. Bel was actually thankful that Flan didn't rat him out. But Flan just wanted to be selfish and keep that small tidbit of info to himself.

"Oh come on Flan! Why can't you tell us?" Lussuria practically pleaded.

"Because I want to see you squirm like worms." Was Flan's response. Which got a laugh from Bel and his mother. Which were both equally creepy.

Bel's laugh: Ushishishishi

Momma Bel's laugh: Ushushushushu

Rasiel's laugh: Usheshesheshe

Now all Flan had to hear was Papa Bel's laugh and he'd have the complete set.

"Why don't you guys battle over the information?" Momma Bel asked in her choppy yet somewhat understandable Italian.

"Vooooi. Would the brat even follow the rules?" Squalo wondered.

"Depends on the game." Bel chirped.

"Basketball." His mother said, giving her sickeningly sweet smile.

"Shishi. I'm game." Was Bel's immediate response.

Everyone gave weary looks, but eventually gave in to place a round of basketball to discover the color of Bel's eyes.

* * *

They all got changed into more sporty clothes that they either had or had to have provided for them. Momma Bel set up the teams once they all arrived on the court outside the castle.

Team 1: Belphegor, Flan, and Momma Luss

Team 2: Squalo, Lussuria, and Levi

So in other words: people who knew the color vs. people who didn't.

"VROI! Why is she playing?" Squalo asked, pointing at Bel's mother.

"Shishi. 'cause she wants to." Bel said as he bounced a red and black basketball on the court.

"Sen-Beeeeeeel. I don't wanna play." Flan called out.

"Too bad. Frog's playing."

"And if I refuse?"

"Shishi. You can't."

"Well I refuse anyways."

"Shishi. Refusal, refused. Now play." Bel said before throwing the ball at Flan who shockingly caught it. (**A/N: I have been waiting forever to use those lines somewhere. Be it real life or in a FF. XD**)

Lussira giggled at the cute boys while Xanxus (he had to be dragged out of his room) did the only job he was assigned: blow the whistle to start the game. They had a butler be the reff.

* * *

There were many things that happened in this game. Leviathan face planted and broke his nose. Momma Bel turned out to be really good at basketball, but so did Squalo. Lussuria barely played 'cause he didn't want to get hurt. And Flan was pretty much forced to play or he'd die, but ended up getting hit in the face anyways.

In the end, Team 1 won. 10:3.

"Shishishi. The Prince wins." Bel said happily.

"VROI! You had all your team members!" Squalo spat back.

"Not my fault you were teamed up with a pair of idiots." Bel said back, his smile spread across his lips.

Squalo was about to say something until he notice that everyone's favorite Mist Guardian was pretty much dead on the ground. His hurting face smooshed on the black tar of the basketball court.

"Bel. I think your boyfriend died."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm gunna have to send a thanks to AunKhoune for giving a review for e_very __chapter_ XD**

**'cause that pretty much makes my day every time she does that. And now I have like, 109 reviews and around 40 of them are from her.**

**I've also noticed... Most of my fans seem to be foreign XD**

**Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just find it funny.**

_Happy Mother's Day Min'na!_

***Good morning mother**

***Good morning my son**


	46. The Difference Between a Male and Female

"Who knew a basketball game could get so violent." Lussuria said as he inspected Levi's nose and helped Flan get off his face.

"That's what happens when you play with Bel." Flan said.

Lussuria grinned, "Since when did you call him _Bel_?"

"Ever since he told me to stop calling him Senpai. He _is_ my boyfriend now." Flan said bluntly as he tried to rub away the red on his face. Unsuccessfully might I add.

"Shishi. The Prince did indeed court his princess." Belphegor confirmed.

"I'm not a girl." Flan stated.

"Ushi. How many times have I told you? I _know_." Bel said, putting all his hidden, not so hidden, intentions into his last word.

"Then treat me like a male." Flan stated, "I don't even _look_ female."

"Ushishi. You can."

"No. If I were to look like a girl I'd look like this," Flan said as he made an illusion of himself yet female. She had the same teal hair accept they were placed in low hanging pigtails, an extra strand of hair was pulled back by two bobby pins. Her eyes sparkled more then Flans, but were also the same color. Her clothing consisted of a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top that help reenforce her breasts which appeared to be a 34B. She had the same frog hat placed on her head, and the typical frown of her lips. Her hip was cocked with a hand placed on the other side. Her nails seemed to also be blue, except each thumb had a little froggy on it.

"I call her: Fran." Flan announced.

"Oooooooooooooooooh~ She's so cute!" Lussuria squealed. Leviathan shook his head while Squalo's jaw dropped only because he was not expecting Flan to do that. Xanxus rolled his eyes and muttered something about, "female frog trash". And Bel pouted.

He walked up to the illusion and studied her before wiping away the illusion with his hand. "Female frog is worse than male frog." He said, crossing his arms.

"Then stop referring to me as female."

"Oh~ Flan! You should make an illusion of everyone!" Lussuria cooed. He just wanted to see himself female.

"I think not. Because frankly, I do not wish to imagine a female version of perverted lightning man." Flan said, using Levi as a scapegoat. In truth, he just really didn't want to piss Bel off. He had _just_ gotten on good terms with the self-proclaimed prince. So making a female version of him, which wouldn't change much from the original, would probably do just that.

"Do you guys not feel it's time for you to pack?" Bel's mother asked in her choppy Italian.

"What? Does she want us gone that badly?" Squalo, yes Squalo, muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear.

Xanxus looked at his watch and nodded, "It's time to go, trash."

"Awwww. But I don't wanna go home." Lussuria whined.

"And I don't want to hear your whining. So move your stupid ass." Xanxus said back.

"But-" Lussuria started, but was cut off by having the barrel or a gun pointed at his face. Xanxus was not patient today apparently.

* * *

All the Varia members reluctantly went into their rooms and started to pack. When Bel and Flan got the their room, Bel instantly flopped onto the bed.

"We have to pack."

"Don't order a prince."

"I didn't order anything. But I did tell you that you need to pack."

**Stab**

"You do it."

"I have my own stuff to pack." Said Flan as he grabbed Noodles off of the bed. Before he could put him into the suitcase where he belonged, he disappeared from his hands.

"Shishi. The Prince is still shocked froggy has something like this." Belphegor said, dangling it by one of its legs.

Flan grabbed it back, "Good for you."

Bel, who finally decided he didn't want to piss of the boss 'cause he wasn't packing, walked to the bathroom to get his stuff.

"Can you grab my toothbrush?" Flan asked, noticing the one thing he forgot.

Bel came back and stood by Flan's side, waiting from him to look up. When Flan finally did, there was the green toothbrush wavering above his head. "That's going to fall and stab me in the eye you know."

"Ushi. And how would you know that?"

"I'm physic." Flan stated, doing a hand gesture of amazement.

"Ushishi. No you're not you dumb toad." Bel said as he tossed the brushing utensil into Flan's bag.

* * *

Eventually the two men were done, so Bel decided to just plop down onto his king sized bed with a content sigh.

"You really are lazy." Flan said, placing a hand on his hip.

"Shishi. You're just realizing this?"

"No. Just pointing out some facts in life." Flan said as he too climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling by the Storm Guardian's head.

Bel let out a soft, "Hm." before feeling a soft pair of lips on his own.

"Are you awake now?" Flan asked after pulling away from his boyfriend.

"Shishi. You could say that." Bel said, his voice going a tone lower as he flip himself and Flan until he was straddling the younger male.

Flan clicked his tongue, "I wasn't instigating something like this either you know."

"Shishi. I know." He said before latching hips lips onto Flan's neck.

"Horny bastard." Flan grumbled.

Bel licked up the soft flesh on Flan's neck, tasting the saltiness of sweat on his skin from their earlier activity, "Shishi. Another thing you should have known by now."

Bel fingers started to wander and dance up Flan's shirt.

"Yet again. Stating facts." Flan said before feeling the touch of Bel's fingers on his nipple, "I thought I told you not to do that."

"Shishi. That was last night" Was all Belphegor said before pressing his lips to Flan's, not bothering to ask permission as he pushing his tongue into the Mist Guardian's mouth.

Closing his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Bel's neck, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss while Bel tweaked and twisted his nipple. Flan let out a small groan before Bel pulled away and practically ripped Flan's shirt off of his body and throwing it over the bed. Before Bel got too far again, Flan pulled down on Bel's shirt, pretty much asking him if he'd take his off as well.

"Demanding aren't we?" Bel teased as he stripped himself of his own shirt, throwing it next to Flan's.

"Just get on with it." Flan said, pulling the blond into a heated kiss yet again.

Bel smiled and played with his boyfriend's tongue for awhile, wanting to learn all of Flan's little tongue tricks. He knew Flan could tie a cherry stem*****, so he'd always wondered what else he could do with that wonderful muscle.

It was then that there was a knock on the door before someone abruptly opened it.

"Minna! It's time to go~ Boss is-" Lussuria started before his eyes settled onto the two men... On the bed... With their shirts off... And in a very suggestive position.

"Oh my~ Seems I've interrupted something hasn't it?" Lussuria said, placing a hand over his mouth as he giggled and left the room. A slew of about 20 knives following him out the door.

Bel clicked his tongue before getting off the bed and grabbing his shirt.

Flan let a small frown for on his lips before he too, grabbed his shirt.

Bel quickly swooped in and placed a light kiss on his froggy's lips. "I thought I told you I like your smile better?"

All Flan did was lift an eyebrow up at the Storm Guardian before lifting himself up on his tiptoes and pushing away Bel's bangs. "And I thought I told you I like your eyes more."

Bel smiled, his emotions flooding though his eyes.

* * *

Eventually the two made their way down to the limo. With a hug goodbye, and few knives flung, some yelling and maiming later, the Varia were on their way home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn you Lussuria!**

"**Well... I think I've procrastinated enough on this chapter, so I may as well update." That pretty much what I thought. XD**

**I actually think there will be about three more chapters left until this story if finally completed.**

***Being able to tie a cherry stem with only your tongue means you're a good kisser... In case you didn't know ^^**


	47. Intellectual Conversations

On the plane, Lussuria was crying. Flan could only assume it was the fact that their vacation had gone by so fast.

"Luss-nee-chan." Flan said in a bored tone of voice as he patted Luss' back, "You're pathetic."

"But now what will happen between you and Belphegor?"

"Is _that_ what you're crying about? Seriously?"

"Yes..."

"You're now pathetic _and_ hopeless."

"Oh shush. This is a major problem you know."

"How?"

"Because you guys won't be all lovey dovey because we're around others."

"We were never lovey dovey."

"Yes you were! Bel would be so cute towards you!"

"Alright. I'm done with your idiocy." Flan said as he got up from his seat so he could move to a different one somewhere on the plane.

Before he could leave, the flamboyant man grabbed Flan petite hand. "Just make sure Bel doesn't avoid his feelings once we get home."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Promise me Flan."

"Fine. I promise. Now let go." Flan ordered before finally being able to change seats. He didn't know what Lussuria's problem was, and he was sure he didn't want to know.

* * *

He felt a presence creep its way into his mind. More like plop in 'cause that exactly what Bel did when he reached the seat next to Flan. He just jumped right into it.

"What?" Flan asked as he continued staring out the window.

"What did Luss want?"

"He just said to make sure you don't avoid your feelings once we get home." Flan mumbled nonchalantly.

Bel folded his arms, "A prince does not run away."

"I didn't say run, I said avoid."

"A prince does not avoid things either then."

"Well, that doesn't apply to you 'cause you're not a prince."

**Stab**

"Shut up frog."

"What? It's true," **Stab** "Remember when you kept running away from that one fan girl a year ago?"

Bel put down one of the knives he was about to use, "She was scary."

Flan felt the smallest of smiles tug at his lips. The boy who has ripped people to shreds since he was eight at most and practically bathed in blood every night, is scared of a girl who just simply squeals and wont let go of him.

Who wouldn't smile at that thought?

* * *

A few minutes passed in silence before Bel grabbed Flan's hand.

The teal haired boy turned and looked at the Storm Guardian. He seemed to be hiding his face (more then usual) since he wouldn't even look at Flan.

"The prince refuses to run."

"From what?"

"From... his stupid... _feelings_." Bel said, even if when he said the word '_feelings_' it sounded at if he either had a bad taste in his mouth or he swallowed a rock. Maybe both.

"Idiot." Flan said as he brought Bel's face up so that it was almost touching his, "I said avoid."

***Cue annoyance mark on Bel's forehead.***

But before Bel could either stab or yell, Flan quickly pulled him down for a kiss. It wasn't long and drawn out, but it got the point across.

"I'm keeping you to your work you know." Flan said as he turned to face the window again.

"Shishi. I know~"

Flan could hear the sound of moving before he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked the prince.

"Ushi. The Prince is going to take a nap. So do not disturb."

"Says the one on _my_ shoulder."

"Ushishi. It's my privilege."

"Just because we're dating does not mean I'll bend to your every will."

"You should anyways, for I'm a Prince~"

"_Fake_ prince."

"I'll let that one slide." Bel muttered. In truth, he was just too lazy to move to stab the poor boy.

Flan had to resist the instant urge to respond with blunt sarcasm.

"Froggy would have never let the Prince do this before." Bel said, his voice getting quieter as the more tired he became.

"No. I would have." Flan admitted, "I would have just had to make sure you had no weapons on you and it would have to be a special condition."

"Ushishi. Froggy makes things too complicated."

"What, does the fake prince not understand what I just said? I thought you were a genius... Guess I was wrong."

Bel pinched Flan's thigh, "No. Why can't froggy just say he'd allow the Prince to do this without saying there has to be a special circumstance? 'cause the Prince can tell that was a lie."

"Because that's the way I am. I am a mist flame."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I like to hide things behind my words as if hiding behind the mist. It's like a protective blanket." Flan explained. He briefly wondered if Belphegor knew or understood what a mist user was or did.

"No wonder froggy's not simple." Bel said, "No... not just you, all of the mist hide. You behind your mask and tone of voice. Mammon behind his cloak. The Vongola brat behind people and false smiles. All of you behind your illusions."

"Who knew you could actually have an intellectual conversation." Flan said as he rested his head on the seat, closing his eyes, "Maybe you really are smart."

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

"Do as you wish."

"Stupid frog." Bel said as he finally drifted off into sleep.

"And least I don't require naps like a child." Flan muttered.

30 minutes later, he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww. Just picture a sleeping Bel~**

**Alright, our boys are going home!**

**I actually had no idea what to do for this chapter, and I really didn't think it'd end up like this. I actually pondered having them join the Mile High Club, but decided against it and made it kinda/not really fluffy.**

**I felt I needed to show the Bel actually is a genius at some point, so here it is XD**

**Side note: My first parade is Saturday! :D**


	48. Room

At some point, Lussuria had woken the boys up to hustle them off the plane, into a car, and to the Varia mansion/headquarters. He actually had to get _everyone_ off their lazy asses to get them home. Xanxus was the hardest since he was already the 2nd laziest of the Varia and he just didn't want to go home in general, in fear (more like anger/annoyance/just not wanting to risk it) of having to meet up with Tsuna when he got back.

But when Flan was finally able to pass through the door of his own room he was hoping to flop down on his bed and be able to go right back to sleep.

But there was one small problem in this plan... Everything that was previously in his room was gone. And that included the blankets, pillows and sheets of his bed.

The frog stood there for a while, just staring at his blank room until Squalo passed by.

"VROOOIII! What are you staring at brat?" He asked as he peered into the room, "Oi... What happened to your room?"

"I think I was robbed." Flan said, his expression blank.

"Sucks to be you." And with that, our lovable shark left.

Flan left out a drawn out sigh, grabbed his stuff, and went to find the blond robber.

* * *

"Why did you take my stuff?" Flan asked once he finally managed to pick Bel's lock.

"Ushishi. Was wondering when froggy would show up." Belphegor said as he relaxed on his king sized bed which laid in the middle of a room that looked as if its been struck by a tornado.

"If you wanted me to show up... Why did you lock your door?"

"Shishi. Just wanted to see if froggy could get in."

"Can I have my stuff now?"

"Nope.

"Why not?"

"Because froggy's going to stay here with the prince."

"Couldn't you have asked first?"

"No. Because you would have refused."

"Says who? Not me, 'cause I never had a say." Flan stated before crossing his arms.

"Well?" Bel asked.

"Well, doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it?"

Bel grinned, "Ushishi. Nope~"

Flan sauntered over to the bed and crawled on it, "When did you even arrange this?"

"On the plane when you were asleep."

"You woke up?"

"Shishi. Yup~ And then took a nap with my froggy~"

"Lazy ass." The Mist Guardian muttered as he crawled up to his boyfriend and snuggled into his chest.

"Ushishi."

After a few minutes of laying there in peaceful silence, a knock came at the door.

"Bel-chan, have you seen Flan? I want him to help me make dinner. That and for some reason his room is empty." Luss asked as he peered into the messy (messy is an understatement) room.

"I'm here." Flan said dully.

Lussuria opened the door more and let himself in, "No wonder your room was empty. Why are you already moving in together?"

"Because he stole all my stuff."

"Ushishi. The Prince didn't _steal_ it, I _moved_ it."

Lussuria snickered. "Well, as long as you're happy in this room." He said to Flan.

"Maybe if I could actually _walk_ on the floor I might be."

"Hey. Don't diss a prince's room."

"This isn't a room. It's a tornado site." Flan stated, "Look there's blood and everything."

"Where did that even come from?" Lussuria asked, frowning at the blood splattered wall.

Bel shrugged, "Shishi. Who knows."

Lussuria pulled his eyes away from the room and turned back to Flan. "So will you help me?" He asked hopefully.

"Whats in it for me?" Flan asked, too comfy to want to move.

"I'm making a cake~" Lussuria sang at the frog.

In about five seconds flat, Flan somehow successfully made his way through the destroyed room.

"I'll help." He said simply as he walked out the door.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, Flan started to make his way back to his room so he could sleep. He felt like such a child, because after he ate, he immediately wanted to sleep.

He was stopped by a rough hand pulling him the the opposite direction.

"Froggy sleeps with the Prince now!" Bel said almost angerly.

"Oh yeah." Flan said dully as he followed his prince to the messy room. The funny thing is, when Flan went in there for the second time that day, it wasn't as messy before. Sure you could still barely see the floor, but the blood on the wall was cleaned up and all of the clothes that were currently all over the floor somehow found their way to the abandoned laundry basket.

"Did... Did you _clean_?" Flan asked in amazement, he figured he have to be the one to clean it 'cause there was no way he was living in a messy room.

"Shishi," Was Bel's response after he assumed he did good, "The Prince tried."

"One question... how did it take you over two hours just to get blood off the wall and pick up clothes?" Flan asked as he made his way to the giant bed.

"Ushi, I couldn't find all my clothes." The Storm Guardian replied as he stepped in the empty places on the floor to reach the bed as well.

"Have you ever done laundry?" Flan asked as he picked up something that could have once been a sock off the side of the bed.

"Shishi. The Prince doesn't trust ordinary peasants with his things."

"You have Luss do it don't you?"

"Ushishi. Seems froggy isn't stupid."

"I'm not doing your laundry if that's what you think will happen. I only do my own." Froggy said as he threw the "sock" to the other side of the room.

"The Prince has never seen froggy do any cleaning either you know."

"I know. 'cause I usually do my own cleaning late at night when most people are asleep."

"You better not keep me up at night, toad."

"I could bulldoze your room and you'd still be asleep."

"Not true." Bel huffed, similarly to a child's actions.

"You fell asleep in the living room once and no one could wake you up. We tried loud music, pots and pans, and even Squalo yelling in your ear. Eventually we just carried and threw you into your tornado room."

"Shishi. Peasants should know by now; do not wake up a prince."

"It isn't even possible to wake you up. Unless we're not at home for some reason."

"Can't let your guard down froggy." Belphegor said before laying down and pulling his froggy into his arms, "The Prince is tired. So froggy will go to sleep too."

"But I'm not tired yet."

Bel pouted, "Too bad."

"Can't you just say that you want me here for once?" Flan asked. He knew he'd end up going to bed, but he just wanted to see if Bel would actually ask.

Bel and Flan sat there for awhile in uncomfortable silence before the prince finally spoke up, "I demand that froggy stays with me at least until I'm asleep."

Flan rested his head on Bel's chest, knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"Fine. But you're helping me clean this disaster site tomorrow morning."

"Ushishi. That's what you think."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. It's becoming finals week at school. Marching band practice got in the way. And I'm just becoming super stressed. But now that I finally have a weekend off, I should finish the story this weekend~**


	49. The Prince and the Frog

**~_Two years later_~**

* * *

"Flan-kun~" Lussuria called into the living room, "Do you think you can help me?"

Flan turned away from the TV to look up at the gaylord. "Depends. What's in it for me?"

"A very special surprise." Lussuria said with a grin. He was up to something, Flan knew it.

"No. I'm not going to help unless I know what I'm helping with."

Lussuria was growing antsy, so he simply grabbed Flan's arm and dragged him all the way up to his room pushing the boy onto the fluffy pink bed.

"There, now stay there while I go get the stuff." Lussuria said as he dug in his closet, pulling out fabric and a sewing kit.

"Alright. I know where this is going and I refuse." Flan said as he started for the door.

"Trust me Flan, I'm not letting you leave until I make your outfit perfect."

"Why are you dressing me up again?'

"Don't worry, it's not a dress this time."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It was a request that I couldn't turn down." Luss said as he thread the needle.

"And that request was?" Flan asked before lifting his arms so Lussuria could get measurements.

"You'll find out later."

Flan let out a soft groan, "I'll tell Bel you're torturing me again."

The Sun Guardian laughed, "He was the one who made this request honey."

'Well that explains it,' Flan thought.

"So what exactly are you making me if it's not a dress this time?" Flan asked, hoping it'd be kinda decent.

Luss laughed again, "Just be patient. It shouldn't take too long."

* * *

After way too long for Flan's liking, Lussuria was finally done making Flan a whole new outfit. Flan always hated formal wear because it was uncomfortable, so Lussuria found a way to make it more bearable for the poor frog. He now had a new pair of dark jeans and a black and white fancy shirt. (**Look up fancy shirts for men. It's a double picture of the same shirt but swapped colors.)**

"Can I ask why I have these now?" Flan asked as he held up the shirt and pants.

"Just go to your room and ask yourself."

Flan contemplated demanding an answer, but figured it'd be better to hear it from the horses mouth.

* * *

He made his way to the prince's room and opened the door. Upon opening the door, he noticed two things. One, there was no Belphegor. Two, there was a letter on the bed.

He hung the clothes up in the closet and then went over to the bed to open the note.

_Dear froggy~_

_The Prince has been called on a mission. I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise. Clear your schedule for tomorrow evening. The Prince wants to take his froggy out, make sure you wear the clothes the prince made Lussuria make you._

_~Love, Prince the Ripper_

_Ps. You're not allowed to say _no_ tomorrow._

Flan looked at the signature and made note of how it was signed in blood. He also made note of how he wasn't allowed to say no. 'Say no to what?' Flan wondered in the back of his mind.

"Idiot..." Flan mumbled as he turned out the lights and crawled to the middle of the bed, "You know I don't like being in this big bed all alone."

* * *

The next day, Flan waited all day for his senpai to show up. It was rare to actually be taken on a date by him, so Flan was curious where they were going. He knew that Bel would show up last minute or when Flan finally gave up hope that he was coming home that night. So Flan just did his usual routine of: practice and kick Levi's ass, practice as almost get killed by Squalo, cook with Luss, watch TV, and shower. It was when he was in the shower that he heard the door open, the shower curtain be pulled back, and then felt arms wrap around his body.

"Look who's finally home." Flan said as he wiggled out of Bel's arms to wash to soap out of his hair.

"Ushishi. Did you miss me froggy?" Bel asked.

"No." Flan replied bluntly, "Now get out, you're getting soaked. You're no good when you're sick."

"Stingy." Bel said, a grin on his face, "The Prince needs to shower too. He's cover in blood after all."

"And since when has that bothered you?"

"Shishi. The Prince doesn't want to be dirty with peasant blood when he takes froggy out for a date~"

"Then take your clothes off idiot." Flan said as he grabbed the conditioner bottle.

"Shishi." Bel laughed as he shed his clothes and threw them out of the shower. His arms wrapped themselves around Flan's middle again.

"I'm finding it difficult to shower with your arms around me you know."

"Ushishi. Then let me shower you."

Flan turned around and looked up at the now wet blond locks where his eyes are. "You're just thinking perverted things again."

"Ushi. Am not."

Flan pointed down, "Really now? So what do you say about that?"

"Ushishishi. A greeting."

Flan shook his head before placing his lips on his boyfriends. "What time are we leaving?" He asked after parting.

"We have to be there at eight."

"And the time now?"

"Ushi. How would I know."

"I know you know. So stop playing dumb."

"6:12"

"Perfect." Flan said before reaching up and pulling Bel down for another kiss. This one more heated then the last.

The Storm Guardian smiled into the kiss, as he forcefully pressed Flan into the slick wall of the shower. "Seems froggy-" Bel started before he was cut off.

"Shut up, Bel. Just hurry up and fuck me." Flan ordered. You would think that after two years they would be kinda tired of each other, but it seemed to them (and everyone else in the Varia) that their appetite for each other was only growing day by day.

"Ushishi. Pushy aren't we?" Bel asked before pulling Flan's arms up above his head, restricting most movement.

The Prince placed a quick kiss on Flan's lips before attaching himself to the pale flesh of Flan's neck. He placed a new love bite here and there before having to transfer Flan's arms to behind his back. Once he was sure he had a good hold on the smaller boy's arms, Bel leaned down and started sucking at the soft pink nub.

Flan, who was trying his best not squirm under Bel's touches bit the inside of his lips so that he wouldn't break his mask so easily. It had become a game between the two. It was known as the: How-Long-Can-Froggy-Keep-His-Mask-On game. Named by the prince himself of course.

"Would you quit teasing me already?" Flan asked, not letting his feelings of anxiousness come out in his voice.

Bel looked up as his boyfriend, "Ushishi," He laughed before releasing Flan's arms, "Now why would I do that?"

Flan, knowing Bel "_would only stop when a prince chose too_", settled for giving the Storm Guardian an internal glare. He knew Bel understood it even if he couldn't see it. He lifted his now free arm as Belphegor went down on his knees. It was rare for Bel to give him head, so he briefly wondered what Bel did wrong (he only did things for the frog if he knew he'd get in trouble later to try and cushion the blow), but put that quickly out of his mind. He placed the hand through the prince's golden locks, pushing back the bangs to see the eyes he loved so much.

Bel, smiling like an idiot, took the younger male's shaft in his hand. "Ushishi. Froggy's not resisting this time."

"Just don't bite me this time."

"Shishi. I like blood." Bel said before licking the tip like a curious kitty.

"Well that is one place I actually care about if it's bleeding." Flan said.

Bel didn't say anything, but instead ran his finger along the vein underneath Flan's now hardened shaft. He gave the head another experimental lick before taking a good portion of it in his mouth. He let his tongue glide along the vein as he slowly bobbed up and down, secretly savoring the feel and taste of his partner.

Bel would never admit this, and he would take it to his grave. But he actually did enjoy giving Flan head. And he knew Flan enjoyed getting it since he could hear the soft moans and noises spilling out of the younger male's mouth.. Why he didn't do it more? Because he wanted to do something like this only on special days. And today was a special day.

Hopefully.

The prince placed his hands on Flan's thighs, pushing them slightly so he could have more room. One hand traveled up slightly until he found himself fondling Flan's balls.

Flan on the other hand was starting to lose the How-Long-Can-Froggy-Keep-His-Mask-On game. His face was flushed (that was obvious) and he'd given up biting his gums not wanting to bleed. 'cause unlike Bel, he didn't like the taste of blood. He was panting harder then usual and every other ten seconds or so Bel would somehow do something amazing with his tongue and make some sort of noise escape his throat.

Flan couldn't stand how slow Bel was going, it was practically pure torture. But the hand on his thigh was keeping him from moving.

"D-dammit, Bel." Flan was able to get out. He just simply wanted Bel to fuck him. And hard too.

Bel slid the length out of his mouth, a smile adorning his lips, "Ushishi. What's wrong froggy~?"

"Stop teasing me, you ass." Flan said.

"Ushishishi. Maybe if froggy asked nicely he'd get what he wanted." Bel teased, running a finger slowly up Flan's length before gripping it, as if reminding him that he was still in control.

"Either go faster or just fuck me already." Flan said, his skin crawling, wanting his lover to do _something_.

"Ushishi. I don't know. You're pretty adorable like this. Maybe I should just leave you like this as punishment for not asking nicely."

Flan's lips slipped into a small pout that was barely even noticeable. But he knew Bel could see it.

'Don't give me that look.' Bel thought before standing up and attacking the pouting lips with his own. Forcing his tongue through to the others cavern, he let Flan attempt to battle, but made sure he won. He had a feeling Flan just never bothered to try and win though, which was perfectly fine with him. He liked winning.

It wasn't until Flan pushed him away that he finally released his lips from the green haired boy's.

Turns out, Flan couldn't breath.

Bel let out a small laugh before turning his "princess" around, making sure his hands were placed firmly on the wall.

"You ready?" Bel asked. But before Flan could give any sort of answer, Bel positioned himself just right and slammed into entrance making the Mist Guardian practically see stars. Flan, not noticing he even did this, let out a mix of a shout and moan. He knew he should have expected that, but he somehow didn't. Bel let Flan adjust slightly before pulling out slowly and ramming right back in. It wasn't until he knew Flan was perfectly adjusted that he started to give him the most gentle thrusts he could muster, anchoring Flan down by his hips so that he couldn't move.

Flan let out a whine one he realized he couldn't move. "_Bel~_" He whined, trying to persuade the prince to move faster. Flan knew Bel knew this was driving him crazy.

"Ushi. _Yes~_?" He answered back.

"If you don't move faster soon I'll make sure next time I top you don't get off for hours." Flan threatened.

Bel laughed before adjusting his hips slightly and then suddenly ramming himself into the tight hole over and over again, the water making his dick shine as in went in and out of Flan's ass. At this point, Flan was practically drooling onto the wet tile floor. It didn't take long for Bel to find that small bundle of nerves that sends sparks through Flan's body. And once he found it, he hit it every time. He was awarded by soft moans and groans of pleasure.

Eventually, Flan reached his limit and shot his seed onto the slick wall before him.

Upon feeling the tightening of the walls around him, Bel reached him limit too. Filling the Mist Guardian up with his hot cum.

They waited for awhile before Bel finally pulled his now limp dick out of his partner.

"Ushishi. That was fun~"

"Idiot. Now I need another shower," Flan mumbled, trying to catch his breath and put his mask back into place, "And the water's cold now."

"Ushishi. Who says you couldn't go with my cum still in your ass? I think it'd be pretty hot, knowing you have something of me still inside you. Maybe when I fuck you later I'd still be able to feel it." Bel whispered into Flan's ear.

Flan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "No way in hell. Now get out, you're clean enough."

All Bel did was steal a quick kiss and then escape before Flan could kill him.

* * *

It was 7:29 before both men were ready enough to finally leave the house. Add another five minutes of Lussuria looking both men over to make sure nothing was missing. While Lussuria sent Flan to get the car, he pulled Bel over. "You have _it_ right?"

"I'm not stupid. Of course I do." Bel replied before going out to the car. He hated that Flan never let him drive any more. So what if he almost ran into a lake after chasing a kid who got the great idea to spray paint his car?

But no matter how much he begged he'd always get the same reply, "_No. I don't feel like having another broken bone because of your driving._"

Okay, so maybe he had terrible rode rage too, but still, he should be allowed to drive _sometimes_.

"Where are we going?" Flan asked once Bel got into the passenger seat.

"I wouldn't have to tell you if you'd let me drive." Bel pouted.

Flan just stared at him waiting for the directions.

Bel sighed, "I'll just tell you as we go."

* * *

Once they got to the restaurant Flan was shocked. "_Mon Refuge_?" Flan asked, "But you hate French restaurants. You always complain about never knowing what things are."

"This is froggy's favorite place." Bel said before heading into the building, Flan following on his heels.

A snooty (according to Bel) waiter took them to their seats and gave them menus. And eventually, after Bel found something he could pronounce without it sounding weird, their orders were taken.

"Hey, why take me here?" Flan asked, "Did you do something wrong?"

"Ushi. What makes you think that? Can't I just take my boyfriend out to eat at his favorite restaurant every once in awhile." Bel asked, glancing around the room, 'Ungrateful frog."

"You never take me here unless it's either my birthday or you've done something wrong." Flan pushed.

"You'll find out later." Bel said before taking a bite out of whatever he ordered.

Even though suspicious, Flan let the matter drop.

* * *

It wasn't until they were both almost done eating that Flan noticed Bel was getting antsy.

The blond motioned the waiter over and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and left.

Now Flan was really suspicious. "What are you up to?" Flan asked.

Bel smiled, trying to calm his own nerves more then anything. "What do you mean~?"

"Quit playing coy."

Before Bel could answer the waiter came back with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He filled the glasses, bowed, then left. Bel lifted his glass up to Flan's.

"Cheers froggy."

Flan slowly gripped his own glass and tapped Bel's glass.

After a few more moments, Flan got the feeling Bel was stalling something. He kept looking at the door every time someone left and one of his hands kept going to his pocket.

"I don't know what's wrong. But you're starting to worry me." Flan said, even if none of the worry showed on his face, Bel knew it was true.

Bel sighed, stood up, and walked over next to his lover.

"You're not allowed to say no." Bel muttered before taking a deep breath and pulling out a little velvet box, cupping it in both hands. "I'm not good at things like this. In fact I've never done something like this."

Flan took note of how is voice was slowly getting quieter. He hadn't seen what was in Bel's hand, and he actually had no idea what was going on, so he just sat there and watched the nervous blond.

"But... The Prince thinks it's time he finally made his prince... a king along with me." Bel said, biting his lip and finally getting down on one knee, "So... Will you... marry me, Flan?"

After a moment of silence Bel realized that the entire restaurant was silent along with him, waiting for Flan's answer. He opened one eye (he didn't even realize he'd closed them) and looked up at Flan. To his surprise, Flan was beat red... But there was a small smile on his lips. The frog got off his chair, got down so he was eye level with his prince and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Idiot." Flan said once he released Bel's lips, "What honestly made you think I would say no?"

Belphegor was beaming. But it wasn't his usual creepy smile, this one was a nice one that you only rarely saw.

It took them both a moment to realize that the entire restaurant was cheering for them. Even the grumpy waiter was clapping for them.

Once the place calmed down, and once Flan finally got his facial color under control, they paid the tab and left the building.

A silver engagement ring on Flan's left ring finger.

_(More at the very end, just read my rambling for a little bit please ^^)_

* * *

**Authors Note: I am sorry if this last part was not in character. I tried my best to make it sweet yet still them.**

**And now it is finished. I would have finished this yesterday, but I made it longer hen I planned which made it lap over into today. It's seriously over double the length of my normal chapters. But I couldn't break this up. **

**I'm actually quite sad now that this story is done. It's 49 chapters filled with my love and the love of all my viewers. I am so happy for all the people I have who read this story and encouraged me to keep going. So I thank you all.**

**And so do Belphegor and Flan. 'cause without your support, their story wouldn't have been told.**

**I may write another story eventually. But it'd more then likely be after June. But I may write a few one shots here and there. So please keep a look out for them. **

**I thank you again.**

**Now go read some more stories about our two sexy Varia boys ;)**

* * *

_Extra:_

* * *

When they got home that night, Lussuria rushed to Flan and grabbed his hand.

"_**HE SAID YES~**_!" Lussuria squealed at what seemed the top of his lungs.

"So the brat really did it?" Squalo asked as he came into view from the kitchen holding a giant sandwich.

"Shishi. A prince never backs down." Belphegor said, before pulling his fiancee up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Just wait till the boss proposes to you! Ushishishi." Bel called down the steps before going back to his room so Squalo, or Xanxus, wouldn't have the chance to kill him.

When he shut the door Flan was already changed into his PJ's and crawling into bed. In truth, he was still shaking from earlier, scared that this might have been a very hopeful dream and that he didn't yet purpose.

"You coming?" Flan asked as he sat down in the middle of it.

"Ushishi." Bel laughed as he shed his clothes to his boxers and climbed into the bed. Before he could lift the covers he was attacked by a pair of soft lips that just so happened to belong to his lover.

"Ushishi. Froggy wants to go for round two?" Bel asked even though he knew the answer.

"Shut up." Flan said as he brought his lips down on Bel's again.

Bel flipped his froggy over so that he was on top. He quickly shed Flan's clothes so that there was nothing left on him but beautiful pale skin.

Bel leaned down to kiss him again as his fingers dance on the pale skin down to the still somewhat stretched hole from earlier. He placed one finger inside and then another. It was then he realized something.

"Ushishi."

"What?" Flan asked impatiently, trying to move so that he could get some friction from Bel's fingers. But instead of getting friction, Bel pulled out.

Bel leaned down to whisper in to Flan's ear again, "So froggy really did leave my hot cum inside of his tight little ass? How did that feel all night? Having it swishing around inside your asshole slowly seeping down your leg and coating your insides labeling them as mine. My seed that filled you up so deep there was no more room left. Is this why you were already half hard before we started? Was this turning you on? Because you knew that this was still in you. Were you fantasizing the act of what we'd done earlier all night? "

Bel licked the shell of Flan's ear. He knew how hot stuff like that got the poor boy. And right now it was evident that it was working since his cock was hard and pulsing in Bel's hand when he gripped it. His other hand went back to Flan's ass.

"Maybe we should add some more to the pulsing little slutty ass of yours. Should we?" Bel asked, being stubborn and pulling away slightly every time Flan tried to move and get Bel to do _something_.

Flan let out a whine. "Please..." He practically whimpered.

"Ushishi. Very well." Bel said, replacing his fingers with his now hard cock. He actually wasn't lying when he said he thought this was hot. One of his many weird kinks.

* * *

After a good two or three rounds of hot passionate sex, Bel lifted the covers for his tired fiancee to curl under. He wrapped an arm around the sleepy man, letting him snuggle into the crook of his neck.

"The Prince loves his Froggy."

"And the Froggy loves his Prince.

_~Fin~_


End file.
